


论狙击手的重要性（snipers solve 99% of all problems）

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter 5th Year, Humor, Nobody’s Going To Hogwarts, Post-FMA Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 爱德本以为，在人造人、约定之日、收割整个国家的炼金术电池等等操蛋事件之后，他的生活已经该死的安定下来了。那些狗屁本应该让他的人生达到至高点，但是没有，扯淡才刚刚开始。“你他妈的开什么玩笑，”爱德质疑道，“巫师? ”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [snipers solve 99% of all problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644262) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> 感谢silentwalrus，她的fiction是我在隔离期间远离社会狗屎现实的精神避难所

爱德本以为，在人造人、约定之日、收割整个国家的炼金术电池等等操蛋事件之后，他的生活已经该死的安定下来了。那些狗屁本应该让他的人生达到至高点，但是没有，扯淡才刚刚开始。

“你他妈的开什么玩笑，”爱德质疑道，“巫师? ”

马斯坦古叹了口气，“是的，巫师们。”

“但是那边的人都是疯子! ”

“尽管如此，我们还是被要求解决这个问题。”

“为什么是我们? ”

“你愿意做那个向阿姆斯特朗将军解释为什么她在国外夏令营认识的亲爱儿时好友没有得到帮助去解决她的恐怖主义问题的人吗？”

“那他妈的为什么不是她解决! 你是说冰雪女王对付不了恐怖分子? ”

“钢，这些恐怖分子使用灵魂纽带，所以请原谅我们想叫一位专家。”

“你只是想让她欠你一个人情！”爱德怒吼道。

马斯坦古稍微笑了一下， “你越来越擅长这个了，钢。尽管我想的主要是不被开膛破肚然后任由狂暴的熊攻击，而亲爱的奥利维尔一边笑一边看。”

“我会买票去看的，”爱德嘟哝道，“灵魂纽带到底是他妈的什么东西? ”

马斯坦古的脸上流失了一些乐趣，。“目前为止的简报......在大多数细节上都不尽人意，”他边说边把一个文件夹推过桌子，“但根据我的理解，他们的头号通缉犯最想让自己起死回生。”

爱德抓起那个文件夹。 “死而复生? ”这份简报完全不能令人满意: 里面几乎什么都没有，只有四页关于地点的笔记（谁在乎呢，疯子巫师地盘），一个可怜的威胁评估 （无论谁做了这样的分析，他显然都很高兴自己几乎没有任何细节可以提供，就像爱德一样），其中一页只是一封写在奇怪的米色纸上的手写信。 爱德皱起眉头，把它举起来。“这他妈的是什么? ”

“阿姆斯特朗将军的朋友——一个叫阿米莉亚·伯恩斯(Amelia Bones)的人——她是政府的执法部门主管，就是她请求帮助。然而，她并不是以官方身份接触我们的，而是，”马斯坦古的嘴十分有表现力地撅起来，“以一个由普通公民组成的治安维持会的成员身份。”

“什么? ”

爱德皱起了脸。显然，政府一直在掩盖疯狗屎，但恐怖主义往往倾向于被利用和用作宣传素材，而不是被否认。“那这些恐怖分子存在吗? ”

“阿姆斯特朗将军当然这么认为。”马斯坦古叹了口气，“这个是附带的翻译。”

爱德把信翻过来，发现了它，立刻认出了休斯的笔迹。 “休斯会说巫师们的话? ”他边问边扫视着信纸。真不想让你帮忙.....没有其他的帮助.....

“英语，”马斯坦古纠正道， “不，他录下了奥利维尔的口头翻译。我们不知道军队里还有其他人会说英语。”

爱德又翻了一遍少得可怜的几页纸，眼睛盯着情报局的封条，除了那封信。“这有多正式? ”

马斯坦古耸耸肩。 “我们是保密的。 阿姆斯特朗将军给我们带来了炼金术恐怖主义的证据，它有可能威胁国家安全——”

“巫师有炼金术吗? ”

马斯坦古叹了口气。 “没有，钢，”他用 _确实理解_ 的语调说。“但是没有人会认真对待一份带有‘魔法’这个词的报告。”

爱德挥了挥手。 “所以我们是诚实的，但只是在需要掩盖这些屁话的时候。”

“而且正如你所说，让阿姆斯特朗将军欠你一个人情是非常有价值的。”马斯坦古说，“在这之后，我不会是唯一一个有欠条的人。”

“像往常一样，我在做整个军队的苦差事，”爱德轻松而厌恶地说，“我什么时候出发? ”

“我们将在后天出发，”马斯坦古说， “一旦我们通过兴收到的帝国旅行证件。我建议你给阿方斯打个电话，告诉他我们要经过首都。”

爱德被阿尔分心了! 耶! 他几乎没看到问题所在。几乎。“我们? ”

马斯坦古笑了。 “是的。 官方的军事政策是不能派遣任何人单独穿越分界线。霍克爱和哈伯克将陪同我们前往广西的门户，我将和你一起与我们的联络人会合，并决定我们是否需要运用更多......资源。”

“哦，你他妈的一定是在开玩笑，”爱德说。

-o-

会合地点就在某人他妈的房子里。 到达那里简直就是一场他妈的噩梦，因为首先要坐三天的火车穿越沙漠——感谢他妈的新铁路线——然后在兴的上游再坐三天，然后在沿海岸的船上再坐一天。至少他们并不孤单: 阿尔和梅在大河流经京城的时候加入了他们，因为他们都没有去过广西。

爱德之前也从未去过港口城市，阿美斯特里斯是内陆城市，而马斯坦古肯定比平时少混蛋了一些，因为他们花了一整天的时间“休整”，准备他们的“大旅行”。再此之前，他们已向地方长官报告，再次向确保他们已经到达了目的地并且还没来得及对他的国家做点什么。爱德、阿尔和梅一整天的时间在岸边漫步，调查码头市场，吃着油炸章鱼和石灰浸泡过的蛤蜊，买海珍珠耳环（给温莉），十三本关于潮汐湖生态学、海洋航行、深海捕食者和特定水域炼丹术的书（给爱德和阿尔），还有颜色鲜艳的鱼形布制三角风旗（给每个人。“纪念品! ”阿尔坚持， “不管送给谁，它们都是很好的礼物。”）。

“那么，”他们把东西扔在酒店房间里，然后又回到市场旁边的露天码头吃炸虾，阿尔说，“巫师。”

“巫史史史，”爱德同意道，嘴里含着一口扇贝，有点闷。

梅做了个鬼脸。“他们真的把自己隔离在那里吗？炼丹术士们秘密地和其他人分开生活？”

爱德耸耸肩，猛地把一只虾尾从另一串虾上扯下来，以便更有效地把它们塞他的卡路里无底洞。“不知道。我们得到的任何情报都是他妈的玩笑。我们唯一可以肯定的是，他们的‘魔法’基本上只是短暂的炼金术，因此他们制造的任何东西实际上都不稳定。”

“据我们所知，只有阿姆斯特朗将军去过那里，”阿尔告诉梅，“她的家族很古老，有一些远房亲戚住在那里，但我没听说还有其他人来过这里。你会遇到一个向导，对吧，哥哥? ”

“是的，我想是的，”爱德说着，咀嚼着，“马斯坦古正在做所有的‘测距’。‘远距离穿越异常点被认为是非常糟糕的。’”

阿尔狠狠地看了他一眼，你 **现在** 才告诉我这个小事实吗，“你的机械铠没事吧? ”

“我不认为情况有那么糟糕，”梅说。“这里有人和他们做生意。我们看到人们在炼丹术书店卖那些翻译石头，记得吗? ”

“那玩意儿太不自然了，”爱德宣称，用眉毛告诉阿尔我会没事的，因为这些天马斯坦古比他更他妈的担心环境对机械铠的危害，“没有技术能让石头翻译语言。一块小石头。”

“至少你不必为了这个任务而学习一门全新的语言，”阿尔说，但他看起来也对这些理论上不可能存在的翻译石感到不快。他们三个人都看过了，三个人都完全不知道这些该死的东西是怎么运作的，尤其是因为它们只翻译异常点的两边的语言。它们不应该这样。

“我知道沿着海岸有一些炼丹术士研究过分界线，但是我们在首都做的所有研究都是关于绘制它的地图的，”梅疑惑地说，“它是，好吧，大部分都在海上。”

“除了测量之外，实际上没有多少数据，”阿尔叹息道，“最有趣的事情是无线电波不能穿过——这可能有很多原因。而且我们对他们的文化几乎一无所知。”

“我从没听说过有人从那边过到这边来，”梅拉着她的辫子皱着眉头说， “有一些来自兴国旅行者的记录，但我还没有看过。”

“我们在中环几乎一无所获，”爱德承认，因为他在出发前一天花了一整天翻遍了图书馆里所有的巫师书籍（零点二，克里特岛某个老制图师的旅行日记里只有四段），还找到了编写简报的两名情报部门分析师（当爱德抱怨休斯雇了一群紧张兮兮的家伙时，他们同时流泪）。

此外，这封信对整个灵魂纽带的事情说得非常不清楚——阿姆斯特朗的朋友声称她的Wal de大人通过“黑暗灵魂魔法”起死回生，但是没有任何证据，爱德非常坚定地站在 “这个家伙只是他妈的隐藏了十年来建立他的权力基础，然后告诉每个人他复活了自己，让他显得很可怕”这一边。还有，是谁把这个恐怖组织命名为食死徒的？爱德哼了一声。“我们最好的情报是他妈二十年前的，来自阿姆斯特朗小时候越境去过的他妈的夏令营。和巫师一起的夏令营。”

阿尔用手杖责备地敲打着爱德的金属腿。“他们和我们一样，哥哥。他们在寻求帮助。” 

“我们会帮忙的，”爱德抱怨道，“只是——巫师! ”

“这是我们了解比流言更多信息的机会。”阿尔指出，“如果整个社会的人们都决定遵循自己的炼金术分支，不管是不是永恒的，那么也许那里有一些我们没有想到的东西。他们可能有一些非常有趣的见解。他们至少有图书馆，”他补充说，只是有点不确定。

“如果他们那些愚蠢的恐怖分子还没有把他们炸飞的话，”爱德说，他没毒舌，因为阿尔像往常一样非常他妈的正确。这就是为什么他们派阿尔去搞外交，让爱德痛扁那些不知道自己斤两的家伙，“好吧。如果有必要的话，我会在那里完成任务后甩掉马斯坦古，再给我们买些书。”

“也给我带一些回来! ”梅要求道。

“当然，”爱德说，尤其是因为最近阿尔和梅共用课本，或者大学里的孩子们现在称之为什么的东西。就像所有能让阿尔开心的事情一样，爱德全心全意地赞同，同时也拿着一把巨大的锤子潜伏在背后。

至少梅看起来很高兴。“我们去和市场管理者谈谈，问问最近有谁去过那里。”她说，“也许我们可以和去过那儿的人聊一下。”

阿尔笑眯眯地看着梅，好像有人递给他一只小猫似的，“好主意! ”

所以是的，爱德同意了。

主要市场的管理员确实知道有三个商人穿越了异常点，但他遗憾地通知帝国公主，其中两个正在去阳逻（Yangluo）的大篷车上，另一个正在异常点上做生意。他个人没有太多的信息，除了商人带回来的大部分是艺术品、布料和新鲜的翻译石头，因为神秘电池撑不了一个多月就会完蛋，或者其他什么。

“没关系，”当他们在行政办公室外面集合的时候，爱德说，“我又不是不能很快完成。我们去买点鱼市上看到的包子吧，我想让今天的钱花得值一些。也许在巫师世界里根本就没有包子，”他喃喃自语，把胳膊搭在阿尔的肩膀上，然后把他们带回街上。

他们买了很多包子，而且很美味，他们最终在一家炼丹术书店里度过了整个下午，堆了更多要带回家的书（心脏诊断学，阿尔；多用途炼成阵设计，梅；炼成中的能量守恒，爱德）。到了晚上，几乎每条街道都被精心制作的成串纸灯笼照亮，原来这儿还有一个夜市。所以当他们回到自己的房间时，爱德几乎忘记了他是来这里见该死的巫师和解决他们愚蠢的魔法恐怖主义问题的。

至少马斯坦古没让他们早起。他们在接近中午的时候走到门户，那是在城市的郊区，沿着一座丛林覆盖的小山向上走去，整个海岸就差不多有两米的海滩。门口有两根雕有狮子图案的柱子:它看起来就像一股摇摆不定的灰色气流，但是门边的两个卫兵却坐着抽烟玩牌，所以很明显这坨狗屎只是在警告愚蠢的外国人。马斯坦古在离大门几米的地方向海关小亭子出示了他们的证件，一个无聊的官员点头示意他们通过。霍克爱和哈伯克向马斯坦古行礼，而爱德紧紧地拥抱了阿尔和梅。

“记日志吧，”阿尔吩咐道，然后又对爱德那副不相信的表情道歉，“如果你有时间的话。但是想想看，哥哥，我们可以从中得到一篇研究论文，”爱德不得不为此再次拥抱阿尔。他弟弟总是知道该说什么，即使这是为了操纵爱德做笔记。

“我们很快就会回来，”爱德说着，大步走进摇摆不定的空气中。他才不会让马斯坦古先走。


	2. Chapter 2

实际上穿越仿佛吸山羊的下坠睾丸。爱德感觉他身体的每一个分子都在试图挤进相邻的分子，无氧挤压他的肺部，让他觉得每个毛囊都从毛孔里被挤出来了，像十亿个微管牙膏。但是，实际上，这一点也不像被拖着穿过真理之门，所以爱德现在希望的是咬紧牙关赶快挤过去。

他砰的一声从另一边摔下来，只是轻微地摇晃了一下，胃里有点恶心。爱德小心检查了机械铠，腿完全没有问题——除非出现任何可怕的意外延迟反应——然后马斯坦古也蹦了出来，苦着脸，但在其他方面看起来平静得令人恼火。

异常点的另一边仍然是沿海丛林——海水拍打着爱德右边的斜坡，沙沙作响的深绿色向上延伸到他的左边——只不过现在不是中午，而是他妈的夜晚。天气也更加潮湿，爱德360度转了个圈，一个庞大的身影从树林中走了出来。

爱德不假思索地紧绷肌肉，在跳过该死的异常点之后他一直很紧张，但那家伙在离他们很远的地方停下来。他外表非常混乱，有绝对疯狂的头发，一条假腿，和一只鼓鼓的机械眼，它可以不管另一只自然眼独立运动。他看起来就像儿童戏剧里的海盗，只不过他穿着一件斗篷。他手里拿着一根细细的棍子——他的眼睛直盯着爱德的金属腿，这让爱德紧张起来，张开双手准备击掌。

那家伙什么也没做，只是用他那怪异的眼睛盯着爱德的脸，然后是马斯坦古的脸。“马斯坦古? ”他咕哝着，他的口音让这词听起来像莫斯汤。

马斯坦古举起一块翻译石，“你是……？”

“穆迪，”那家伙用一种让爱德不得不控制自己的方式说，爱德咬着自己的脸颊，以免在这种情况下再加一句“我在讽刺而他令人难以忍受”。他肯定是正确的联系人，因为至少马斯坦古没把他烤焦。“这个男孩是谁? ”

“这是埃尔里克中校，”马斯坦古说，把一只手放在爱德的肩膀上，爱德的毛又竖了起来。“他是我团队里的专家。我们还在等其他人吗? ”

“不，”那个海盗严厉地说，显然明白了“快点让我们像爱德一样行动起来”的催促暗示。他在转身之前又粗略地检查了他们一遍。“这边走。”

他沿着海岸蹒跚而行，进入更远的树林，笨拙但快速地用他的假腿移动。爱德有一瞬间为自己的机械铠感到优越，多亏了温莉的钛合金实验，这些天他两边的步幅几乎看不出来区别，隐约有点奇怪这个家伙为什么不从造那只该死眼睛的人那里买条腿。

那只眼睛可以清楚地看穿衣服。爱德用一种迟来的厌恶的眼神看着海盗的背影。他妈的偷窥狂。

“你是怎么失去这条腿的，孩子? ”海盗大声地说，就像一个他妈的读心者。

“在扑克游戏理，”爱德直截了当地说，“你的眼睛再低到我的腰部以下，我就他妈的揍趴你。合理的警告。”如果这家伙能看穿衣服，他能读懂别人的心思吗？爱德马上开始处理他所知道的最复杂的问题——炼金术诱导的铀-14原子裂变，这纯粹是理论上的，直到他和那个来自中央大学的女孩找到了一个可以作用于基础材料和副产品的稳定遏制系统——而海盗把他带到山顶的一块小空地上。伙计，如果这家伙是个读心者，爱德真希望马斯坦古除了色情什么都别想。

他们的目的地是一个腐烂的小屋，看起来就像是被熊袭击过一样。海盗在里面翻来翻去，出来的时候手里拿着什么东西，在爱德专业的眼中，像是个他妈的花盆。

“这是一个门钥匙，”海盗告诉他们，非常严肃。“当我们三个都碰到它的时候，它会把我们带到基地。

爱德眯着眼睛看着花盆，因为他敢发誓，再看一眼，就会发现它的边缘几乎有一丝微光。他在马斯坦古之前把手放下，确实感受到一丝刺痛，然后一切都他妈的疯狂了。

就像上帝把他冲进了马桶。“我靠，”爱德喊了一半，几乎是向前倾着，又突被宇宙下水道吐了出来。这他妈简直浓缩了晕车的精华，至少穿越异常点没这样。

他们现在在一个城市里。从外观上看，这是一个居民区，街道两旁停满了奇怪的球形汽车。这里还是晚上，但是现在不是太热了，爱德的夹克需要一点帮助来挡风。马斯坦古摇摇晃晃地站在他旁边，这让他感觉好多了，但海盗男看起来努力不让自己幸灾乐祸地笑，这让爱德发誓要报复。

“这里，”海盗说，一边在他的斗篷里翻找着什么。爱德会看着他以防万一，但是马斯坦古已经在盯着他了，不管怎样，他们右边的什么东西几乎在爱德的视线角落里震动。他转过身来，眯着眼睛想看得更清楚些，这次他看到了更多微光。这一排房屋前的空气带着某种扭曲的涟漪，尽管唯一的光线来自一些百叶窗和几盏远处的街灯，但还是可以看到。

爱德眯起眼睛，快速地眨着，试图看得更清楚一些。他根本他妈的无法想象那到底是什么: 它实际上看起来并不像异常点那样，但除了魔法之外，他想不出还有什么能使大气扭曲成这样。梅教了阿尔关于气的知识，他们俩都试图教爱德，但到目前为止，他只能成功感受这股神秘的流。也许这就是他们所说的。也许它在异常点这一边的可见光谱上表现为奇怪的空气闪烁。爱德有点希望他有一个摄像机来记录，无论这是真实的还是脑震荡最终赶上了他。

在爱德开始走过去戳东西之前海盗男终于挖出了他要找的东西。“看看这个，”他边说边在马斯坦古手里塞了一张纸。

马斯坦古长而缓慢地看了他一眼，“有翻译吗? ”

“什么? ”海盗把它夺了回来，然后发出一连串的胡言乱语，那一定是在咒骂。

“有什么问题吗? ”马斯坦古温和地问道。爱德无法想象这他妈是什么，所以这取决于马斯坦古是否能够读懂这张纸，但他想向遇见的第一个图书管理员问的问题已经有一长串了，首先就是巫师会读心吗，还有你们他妈的是怎么用花盆传送人的。

“等一下，”海盗男咆哮着，然后挥舞着他的小棍子咕哝着什么。然后，蓝白色的薄雾从小棍子中喷出，聚结成一条鲨鱼。一条闪闪发光的半透明鲨鱼。这条漂浮的该死幽灵鲨在半空中翻来覆去，盘旋在海盗面前，海盗直截了当地告诉它: “找阿不思。我们遇到了一些翻译问题。”

鲨鱼下沉了一下，就像他妈的在点头，然后就消失得无影无踪了。“我们他妈的看到了吗? ”爱德低声说。

“不幸的是确实如此，”马斯坦古也低声回答道，听起来还是那么高兴。“你想赌多少这根棍子是武器? ”

“不打赌，”爱德喃喃自语道，“至少看起来是可燃的。”

“大多数东西都可燃，”马斯坦古低声说，就在裂缝出现、另一个人瞬间移动进来的时候——这个人戴着真正的尖帽子，穿着浴袍，白胡子一直垂到他妈的膝盖。

“你好，阿拉斯托，”他说，手里也拿着一根棍子，“你叫我? ”

“是的，他们不懂英语，”海盗男简短地说。

“啊，那样的话，凤凰社的总部就在格里莫广场十二号。”

然后爱德右边的微光轰然分开，合并成一个他妈的完整房子，像西瓜籽一样被空气吐出来，还铺着人行道和山墙。“欢迎，”有胡子的家伙说，好像这一切都是完全正常且符合预期的，然后他打开铁制前门，走进花园，“我们可以在里面畅所欲言。”

爱德和马斯坦古基本上别无选择，只能跟着那个留胡子的家伙进入一所20秒前根本不存在的房子——尽管也许它确实存在，而这正是微光所暗示的，一种无形的质量压缩。 抛开那些完全不可能的违反物理规则的行为——他必须把它放在一边，否则他会发疯的，现在——爱德华不得不承认，这至少比让义警在一个完全没有安全保障的客厅里集合要好。

这种情绪一直持续到爱德穿过前门的那一刻，因为这个地方看起来就像是殡仪馆和闹鬼的房子的混合体，就是林格尔和威尔顿夫妇为孩子们在里曾堡的每个收获节设立的那种鬼屋。爱德喜欢所有的滴水嘴怪兽，当然，但是这个地方更少的是“怪兽”，更多的是“由霉菌引起的坏疽”。

“那么！你们是我们的阿美斯特里斯客人吗? ”有胡子的家伙带着出人意料的高兴说道，在他们走进前厅之前，他转过身来。当海盗男在他们身后关上门时，他对着马斯坦古闪闪发光。“我想你就是那个穿制服的人吧。”

“的确。我是罗伊·马斯坦古将军，他是爱德华·埃尔里克中校，”马斯坦向他们介绍道，微笑着，好像他们并不是都在一个只有外面路灯照明的诡异前厅里站得太近。“你是……? ”

“很高兴见到你们，罗伊，爱德华，”有胡子的家伙说。爱德尽量不扮怪相;翻译石消除了全部口音，除了名字——大概是翻译不出来的那部分——所以听到完美的阿美斯特里斯语里夹杂了埃赫德沃尔德[1]，就像把石头扔进一碗顿鸡，真是太诡异了。“我的名字是阿不思·哑铃门[2]。”

这听起来不太对，尤其是因为阿不思这个词有口音，其他的都没有，但是不管怎么说爱德不会记得这个家伙的名字。“我是好格·渥茨[3]魔法学校的校长，现任凤凰社会长”

“我的理解是，我们要和阿米莉亚•彭斯(Amelia Bones)见面，”马斯坦古说，可能是因为这个家伙看起来就像个一百还多他妈三岁的人，而且刚从某种世界上最丑的睡衣大会上爬出来。

“不幸的是，由于她的官方立场，她目前被束缚在法庭上，”有胡子的家伙表示歉意。“她一有机会就会加入我们，与此同时，我相信我可以向你们介绍一些基本情况。你们一定有问题想问。”

这不是一个好的开始，一个预料中的警察联系人被一个没有背景的学校老师所取代，但是爱德和马斯坦古也没有任何选择。“当然，”马斯坦古亲切地说，不知怎么搞得好像有胡子的家伙现在欠他一个人情似的。“您带路吧。”

他们最后来到一个客厅里，这个客厅可能会给任何一个专业的清洁团队带来六种类型的肝炎。爱德不想坐，他不想让座位的任何一部分接触他。但不幸的是，即使马斯坦古关于肢体语言和权力动作的胡扯没有被完全理解，也至少给爱德留下了印象。所以他勉强接受，伸开手脚坐在一把可怕的扶手椅上，感谢他变幻莫测的幸运之星让他养成了戴手套的习惯。

马斯坦古坐在他旁边，双手紧扣在膝盖上，看上去既放松又镇定，一点也不像他一离开这里就要把他的制服干洗两次。大胡子坐在他们对面，海盗像保镖一样站在他身后。

“我很想提供点心，但恐怕我不是这个房子的主人，而且生物也不是太喜欢礼貌友好，”大胡子说。管他妈的什么意思。“现在……只有你们两个吗? ”

“就目前而言，”马斯坦古不置可否地说，“我们是来现场评估情况的。”

“彭斯说她的朋友是所有不可标绘地区[4]中最可怕军队的将军，”海盗激动地说，甚至没有费心掩饰声音中的刻薄。“什么，难道她只有两个男人吗? ”

马斯坦古半睁着眼睛，露出他最老实的响尾蛇杂种般的笑容。“通常情况下，仅凭埃尔里克一人就足以解决这类问题，但在这种情况下，阿姆斯特朗将军认为谨慎起见……”

爱德在大脑上线之前，有一个愚蠢的瞬间想知道为什么该死的马斯坦古叫他埃尔里克，这可能是他有生以来第一次。他妈的很明显，这些巫师从来没有他妈的听说过钢之炼金术师，更不用说焰之炼金术师了。如果海盗有一丝线索知道他在和谁打交道，他就不会尝试去量马斯坦古的老二了。爱德确实很糟糕，但是马斯坦古以炼金术士的身份被派去对抗驻军。虽然他们没有听说过他们，不过说一些什么你不知道我们是谁，不你不知道，但我保证我们超恶棍，之类的傻话，只会令人尴尬。

“我恐怕我们没有立场拒绝帮助，”大胡子说，尽管他的眼睛扫过爱德，然后又扫过马斯坦古，但锐利的眼神与他的语气并不匹配，“阿米莉亚到底要你做什么? ”

“她写信给阿姆斯特朗将军，要求得到她认为能够提供的任何援助，因为她没有资源来消除暴力恐怖分子的核心力量，他们最近在活动中出现了戏剧性的死灰复燃，”马斯坦古说，“我们的任务是解决这个问题。由于跨越分界线沟通的困难，目前我们依赖您提供最新情报。”

爱德满面怒容，因为最后一句话马斯坦古好像在说我们现在可能要依赖你，但是如果我们不能从你那里得到我们需要的，我就派钢去拿。“解释一下灵魂纽带，”他要求道，“你认为这个什么什么大人确实起死回生了? ”

大胡子透过眼镜看着爱德。“是的，”他说，“他起死回生了。”

“那我们这么想是因为……? ”爱德引导性地说，因为通常当人们做出这样的声明时他们至少会假装有证据。

大胡子坐在后面，深深地叹了口气，好像被要求提供复活的证明是一种非常过分的要求。“我认为需要解释一些背景知识，”他表示，“汤姆·里德尔——伏地魔，他自称为伏地魔——一生都在不择手段地追求永生，即使是在好格·渥茨作学生的时候。三十多年前，他开始从最古老、最富有的巫师家族中获得追随者，并且扩大了自己的计划以推进他们的血统偏见，并利用他们的支持使自己的权力越来越大。

“十四年前，”大胡子语气沉重地说，“奇迹发生了。里德尔来到波特家，虽然他成功地杀死了詹姆和莉莉，但他们的儿子却活了下来，这也将杀戮咒反射到了施法者身上。里德尔的身体被摧毁了——但由于他在追求永生中经历的黑暗仪式，他的灵魂依然存在，而且虽然他被极大地削弱了，他仍然可以占有和影响他人。四个月前，他操纵了许多人——有些是他的追随者，有些是无辜者——帮助完成了他最黑暗的仪式，并成功地让他回到了自己的身体，比以前更加强大。”

停顿了一下。“虽然这当然很有趣，”马斯坦古微妙地说，爱德张着嘴坐着，“我指的是更多关于人数估计、行动方法、过去的攻击和潜在的未来目标的之类信息。诸如此类。”

“你不相信我们，”海盗说，正常眼眯着看着马斯坦古，而变态的那一只盯着爱德。

“因为你没有提供任何证据，”爱德说，他自认为这是一种非常通情达理的语气。“什么‘黑暗仪式’？除了“复活”的时间线之外，你绝对没有提供任何细节。这对你们来说是正常的吗？死而复生是不是足够普遍，以至于当某个有毛病的邪教分子说欧厚，耶，我回来了，笨蛋，的时候，你们就这么相信了，? ”

“没有，”大胡子说，看起来像是在胡子下面微笑。“这不常见。事实上，这是闻所未闻的。”

“那么，到底为什么我们都在这个家伙的鸡巴上跳来跳去呢? ”爱德尖锐地说，“你的证据在哪里。复活是一个他妈的大跳跃，从一个狗娘养的离开地图十四年，然后突然又出现了。

“即使他们是普通的没有灵魂纽带的恐怖分子，钢，你也不能旷工。”马斯坦古低声说，听起来可太开心了。

“你自己说你不知道所有的事实，”海盗说，看着爱德。“我们以前打过这场战争。我们知道伏地[5]的能力。他的所作所为不会仅仅因为你认为不可能而改变。”

“这他妈的不是不可能，”爱德暴躁地说，“你就是没有证据。解释清楚，或者把这个起死回生的事放一放。你又不需要我们买进。恐怖分子就是恐怖分子，好吗？你也听到马斯坦古的话了，不管他们用什么样的恐怖战术，我们都会去对付他们。”

大胡子抬起头，和海盗交换了一下眼神。爱德不知道是谁在争论什么，但是他们两个似乎争论得很激烈。目前还不清楚谁赢了，因为他们都重新回到爱德和马斯坦古的谈话中，看起来很不高兴。

“官方说法是不会动员魔法部的武装力量，”大胡子冷静地告诉他们，“因为人们认为死而复生是不可能的。我们告诉你他复活了，因为使他复活成为可能的就是他难以被击败的原因。就像他的复活需要某些……成分一样，杀死伏地魔也需要满足某些条件。”

“好的，当然，”爱德直截了当地说，“比如说。”

另一场海盗vs大胡子的长时间眼神斗争。“除此之外，还有一个预言，”大胡子最后说，“它的措辞暗示击败里德尔的力量是特定的，可能是独一无二的，存在于某个被里德尔本人标记的人身上——可以论证的是，单凭标记就能产生这种力量。”

爱德瞪着大胡子，怒不可遏，简直要把自己炼成一个奇迹。然后他慢慢地转过头盯着马斯坦古，因为爱德无法他妈的独自面对这一切，可能马斯坦古更应该得到这一切。“有一个预言。”

马斯坦古目不转睛地盯着前方，好像有个答案，任何他妈的答案，写在墙上，“我听到了。”

“一个预言。”

“一个预言。”

“一个预——”

“是的，一个见鬼的预言，”海盗咆哮，“这就是伏地当初把波特作为目标的原因——”

“哦，完美！”爱德喊道，只是有点歇斯底里，“没问题！告诉他有个预言说他会在，哦，下周日12点在城市广场，把整个广场都埋上绊索，然后早点吃个午饭！问题他妈的解决了! ”

海盗向爱德露出牙齿，但是大胡子的表情很温和。“你们不可标绘地区没有先知吗? ”

“不，”马斯坦古小心翼翼地说，“阿美斯特里斯没有。然而，我们也有一些其他值得注意的职业。你熟悉狙击手这个概念吗? ”

马斯坦古说话的时候，爱德觉得自己的嘴扭曲了，疯狂的笑声在他的喉咙里逐渐消失，但这一次他闭上了嘴。去年与克雷塔的边界纠纷引发了沿河农业城镇一连串的游击队袭击事件，其中破坏最严重的是一名国家炼金术士叛逃者，他的专长是制造硬真空。真他妈的大真空。

很多人在到达那里之前就已经死了。这个叛逃者很聪明，他把自己藏在废墟后面，几乎一直被一个半径接近100米的完全不通风的真空包围着。没有人能够接近。 由于没有氧气，马斯坦古在靠近目标的任何地方都无法炼成，即使是爱德也没有足够的力量在没有任何视线的情况下推动炼成物穿越那样的距离。马斯坦古用无线电呼叫霍克爱。

一共开了两枪: 一枪是为了让她看看子弹在真空中的表现，另一枪是为了干掉真空炼金术士。爱德是那个炼成射击塔的人，让霍克爱可以在真空范围之外瞄准。他一直蜷缩在她身边，双手放在炼成的泥土上，准备在她躺下和拿出来复枪时掩护她。枪比他还要高。他问，你能不能——

她说，如果可以的话。

第一枪警告了真空炼金术师有危险，但这并没有起作用。爱德看见他跑过去，一个小小的身影拼命地跑着寻找掩护，然后霍克爱来复枪的反击把他打倒在地。就好像是声音本身起了作用，不是与发令枪相反，也不是一颗四厘米长的子弹。她正中他的质量中心，就在心脏下面，当有人通过之前无法通过的区域找到他时，他已经死了很长的时间，身体开始变冷了。

他们在那天剩下的时间里，收集尸体和真空炼金术师撕碎的尸体碎片。驻扎在那个镇上的整个排的士兵都死了，大约三分之一的平民也死了。很多居民跑掉了。这个曾经富饶的农业小镇能否恢复元气还很难说。

之后的事还证明爱德和霍克爱都是脾气暴躁的酒鬼。他们一起挤在小镇摧毁后剩下的一间破酒吧的后隔间里，马斯坦古明智地填补了缺席的酒保的位置，让他们整晚都能喝到酒。爱德试图向霍克爱解释他的炼成阵简化公式，来她感觉好一些，但她在掰手腕的时候把他彻底打败了。第二天，他们在离酒吧步行20分钟的地方醒来，爱德穿着霍克爱的制服夹克，她穿着他的皮夹克，哈伯克在十米开外的地方打着呼噜，一辆车停在路边，马斯坦古活泼地按着气人的喇叭。

时间足够让他们参加士兵们的葬礼——很多人出席——还有真空炼金术士的葬礼——一个人也没有。爱德和霍克爱代表悼词，向仪仗队致敬，接受一些士兵的父母、手足和配偶的感谢。因为在他们眼里杀死真空炼金术师只是复仇。阿美斯特里斯是个战争国家。人们理解鲜血。改变不是一夜之间发生的。

有时候，你不够聪明，不够快，找不到最佳位置。有时候，只有在你执行了一个错误的解决方案之后，你才能找到正确的解决方案。有时候，因为缺乏资源、距离或者其他什么他妈的原因，监狱或者抓捕并不是一个可行的选择。如果这些巫师恐怖分子甚至没有被执法部门正式认定为一个问题，那么，这些义警会怎么做呢，把他们绑在地下室？把恐怖分子送进监狱？

“我知道什么是狙击手，”大胡子平静地说，“这不是我们目前可以利用的资源之一。无论如何，这是不够的。”大胡子黯然地看着他们，显得明显缺乏光彩。“里德尔分裂了自己的灵魂，把这些碎片绑定并藏在那些守卫森严的地方，即使我们知道它们在哪里，或者如何找到它们。除非它们每一个都被消灭，否则杀死里德尔只会除去他的肉身，让他能够回来，再次复活。”在他旁边，海盗点点头，冷酷无情。

爱德和马斯坦古都盯着他们看了很长时间。“但是如果你毁了他的身体，”爱德最后用一种缓慢的，请帮助我理解的语调说，“就像十四年前发生的事一样，他现在就不能再杀人了，对吗? ”

“这样会把他释放到这个世界上，使他成为一个影子，被削弱，但却可以随心所欲地占有。”大胡子说，一副严肃的样子，好像这是一场他妈的悲剧或者别的什么。

“如果消灭他现在的肉体，就会改善他目前的战术地位，增加他对普通民众的威胁程度，”马斯坦古尽可能直率地说，试图与这些小丑沟通。

“不会，”大胡子慢吞吞地说，“但我们不能确定它会引发什么样的安全保护措施，也不能确定里德尔在这种情况下做了什么准备。”

“我明白了。”马斯坦古坐在后面。“这当然值得考虑。我们知道彭斯主任什么时候有空见面吗? ”我们多久才能和一个真正知道自己在说什么的人说话?

“我担心如果她现在还没到，今晚可能来不了，但明天肯定能来。”大胡子说，显然没有注意到马斯坦古话里相当公然的操你。

“好吧。谢谢你们的时间，先生们，”马斯坦古站起来，掸掉翻领上的灰尘。 “你给了我们很多要思考的东西，而且现在确实太晚了，我们最好明天再开会。钢，”他补充说，用他实际发出命令的声音，“定位目标并且评估任何防御。我们9点在这里会合。”

“你要去哪儿? ”

“把霍克爱带过来，”马斯坦古说，“还有哈伯克。”

爱德邪恶地咧嘴一笑，也从椅子上弹了起来，尽量不让人看见他在擦裤子的后脚，“一开始就不应该把他们留下。”

马斯坦古简短地向天空转了一下眼睛。“没错。我想把我团队的其他成员找回来，穆迪、阿不思，我想我们都希望我能有人陪同。”

“也带上食物，”爱德要求道，因为他的胃告诉他已经快两个小时没吃东西了，而且他对巫师食物的状况和供应表示严重担忧。“我是认真的。如果你不带猪肉包回来，我就偷你他妈的钱包。”

“上帝禁止我让你走上犯罪的道路。”马斯坦古这个婊子，和他们在一起的时候语气都很文雅，但爱德只是咧着嘴笑。他可能刚刚经历了一场对上帝诚实的简报，其中预言是一个关键组成部分，但他也刚刚赢得了猪肉包子，而他知道这一点。

[1] 邓布利多把Edward 读成 Ehhhdworrd

[2] 翻译石把Dumbledore 翻译成了 Dumbell Door

[3] 翻译石把Hogwarts 翻译成 hog warts，字面意思为猪疣

[4] 穆迪将阿美斯特里斯等没有在普通人地图上标注的国家和地区称为Unplottables，字面意思是不可标绘

[5] 穆迪称伏地魔为Voldy


	3. Chapter 3

大胡子跟着马斯坦古走到前门，海盗则一直盯着爱德，好像爱德要耍把戏似的，所以他搁置了对房子的探索计划，瞪了回去，像成年人一样解决他的担忧。“怎么了? ”

海盗只是继续盯着他看，“他给了你很大的命令。”

“什么? ”

“追踪伏地并且评估他的基地? 明天早上之前全部搞定? ”

爱德给了海盗一个眼神，让他清楚地知道自己对这种屈尊俯就的看法。“不是明天早上之前。”虽然这就确实像是马斯坦古会做的事，要求在他妈的午夜钟声敲响前彻底逮捕魔法恐怖犯罪分子，哦，对不起，这对你来说太多了吗，钢？“而且你他妈的什么意思，很大的命令？这就是他妈的全部目标。找到那个家伙，干掉他。”

“他把一切都推到你身上? ”

“什么？不管怎样，这他妈的是我的任务，”爱德恼怒地说。如果海盗全部想做的只是重复他们刚才谈话，爱德有更好的狗屎事做。“他来这是为了给我找麻烦的，让我溃疡。”

在爱德离开之前，大胡子出现在了门口，对他满脸笑容。“阿拉斯托，你能陪罗伊分界线去吗？我可以帮助爱德华安顿下来。”

海盗和爱德同步发出烦躁的咕哝声，爱德先冲进走廊。“这边请，”大胡子说，爱德还没来得及骂马斯坦古，他已经走到爱德前面去了。他们在拐角处上了几段摇摇欲坠的楼梯，马斯坦居然留他睡在这个该死的生物危害里。

那个狗娘养的。爱德真不敢相信马斯坦古居然没付钱住旅馆。该死的，巫师们甚至有旅馆吗？他们的房子都是这样的吗？他们不可能都是这样的，肯定有家庭在抚养孩子，如果你把一个刚学会走路的孩子带进来，在他们窒息之前你只有60秒的时间。等等，巫师有钱吗？

“还有一些和你年龄相仿的人住在这里，不过我相信你们都最好在早上进行适当的介绍。”大胡子说，好像这是某种安慰奖。爱德只是茫然地盯着他，想知道大胡子以为自己是个他妈什么年龄。“现在让我们看看你可以在哪里休息。我必须警告你不要到处乱走，因为这房子的很多地方仍然是危险的，”大胡子补充说，所以爱德决定尽快做一次彻底的探索，不管这个地方有多恶心。“不过希望我们能找到一个空房间，不要太麻烦。 我不想吵醒莫莉，这里应该有……啊哈！就是这。”

推开最近的一扇腐烂的门，有一个阴冷潮湿的小房间，地板上的灰尘和污垢如此之厚，以至于有那么一秒钟爱德以为硬木上盖了地毯。“你跟我开玩笑吧。”他大声地说。

“虽然不怎么样，但足够过夜了，”大胡子说，用一种温和的方式告诉爱德他确实注意到了之前马斯坦古话里的操你，好吧，并以同样的方式回报最近的不幸受害者。“好好休息，做个好梦。我们明天有很多事情要讨论。”

拿着那该死的幸运饼干纸条，大胡子轻快地走下走廊。爱德考虑了改造地板、把他困在楼梯中间的、让他像爷爷的花园小矮人一样在那里过夜的利弊，但是最终决定不这么干。如果这房子里的其他人都睡着了，那么制造噪音将会给他留下比现在更糟糕的第一印象。

他走进房间，关上门，撬开窗户，这样他至少可以在这里呼吸到可以呼吸的空气。他得到了命令，但马斯坦古怎么他妈的可以坐视不管，留他在满是巫师的破屋里过夜。爱德用靴子戳了一下化石床垫，然后把床单剥下来，拍拍手，把它变得又短又厚。有很多灰尘，但是没有虫子，也没有怪异神秘的恶心的东西从炼成物中抖出来，所以，很好，他不需要烧掉整个房子。接着爱德改变床单和床架以适应新的尺寸，也得到了类似的结果。做完之后，爱德坐在他干净的新床上，掏出塞在夹克内兜里的口粮棒，闷闷不乐地把它迅速吃完。

巫师。

然后爱德叹了口气，掏出他的田野笔记本，继续履行他对阿尔的承诺。如果阿尔拿不到研究报告，他会打断一些人的膝盖骨。

-o-

尽管爱德不得不在为恐怖玩偶儿童专门设计的房间里睡觉，他最后还是睡几个小时，仍就在黎明前一个小时醒来，把腐烂的窗帘拨开。他锻炼身体，查看笔记，希望自己带的普通手套不只一双，因为他必须把身上穿的所有东西都转化干净，然后去找吃的。

而且里面还有魔法。或者是上面，随便了。潜在的有趣研究主题包括研究魔法与炼金术相互作用的具体细节，所以他不如干脆把测试弄出来，以防结果变得超级无聊。

楼下没有大胡子的影子，也没有任何人，但他找到了一个厨房和一个冰冷的地窖，里面有奶酪和腌火腿。这个地方的门似乎都不想被打开，但是一只穿着钢头靴的机械铠通常是撬动世界的通用杠杆。爱德靠在厨房的柜台上咀嚼着，目光游走在烟灰斑斑的瓷砖、斑驳的橱柜和石化的橡木桌子之间。假设怪异的空气闪烁暗示着魔法的效果——不是伟大的理论，而是目前他所知的一切——厨房里绝对没有魔法。爱德皱起眉头，把剩下的火腿和奶酪塞进嘴里，掸掉手上的灰尘，开始探索房子。

这房子里他妈的黑死了——自然没有一扇窗户在过去大概六千到八千年里被打扫过——而且似乎没有任何东西接通电源，所以爱德不得不从石板上变出燧石和火镰，然后点燃他偶然发现的壁灯上的蜡烛。有几次他站在起居室中，直视前方，在摇曳的烛光里注意眼角余光，最终抓住了它。“啊哈，”他低声发出嘶嘶声，大步走向墙上一幅镶了框的画——一个穿着奇怪裤子的猎人睡在树下，还有他奇怪的狗——检查卷绕在画框边缘的模糊薄雾。

当他把画拿下来检查的时候，他的手甚至透过手套感到刺痛。他不知道这个魔法是怎么起作用的，但它也许是另一个尺寸的东西，就像隐形房子一样，这幅画的真实尺寸可能大概有4米宽。爱德感觉它的重量符合它看起来的尺寸，它看起来像一幅正常的油画，帆布上的油画，没有以任何可见的方式被操坏。

爱德把它放在一张布满灰尘的咖啡桌上，考虑测试刺痛感的最佳方式。除了可见的空气变形之外，这是唯一能证明魔法存在的标志，他必需处理这个。这假设了某种粒子会与周围的元素交换，它一定发出了某种辐射。这幅画摸起来像木头、油漆、布料、碳、氧和氧化锌，所以它真的不应该向外散发什么东西，但事实如此。快速测试这到底是怎么回事的一个方法是改变画的成分，看看这种魔法是否只是一种表面涂层之类的处理，或者是绑定到了画本身的分子上。

爱德击掌，准备把一块普通的木头放入石墨炼成阵。他正要把手放在画框上，这时画里的人他妈的跳起来开始尖叫。

爱德惊讶地喊出声，没能炼成，电火花在他的手边噼啪爆裂。突然间，墙上的其他画都在移动尖叫，第一幅画里的狗在声嚎叫，这些表明它们不是两英寸高、用油和颜料做的画，而是和他一起在房间里活物。一些画用手指指着他大喊大叫，而其他的画则四处乱跑，跑进其他画里。楼上也开始传来叫喊和哭号声，然后一扇门砰地开了，接着又是一扇门，一群人冲进房间加入这场闹剧。

爱德不喜欢被人吼叫，更不喜欢被人用魔法小木棍指着身边，但是现在他最关心的是，这些该死的装饰就是一出活生生糟糕恐怖戏剧。“这他妈的是怎么回事。”他咆哮着说，这时一群孩子轰隆地跑过走廊，涌进房间，站到其他人的后面。爱德才搞明白他听到的完全是胡话是因为马斯坦古离开时带走了翻译石。

爱德要把马斯坦古的屁眼炼上。与此同时，他勉强接受了现状，确保自己背贴墙壁，找出事态变糟时最快摆脱魔法小木棍的方法。“如果你继续用那个指着我，我就让你知道它能飞得多高，”他对最坏的冒犯者——一个戴着高礼帽的矮子——厉声说说，因为除非万不得已，他是不会使用炼金术的。

这只是让那个家伙挥舞着魔法小木棍大喊大叫，爱德正要咆哮着猛击了，这时一个留着小胡子的家伙挥舞着他的棍子，说了些什么，爱德的耳朵突然刺痛了一下，砰的爆了一声，大家又都听得明白对方了。

“你在干什么! ”礼帽在喊，“你怎么进来的? ”

“入侵者！小偷! ”猎人在爱德脚边的画里尖叫，责备地指着他，“他是来把我们都杀死在床上的! ”

“你是谁？谁让你进来的? ”某个姜黄色的女士问道。

“为什么这幅画在动，”爱德喊回去，因为他觉得这是一个更紧迫的问题，“它为什么会说话? ”

这使得每个人都嘎然而止，很多人瞪大眼睛盯着他。“你是麻瓜? ”其中一个无语地说。

“他是衣服狼[1]，”礼帽急切地说，“看他的眼睛! ”

“我以为衣服狼不可能是麻瓜，”一个红头发的家伙迷惑地说。“或者，我的意思是，反过来，我猜——”

“他不是一个麻瓜，”小胡子说，唯一没有像个他妈的疯子一样大喊大叫的人，“我相信他是不可标绘地区的代表团成员之一。阿米斯特里斯，对吗? ”

然而两个脱节的单词就这样一拍即合，爱德没有回应那个头脑清醒的人，而是突然对高礼帽发难，“狼人？你们居然有狼人? ”

高礼帽迅速后退，仍然用棍子指着爱德的脸。“当然! 你以为我们不知道吗? ”

“知道什么? 狼人是真的? ”

“是的，”小胡子回答，突然听起来很累，“他不是狼人，迪达洛——”

“看他的眼睛! ”

“——不是每个眼睛颜色不同寻常的人都是魔法生物，”现在听起来他在这个凡世间除了爬到床上睡上一万年以外别无他求，“他是从分界线那边来的。”

“而且我们没有狼人，”爱德说，“因为他们是虚构的。”

“在这不是。”其中一个红头发的家伙哼了一声。

“是的，当然，无所谓，”爱德断然回答，因为大坨疯狗屎正强迫他进行鉴定分类，许多令人不安的暗示正在慢慢进入他的脑海，“这些画不仅仅是在他妈的说话，它们还对他妈的当前事件做出反应。他们有感知吗? ”

“你们阿米斯特里斯没有活动的画像吗? ”一个红发男人困惑地说。

“不，我们不知道。这东西是活的吗? ”爱德强调，用一根手指戳着画框。

“这是一幅画，伙计，”另一个红头发的人说，声音和前一个人一模一样。

“是的，谢谢，我们已经确定这点了，”爱德干脆地回答。再看一眼，原来不是幽灵替身，而是双胞胎。“我问的是它是怎么说话的。它的动力是什么。到底是谁干的? ”爱德用手指指着那幅画。“你知道你被困在一幅画里吗? ”

“我是一幅画，你这条狗! 我是安提姆修斯·布莱克三世大人的休闲肖像——”

“你为什么要把那幅画从墙上拿下来? ”一个红头发的人怀疑地问。

“为了找出它为什么会动，”爱德断然回答，因为他不打算告诉他们，他打算试着改变它的成分，只为了看看会发生什么。尤其不是现在，他们可能是人。“到底有没有人的灵魂和这些鬼东西绑在一起? ”

很多眼睛瞪大了，爱德真的不喜欢那个非红发的女孩突然看起来非常他妈的担心的样子。“怎么? ”他问。

“人类的灵魂? ”疑心重重的红头发不可思议地问道，“在一幅画里? ”

“它们是吗? ”爱德看到房间里有很多困惑的眼神，对他们耸了耸肩。“你们都不知道答案吗? ”

“他们不是人类的灵魂，”小胡子用一种“请停止挥舞大砍刀”的声音说。“它们是带有人物个性印记的仿品——一个复制品，能对周围环境进行有限认知，但不是一个人。”

“这里我们如何定义‘人’。”爱德逼问道，因为没有操蛋的机器人能像这样，像活人一样做出如此自然、具体、实时的反应。没有人看起来对小胡子的说法有丝毫的把握，而且那个没有红发的女孩脸色有点变绿，她是这里除了爱德之外唯一肤色比脱脂牛奶深一些的人。爱德用手指戳了一下那幅什么狩猎大人的画，画中的狩猎大人愤怒地喘息，气呼呼地转身走开了。“你不能对这种程度的反应进行编程。你知道它们是怎么做出来的吗？你们有人知道吗? ”

“我肯定有书能详细解释这个过程，”小胡子说，爱德还知道他什么时候会被出卖给一罐插着薄荷枝的猪屎呢，“如果你愿意，我们可以一起调查。我知道魔法画家要经过多年的专业学习，但我必须承认我不知道这需要什么技术，先生……对不起，我们还不知道你的名字? ”

“埃尔里克，”爱德简洁地说。就像他会让这些疯子叫他爱德似的，真是见鬼了。

“很高兴见到你，”小胡子从他的牙缝里挤出谎言。“我是莱姆斯·循环[2]。 这是莫莉·韦斯莱，还有她的孩子弗雷德，乔治——”

很多名字被慢慢地说出来，被提到的人点头或者喃喃地打招呼，收起他们的棍子。爱德眯着眼睛看着他们所有人，接受了他无法从这些蠢牛身上得到任何像样答案的事实。这并不是说他们在向他隐藏魔法绘画的秘密：看看他们的脸就知道了。他们只是不知道，他们也不在意他们不知道。至少他们中的大多数如此。唯一一个非红发的女孩看起来仍然心烦意乱，向他和墙上以及咖啡桌上的画投去目光。

“你是一个人来的吗? ”

爱德的眼睛转向小胡子，小胡子显然已经完成了他的小点名。和他一起追究那幅画的问题是没有意义的。爱德以后只能自己找答案了。他耸了耸肩。“就目前而言。”

小胡子并没有真正地笑，但是他收起他的棍子，转向爱德，做出坦诚的姿势，“谁带你来的? ”

这是一个不错的尝试，但爱德把示好反弹回去，就像飞溅的弹片在晴朗的日子里跳起，此时此刻爱德不是很乐于接纳友谊。“某个老师。”

“老师? ”

爱德又耸了耸肩，“胡子长到了这儿。”

“啊。”爱德收到了几道怀疑的目光。也许这里提别人胡子长度等同于开一个下流的鸡巴玩笑。“校长哑铃门，”小胡子说，“他有没有说什么时候回来? ”

“这个早上。”爱德回答，就好像如果大胡子到了他们自己发现不了似的。

“好吧，”一位年长的红发女士说。“那样的话我就开始做早饭了。”她听起来对此不是特别高兴，但这好像是某种让每个人都开始放松的信号——一些巫师一边打着哈欠拖着脚步走出去，一边好奇地最后看了爱德几眼。

这比那些还没离开房间的人直勾勾看着他更有礼貌，这些人大多是孩子，还有一个留着监狱式发型的疯子，以及小胡子。爱德叹了口气，走过去把画贴回墙上，但是颜料大人不同意。“放开我！”他大声喊道，狗又对爱德狂吠起来。“像你这样的人连我的靴子都不配擦! ”

爱德立即厌恶地把画扔回到咖啡桌上。“看见了吗，这太他妈不自然了。我到底是不是在摸某个死人的灵魂? ”

“你这个不信神的杂种! 我要求检查损坏情况”颜料大人大喊道。

“看在梅林的份上，”监狱头嘟囔着，“生物！”

有东西通过一条裂缝出现在爱德旁边，爱德还没来得及控制自己的条件反射就踢出去了，把一个不知道是什么玩意的东西踢到了房间另一边。接下来的一秒钟里才他有时间思考，他妈的，我刚才用全力踢了一个 **孩子** 。然后这个形状很快就恢复了原状，结果它不是孩子，而是一只天杀的奇美拉。

如果爱德的手臂还是金属的，他就不得不阻止自己条件反射地从中变出刀片。“操，对不起，”他咬紧牙关对那个奇美拉小孩说。他要用自己的金属腿把什么人踹到跪下。“你还好吗? ”

让所有人都大吃一惊的是，监狱头突然疯子一样大笑起来。“对、对不起，”他短促而响亮地说，没看任何人，长而柔软的黑发在他弯腰时候晃动。“他刚刚——穿过了房间——哦，梅林——”

那孩子看起来还好，它——他？——站着的样子不像受伤了，用巨大的突眼盯着爱德。从它的眼睛和耳朵看，爱德觉得是蝙蝠杂交，感到愤怒而作呕。这个奇美拉小男孩只有膝盖那么高，他的腰上围着一块看起来像脏布的东西。“对不起，”爱德重复着，尽量不让自己听起来像是在积极地计划用石碳酸[3]给这个一直笑的巫师来个水刑。“你叫什么名字? ”

“那是生物，”屁眼子神经病喘着气擦了擦眼睛，“他是家养小精灵。”

“我他妈的问你了吗? ”

这至少让那个监狱神经病屁眼混蛋停止大笑。甚至画中的狗也停止了吠叫。 “哦，他是我的家养小精灵，”精神病说，皱着眉头，充满自杀倾向，或者蠢到承认它。

“所以你就这样对他，”爱德非常平静地说，一次一只地脱下白色棉手套，从夹克内兜里掏出黑色皮手套。“很高兴知道。”

“这样对他？是你把他从房间一头踢到另一头的。”精神病说，怒视着爱德，从口袋里掏出了他的魔法小木棍。

“这就是当东西瞬移到我的个人空间时会发生的事情，”爱德冷冷地说，因为如果他没把那些突然离他太他妈近的东西踢走，他不会活这么久。他在厚重的手套里弯曲双手，使之适应，转向精神病。“条件反射和对孩子做这种事之间他妈的有很大区别。”

“严肃[4]没有对生物做任何事，”小胡子突然说，走上前，“他也不是个孩子。他只是个家养小精灵。”

“你们……也没有家养小精灵吗? ”非红发女孩犹豫不决地说，也向前迈步，好像她和小胡子要做狗屎事来阻止爱德。“如果你们那里没有狼人……”

奇美拉男孩从墙边爬起来之后就一直站那儿没动，看着他们，眼睛来回闪烁。爱德伸出右拳，手套吱吱作响。他不知道什么是他妈的家养精灵，但这些蠢蛋看起来他妈的很确定。“你们知道奇美拉这个词吗? ”

他得到了很多困惑的表情。“呃……你是说狮头、蛇尾、羊身之类的东西？我哥哥曾经因为工作照顾过一只幼崽，”一个红头发主动说。

“不，”爱德说，尽管这听起来确实像是某个他妈真正的变态炼金术士把整个动物园的动物扔进炼成阵然后放任自流。“我说的是人和动物之间的转化。”

又是一阵沉默，大多数巫师都困惑地交换着眼神。 “等等。 转化就是炼金术，”非红发女孩突然咬着嘴唇说。“你认为那个生物是……人造的? ”

“你跟我说不是吗？”爱德紧绷地说。如果她至少知道什么是炼金术，这已经让她在这个问题上比其他大脑英雄知道的得更多了。

女孩摇摇头，看上去松了一口气，充满好奇，但最重要的是她自信满满。“我研究过家养小精灵。没有任何记录表明它们是以任何方式被人工创造出来的——最早的文献中提到过它们生活在深林中。据我所知，它们是被巫师洗脑的自然存在的魔法物种。”

爱德转向那个孩子，“你生来就是这样的吗? ”

“回答他，”精神病说。

那孩子盯着爱德。“生来就是这样的，”他最后用沙哑的声音说。

“你曾经是人类吗? ”爱德问道，一半注意力都集中在把精神病炼成厕所上。

一个明白无误的嘲笑。不是孩子的表情。“不。”

爱德肩膀上那种深入骨髓的紧张松弛了，放松了双臂。他从牙齿间慢慢呼出一口气，慢慢点点头，然后转向精神病。“所以你只是觉得我踢他很有趣? ”

“你知道吗？是啊。”精神病刻薄地说。“生物自找的。他会为了一块发霉的饼干把我们都卖给黑魔王。我们甚至不能释放他，因为他会跑去告诉食死徒他所知道的一切，即使这也会害死他自己。”

“所以你称他为生物，支使他，当他受到伤害时大笑，让他违背自己的意愿，”爱德挖苦道，“这种情况下我也很他妈乐意出卖你。而且洗脑到底是他妈怎么回事? ”

“这种情况已经持续了很多代了，”这位对精灵了如指掌的自作聪明的女孩用令人惊讶的激烈语气说，“以至于他们现在还告诉自己他们的位置就是被奴役，应该受到可怕的惩罚，应该生活在恶劣的条件下。他们中的很多都被洗脑洗到害怕被释放。”

“所以他是个奴隶，”爱德总结道，手套的指关节发出皮革的吱吱声。“而且这种狗屎事很常见。”怪不得他妈的几乎没人愿意去巫师世界，唯一的真正谜团是为什么他妈的兴不用经常处理来自这个鬼地方的难民。

“是很常见。”聪明裤[5]平静、苦涩地说。她低头看着地板。“我真的什么都没法做。至少不是现在。”

“你就不能直接开门吗? ” 爱德问道，声音里更多的是刻薄而不是怀疑。“就在那儿，我在这边拦住那个神经病，你清出一条通往走廊的路。”

“哈! ”精神病叫道。

聪明裤半露笑容，但笑容很快就消失了，她摇了摇头。“家养小精灵被他们的魔法束缚在房子和主人身上。只有主人深思熟虑的行动才能解救小精灵。”

爱德目不转睛地盯着精神病说：“我相信我能说服他。”

聪明裤又摇了摇头。“这会把我们都置于危险之中，”她平静地说，“他真的会去告诉黑魔王。”

“我们真的不能释放他，”小胡子说，实际上听起来很抱歉，把一只手放在聪明裤的肩膀上。爱德环视了一下房间: 没有人说话，也没有人看起来惊讶、担忧，甚至没有人辞职。他们不在乎。“他的意图非常明确。”

“我知道，”聪明裤更尖锐地说，尽管她又往下看了，蓬松的头发披在她的脸上。“这并不意味着整件事就不卑鄙。”

爱德仔细考虑了把精神病的两个颧骨都打成浆糊的好处和坏处，然后给这里每个巫师混蛋一记爱的敲打，让他们记住这段对话。如果他这么做的话，马斯坦古会把他骂几个小时，这不足以阻止爱德，但确实让他考虑搞一个长期计划替代打人，就是悄悄地让精神病的生活变成地狱。在这一点上，马斯坦古有一个铁的立场政策，那就是别因为被抓而让我他妈的难堪。

如果……家养小精灵……明确打算直接去找他们的什么主人，那么放了他会不会给爱德一趟直接找恐怖分子的快车。

如果小精灵的计划是出售信息——如果巫师们说的是真话，或者甚至知道真相——那么小精灵将试图安排与恐怖组织会面。巫师们似乎都很确定恐怖分子想要这些信息，这是一个很好的机会，恐怖分子实际上会尝试和精灵见面。这样爱德就直接找到了他们。

“等等，”爱德锐利地说，一种可怕的怀疑开始形成。“恐怖分子的政治议程到底是什么？他们在推动什么? ”因为如果在正常社会他妈的允许拥有奴隶的话，那么被贴上恐怖分子标签的人很有可能只些为难的积极分子，他们相信不合时宜的事情，比如人权，结束奴隶制什么的。“你们这些食死徒。他们到底他妈想要什么? ”

“杀死所有麻瓜出生的人，”一个红头发的家伙厉声说，“你们这些不可标绘地区的人真是与世隔绝了，不是吗? ”

爱德根本他妈的不在乎这些奴隶贩子认为他有多落后。“那是什么? ”他说，用银河般宽广的耐心。

“我，”聪明裤说，“还有像其他像我一样的人。”有那么一瞬间，爱德认为她指的是她的种族，因为她看起来绝对比其他奶白皮肤的人来自阳光更充足的地方，但是她接着说，“我的父母都没有魔法。这就是麻瓜出身的意思——我的父母都是麻瓜。”她的嘴扭曲着，“食死徒认为这让我变得不纯洁。”

“他们也想要权力，”小胡子盯着爱德说，“但血统偏见是他们的中心议程，也是他们招募策略的核心。奴役和大规模屠杀麻瓜、麻瓜出身的和其他被视为天生劣等的种族，这既是食死徒喜欢采用的策略，也是他们的共同目标。”

“哈。”不是反对奴隶制的运动，只是老式的种族灭绝。事实上，这有点令人沮丧，但确实让事情变得简单了。

还有，精灵也可以瞬间移动。爱德现在不能。在他释放小精灵之前，他至少得先想想怎么追踪他。无论如何，瞬间移动应该是他最需要破解的魔法。

爱德握紧又放松双手，然后开始脱下手套，换回白手套。“我记得之前有人说了早餐的事? ”

[1] 翻译咒把“狼人wearwolf”翻译为“wear wolf”

[2] 翻译咒把卢平 （Remus Lupin）的姓翻译成了loop in

[3] 即苯酚，有毒。苯酚及其浓溶液对皮肤有强烈的刺激作用。

[4] 翻译咒语把小天狼星（Sirius）的名字翻译成了Serious

[5] 爱德称呼赫敏为Smartypants，意为用令人讨厌的方式显示智力的人。译者直译。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：赫敏，我们都知道热辣外国帅哥是你的弱点，而且这个人至少听说过元素周期表，但是爱德太精神过敏了，不适合你。

小精灵……最后难以捉摸地看了爱德一眼，然后又啪的一声消失了，所以这就是现在摆在爱德面前的问题。巫师们看起来都想对爱德说些什么，但是不知道该怎么说，所以爱德决定独自走向厨房，以减轻他们的认知负担，他们显然还没有准备好。

然而，他最后一个走进厨房：他没预料到食物会是一团糟，因为他之前吃过的奶酪和火腿完全都是正常的，而且他绝对不想窝在厨房里群亲密无间的疯子共用餐桌边，特别是因为盘子、餐巾、杯子、餐具和烧开的水壶在他妈的空中飞来飞去。爱德他妈的一直呆在大厅里，直到所有人都就座，着魔的厨具大旋涡逐渐平息，但他不能空着肚子做瞬间转移的逆向工程。他走了进去。

“埃尔里克，是吗？你的盘子在这里，”当他试图坐在厨房最远的角落时，早餐女士说。她指着所有的青少年，他们都聚集在远离成年人的那一头。

“你刚才是想让我坐儿童桌? ”爱德茫然地说，被这个想法的完全不协调困住了，以至于听起来没有没真正生气。

“你说什么? ”

“没关系。我站着吧。”爱德捞起一盘鸡蛋和吐司，靠在厨柜的一头，背靠着墙。“谢谢你的食物。我愿意付钱，但我的CO是个该死的混蛋，他把我丢在这儿，甚至不知道你们知不知道钱是什么。”

这使半个房间的所有红头发都竖起了毛。“是的，我们知道，谢谢。”其中一个人尖酸地说。

“太好了。你们的钱是什么样的? ”爱德嘴里带着大概半个吐司说。他翻了翻眼睛，在茫然而充满敌意的眼神中咽下满嘴的食物。“纸币，硬币，仙女的愿望，信用卡，是什么样的钱？”

“你们用‘魔法’，”爱德讽刺地说，同时做出引号的手势。“我他妈怎么知道你怎么付钱? ”

“巫师货币都是硬币，”聪明裤说，“麻瓜货币也有硬币，但它们都是小面额的。 他们主要用纸币和信用卡。”她绕过一个红头发，更直接地看着他。 “对不起……你说谁把你扔在这儿的? ”

“我的CO，”爱德无聊地说，“指挥官。他来付我的账。你们都是义务警员吗? ”

“你在军队里? ”聪明裤说，整个厨房里都弥漫着惊讶，“这就是你来这儿的原因吗? ”

“你没有回答我的问题，”爱德指出，自从他发现聪明裤似乎是目前为止唯一一个既有道德又有头脑的人，他就变得比之前友好了。

“我们还没到年龄，”她耸耸肩说，“他们不让我们加入。”

“赫敏。”小胡子在桌边轻声地说，用一种“我们已经讨论过这个了”的语气。

“你知道，你不必正式加入一个俱乐部就可以做义务警员，对吧。”爱德指出，因为这是他最不喜欢听到的语气之一，“你不会得到一个特殊的徽章或者什么。你只需要走出去，做你需要做的狗屎。”

早餐女士在这个时候倒抽了一口气，好像爱德脱了裤子光屁股对着整张桌子的人。“埃尔里克，她还是个孩子! ”

“但是你们遇上了个很糟糕的恐怖分子，”爱德指出，他大多数时候都乐于做混蛋，“听起来他们并不在乎你的狗屁年龄。”

“这就是我们一直在说的。”聪明裤说，看起来深深地证明了自己的正确性。

“麻瓜十七岁就能参军，”双胞胎中一个说，带着回到熟悉的争论的语气。

“好像在不可标绘地区巫师也有军队。”另一个双胞胎说。

“是啊，埃尔里克，你什么时候参军的? ”

“十二岁，”爱德温和地说，每个人都停止了咀嚼，“但我是一个特例。”

“十二岁? ”早餐女士惊恐地质疑。

“是的，我有狗屁要做，”爱德含糊地说。他得到“天啊，你那时才12岁？！？！？”的歇斯底里次数太多了，以至于他的大脑在这一点上跳过了整个动作，尽管人们最初的表情通常都挺有趣的。“你为什么这么害怕教孩子们做狗屎义务警员？这比军队好多了。比如，当然，薪水很屎，但至少你不用服从命令。或者上军事法庭。”

成年人的脸上充满怜悯，这种表情出现在 _巫师_ 脸上显得很 _滑稽_ ，但那对双胞胎像刚从糖果工厂醒来一样看着他。“你很担心上军事法庭吗，埃尔里克? ”

“你会说它们是你生活中的主要关注点吗？”

“呃，不，”爱德说，“他们知道如果把我踢走，我就会在私营部门赚大钱。” 不过说实话，他们可能更担心他会投靠新国或者其他什么的。或者回东方建立邪教团伙。很可能两者兼有。

“军事法庭会把你送进监狱吗？”聪明裤问，听起来很关心。

爱德笑了。“哦，这个好。”他嗤之以鼻，“监狱！这太 _滑稽_ 了。这很滑稽，看，因为利用身在监狱的人要难得多。在军队里，他们只要给你下命令就成了。”

“你听起来不喜欢呆在军队。”唯一一个红发女孩注意到。

爱德耸耸肩，继续吃早餐。“钱给的不错。”这与他为什么没在约定之日后把银怀表砸在马斯坦古头上然后消失在夕阳里的所有原因相去甚远，但这群小雏菊不会理解其中任何一个理由。

“但是你刚才说你能在私营部门赚很多钱，”扎马尾辫的红发男从成人桌那边尖声说。

爱德又耸了耸肩。“但那样就没么方便做研究了。”他嘴里塞着剩下的吐司说。

“什么样的研究? ”聪明裤说，重新活跃起来。

“炼金术。”爱德边说边把更多食物舀进嘴里，以掩饰白眼。

双胞胎交换了一下眼神。“像把铅变成金子? ”

“那是非法的。”爱德轻松愉快地说，同时用最后一片烤吐司吸干鸡蛋。

“所以你做了吗? ”双胞胎中的另一个说，现在每个人都很感兴趣地看着爱德。

“呃，每个人都做过。”爱德对他们皱着眉头。铅变金就像那什么，儿童炼金术101的第三页。“这从来都是每个学校园游会上最受欢迎的课程演示。”

他们交换了更多眼神，“但是违法? ”

“他们变回来了，”爱德暴躁地说，“学校演示和其他类似活动是允许的。你不能到处伪造。金子从不知道哪里冒出来的话，城里的炼金术士是他们第一个要找的地方，而且如果他们抓到你，你就得服七年兵役。大多数炼金术士懒得费事。”

“这就是你身上发生的事吗？”聪明裤睁大眼睛说。

“什么？不是。”就好像他会被抓到一样，即使在里曾堡他还是个孩子的时候。“铅变黄金是世界上最他妈无聊的事，只要敲掉三个质子就完事了。”这确实需要很好的控制，因为如果你不知道你在做什么，你会在炼成阵里用尽自己的力量，就像该用手术刀的时候用撬棍，但是爱德也不打算告诉他们这些。这就是为什么军方开始把伪造黄金的人征入军队，而不是把他们扔给行刑队——如果你有足够的能力高效伪造黄金，又胆子大到觉得自己能侥幸逃脱，他们就可以利用你。

“敲掉质子? ”聪明裤说，眼睛现在睁得更大了，“但是——你——只有粒子加速器做得到。”

“粒子加速器？”爱德咀嚼了一下这个词，考虑着，“好吧，不是不准确，但炼金术士就听起来更好。”他把头转向聪明裤，她回瞪着他，带着几分惊慌。她不是白痴。“最近的图书馆在哪里? ”

话刚出口，爱德就想起了马斯坦古看不懂海盗递给他那张纸。他的头向后重重撞在橱柜上，从牙齿间发出嘶嘶声。“操。首先，有书用的翻译石吗？”

“你要图书馆做什么? ”精神病怀疑道。

“去操书，蠢蛋，”爱德没好气地说，“你以为我会在图书馆做什么? ”

精神病眯起了眼睛。“哦，这就是军队派你来这儿的目的吗? 坐下来读点书? ”

“楼上就有个图书馆，”聪明裤说得很快，爱德还没来得及把精神病的裤子炼成椅子，然后扔出餐具给他理发。“我知道一个文本翻译咒——用来翻希腊语的，但是我们可以试着修改它? ”

“楼上? 太好了。”爱德说着，砰地放下盘子，推开橱柜。“咱们走吧。”

“进图书馆不安全。”小胡子立刻说，快速和精神病交换了一下眼神，眼神尖叫着说绝对不行。“它还没被打扫过，而且无论如何都堆满了黑魔法书。”

“生物，不要让任何人进入图书馆，”精神病更直接地命令道，眼睛盯着爱德。无事发生，但是精神病看起来既不失望也不疯狂，所以小精灵应该是用它的魔法精灵耳朵听到的。

爱德也眯起眼睛。“好吧，我们去找个其他的书馆。”他说，因为如果他在墙上变个洞出来，就会变成一场战斗，然后马斯坦古就会在他耳边嗡嗡几天，接着可能会分配他去下水道盯梢。他只能等他们放松了警惕，才知道他们到底想藏什么东西。

“嗯，”聪明裤犹豫了一下，然后面露喜色，“我们可以去欢迎收藏图书馆[1]。不远。”

“我也去。”不是双胞胎的那个红头发快速说。

“我也去。”红发女孩说，匆忙拿起盘子放进水池。

“你们都还有清洁工作要做。”早餐女士说，如果不是她还在盯着他看，她的语气可能会更严厉，如果让爱德猜的话。

“得了吧，妈妈，现在可是假期! ”红发女孩说， “我们已经打扫了好几天了！ 另外我们只是去图书馆。学习，你知道吗？书 ？”

“这样不安全，”早餐女士气冲冲地说，最后看着她的孩子。

“为什么不行呢？毛毛[2]现在就在外面，自己一个人，”红发女孩马上顶了回去，转向她。“我们会在一起的，你不能把我们永远都困在这儿！不管怎么说，这只是麻瓜的伦敦! ”

“我是麻瓜出身，”聪明裤用一种明智的声音补充，让她听起来很有责任感，特别是在红头发小姐旁边。爱德知道它是因为阿尔经常把它用在爱德身边，造成过毁灭性的后果。“我认得路。”

“你们都不是成年人。”早餐女士厉声说。

“弗雷德和乔治可以和我们一起去，”红发小姐立即反驳说。

小胡子和精神病看起来都下定决心不让爱德指染这栋房子任何一件有趣的东西，其次是他妈的能离开这里听起来真好。“我是个成年人。”爱德嘟哝道，并不真的想肩负起保姆的重担，但他真的需要图书馆。如果他依赖巫师施法来看懂书，那么他需要立刻开始学习他们的语言。

他们自然都听到了。“看见了吗？埃尔里克是成年人。他在军队里。”红发小姐立刻说，“而且再说一遍，我们只是去图书馆。”

“我们也会去的。”双胞胎中的一个说，他们俩也都站着。“我们会确保不会有任何事发生在鼻涕亲戚和金金[3]身上。”

面对一帮青少年——说实话，为什么她不想让他们离开房子——早餐女士面色阴沉，但会最终让步，尽管这可能只对爱德来说是显而易见的，因为首先，她和她的孩子们都开始了喋喋不休的长篇大论。

爱德没听，因为精神病也严厉地怒视着他。“你的长官就这么把你留在这儿了? 没有接到任何命令? ”

“不，有命令。”爱德承认，看在即将到来的书的面子上很仁慈。

“那命令是…… ”

爱德耸耸肩，“找个图书馆。”

“这就是你接到的命令? ”

“是啊。”

“我不信。”

“如果你想，可以问我的指挥官，”爱德甜美地说。“他会回来的，在……好吧，实际上，只要他愿意，什么时候都行。我相信你们会相处得很好的。”

随着年龄的增长，爱德学到的最好的报复方法之一就是不亲自跟权威白痴打交道——多数情况下——而是把他们交给马斯坦古。他们可以在他的翻领上哭诉爱德是多么的凶暴可怕，而爱德去实际摆平狗屎。到了最后，这个问题要么被马斯坦古的烂话平息，要么就被烤瘪了。双赢。阿尔甚至可以称之为外交。

而且精神病看起来真的很不高兴，但他也知道自己无能为力，这也是爱德最喜欢的表情。他很他妈的希望精神病抱怨: 马斯坦古把爱德丢在这儿活该头痛，在这个地狱般的房子里，和一堆巫师奴隶贩子和欠操的多动症儿童一起。

某方似乎得到了他们想要的。“咱们走，”红发小姐说，把他们都推搡出厨房，“来吧，我们得去管道那儿去。”

“地铁。”聪明裤纠正道。

“对，地铁。”

爱德不喜欢这个说法，但他似乎没有太多选择。红发小姐和她兄弟去拿钱包的时候，爱德不得不在门边等着，而双胞胎和聪明裤都和他一起等。他们都毫无歉意地盯着他看。

“你要找什么? ” 聪明裤问，至少装得像个正常人，“在图书馆。你在研究什么吗? ”

“瞬间移动，”爱德说，“理论是最好的，但是操作手册也无妨。方程式吧，如果有的话。”

他们交换着眼神，聪明裤比双胞胎更矛盾。“你是说幻影移形吗? ”

爱德气呼呼的，“我不知道，看我像知道吗？”

“就是这个。”双胞胎中的一个说，砰的一声消失了。

全凭本能推动的爱德已经脑子乱套了。双胞胎现在在他身后——再一次出现在他的前面，爱德向后转之后警惕起来。双胞胎看起来有点惊讶，但是没有爱德那么吃惊愤怒。“你们他妈 _也_ 会? ”他质问。门钥匙是一种东西，听起来像是某种设备，而小精灵显然是个 _魔法物种_ ，好吧，成，但是这个——“你们他妈 _也_ 会瞬移？”

“你跟踪我，”双胞胎说，皱着眉头，听起来不太确定。

爱德也对他皱眉头，因为——他确实追踪了。“再来一次，”他命令道，这次要注意到底是他妈的什么东西让他后颈毛都炸了，就在双胞胎再次出现之前，这个东西告诉爱德他们就在身后。

这很像是一种神奇的刺痛感，与他的战斗反应相结合。如果爱德猜的话。双胞胎先瞬移到他右边，然后又移向后面，再传移向左边，最后移到房间的角落，每次爱德猛地转向正确的方向，但基本上只在双胞胎已出现的时候。当双胞胎瞬移到视野之外的某个地方时，可能在其他房间什么的，爱德感觉不到任何东西。

这远不是他追踪瞬间移动需要的。“你是怎么做到的? ”他反而问道，“是什驱动它的？”

双胞胎看着对方又看着他，“我们的魔法？”

“是，肯定是魔法。它的工作原理是什么？”

他们向他解释目标、从容、决心。

“所以你们是在告诉我，”爱德说，向已死的、缺席的上帝祈祷他只是理解错了，“你只是很用力地希望，然后它就发生了? ”

“不是每个人都能做到的，”其中一个双胞胎说。

“如果搞砸了可能会死。”另一个双胞胎补充。

“怎么搞砸？”爱德质疑，“又没有他妈的方程式。发愿得不够用力? ”

“注意力分散，是的。”其中一个双胞胎说。

“喝醉的时候幻影移形。”

“让自己筋疲力尽。”

“目的地太远。”

“有反幻影移形咒，”聪明裤补充，“那些讨厌咒语让你分体。”

“你可以阻止人别人间移动? ”爱德说，专注于胡说八道的相关部分。

聪明裤点点头。“这些咒语大多数都相当难施，除非你有很多时间或者你是个很厉害的巫师，但是有些地方会把它们锚定在地面或建筑物上。这就是为什么你不能在好格·渥茨幻影移形。”

“那么，”爱德说，试图把他妈的事实从地狱里拼图拼出来，“你是它内部驱动，通过你自己的……魔法，当然，管他呢。目标就是……想象你的目的地。”

“你只能去你已经去过的地方，” 其中一个双胞胎中补充，“否则就太危险了。”

“危险，”爱德重复，他绝对快疯了，他们他妈的怎么连这个词具体是什么意思都不明白，但马上红发小姐轰隆地冲下楼梯。“快点，在她改变主意之前，”她嘘道，把所有人都刮出了门。

爱德被出埃及记般的大逃亡带走了，尽量不低声咆哮。这种狗屎就是为什么他还是青少年的时候就不和青少年交往。“那可见光的散发呢？”他在他们都匆匆沿着前面得小路离开时问道。

“啥，伙计？”

“辐射。不管粒子之间发生了什么相互作用，它们他妈的都在魔法物品上产生了诡异的微光。” 他们穿过前门，来到人行道上，爱德朝身后的房子做了个手势。 现在微光已经不那么明显了，日光下几乎不可见，但仍然存在于魔法房子挤压其他房子的边缘。

他们都看着房子，但大多数人看起来很困惑，红发小姐看起来只是不耐烦。 “我什么都没看见，”不是双胞胎的那个斜着眼睛说。

“我也是，”红发小姐说，看都不看房子一眼，“你确定这是魔法吗? ”

“你使用它时就会感到什么，”爱德生气地说，“我能在魔法物品上看到和感觉到它——那幅画，那个该死的花盆。就像空气因炎热而产生的振动。”

“花盆？”不是双胞胎的那个低声说。

“我从没见过这样的事，”双胞胎怀疑地说，“你说取下来的那幅画上有? ”

“是的。当你在我身边……幻影移形……的时候，有一种身体上的感觉。”爱德说，尽量不去磨牙。阿尔最近一直对牙釉质破裂和下巴拉伤发牢骚，但是爱德不会说你瞬移的时候我会感到刺痛。“你什么都感觉不到吗? ”

“魔杖有时会变暖，”聪明裤怀疑地说，这支持了爱德的辐射理论——如果她说的是他们的武器小棍儿的话——但是这对他理解视觉现象一点他妈的帮助都没有。该死，这可能只是爱德撞了真理之门太多次的副作用之一，他都快有自己的旋转门了。他会问马斯坦古是否也看到了这些狗屎，虽然这可能甚至不是一个有用的数据点，因为据爱德所知，马斯坦古没有爱德和阿尔那种一摸就能获得物体大致元素组成的技巧。爱德认为至少需要两次真理旅行才能得到这个小小的奖励：他失去手臂之后做得到，但是阿尔在找回身体后才掌握了这个技巧。

爱德打算问更多关于瞬移的问题——它们能独立传送物体吗？——当房子的门开始格格响时，红头发小姐立刻转过来，抓住她兄弟们的毛衣。 “走，走，走! ” 她嘘道，然后他妈的又一次，爱德被这伙过度发育的青少年卷走了，他们在人行道上狂奔，就像门廊要爆炸一样。

然后他们身后的门砰地打开了，爱德决定最好不要再浪费任何可以在图书馆的时间了。他预定了图书馆。

孩子们很快就放慢了速度，他们的喘气表明他们只是想摆脱不适，而不是过于兴奋。从那儿开始他们就都挤在聪明裤后面，像一只被占区的菜鸟车队。爱德开始怀疑地扫视他们周围的环境，但一切似乎都很正常: 一旦他们离开住宅区，街道上很快就挤满了人，那些奇怪的光滑的汽车在他们周围疾驰，在彩色电动交通信号灯前聚集或左冲右撞。没有人穿得太疯狂，也没有人多看他们一眼，尽管一切对爱德来说都离奇得让他觉得有点梦幻。它看起来完全不像是一个受到恐怖分子威胁的城市。

走到车站并不是很远，虽然他们确实耽误了一分钟，当爱德看到一辆停着的樱桃红的摩托车时，他几乎想从手边最近的材料中炼出照相机。他 _需要_ 这辆摩托的照片。他回去之后要把自己的摩托变得和他一模一样。这里的汽车看起来都很奇怪，但这辆摩托是所有摩托的柏拉图式理想型，所有的摩托都应该是这样。如果只有爱德一个人，他将有极大风险……借用它。他会换回去的。最后。可能吧。

就在红发小姐看起来要冒险拖爱德的胳膊肘的时候，它被可能的主人救了。“我有点想操你的摩托。”爱德诚实地告诉那个家伙，比划着，然后注意到对方更雄辩的“陌生人对我说外语”不解手势。

巫师团里有人尖声说话，但摩托男却咧嘴一笑，用手势回应，所以爱德在转身回车站时冲他眨眼又挥手。当双胞胎和红发小姐给用一种印象深刻又思索的眼神看着他时，不是双胞胎的那个和聪明裤显得都很尴尬。“你不能这么做! ”聪明裤带着怒气低声说，把他们赶下车站的扶梯。

“刚做完。”爱德说，他没有兴趣去弄清楚是哪一部分让他们陷入了歇斯底里。 反正他还有更重要的问题。“小胡子施的翻译魔法，不能转移吗？他必须对双方都这样做才能有用吗”

“什么? ”

“摩托男听不懂我说的话，”爱德说。“等等，只能翻一种语言吗？你能听懂我现在的话吗? ”他最后用新国话说。

“是的，”她回答，至少现在看起来更像是困惑而不是尴尬。“我不懂这个翻译咒，但它听起来适用范围比较广。如果……那个骑摩托的人……不明白你的意思，那么就应该是吧，可能双方都得被施咒才会有用……”

“这太操蛋了。”爱德说，心里想把所有技术性的翻译问题都还给阿尔。如果他开始思考在他的脑子里魔法是怎么作用的，只是为了一点他妈的翻译，他就会从搞研究的码头上翻下去，直到他找到一些他妈的答案才会浮出水面。

“那可是你说的。”不是双胞胎的那个嘟囔着。

车站很脏，但是仍比爱德以前去的车站都更光滑闪亮，甚至比中央市都强，这儿有很多抛光的金属。聪明裤把他们带到一排自动售票机前，自信地开始将纸币放进去。爱德饶有兴趣地看着，想看看他是否能从面额中算出他们是否用十进制，而红发小姐带着一种令人印象深刻的坚定表情向每个人突然发难：“我们去看毛毛吧。”

令人担忧的是，这让每个人都停下来互相看看，就像她说的让我们再去抢一次银行。而且好像他们在考虑一样。“哇，去图书馆怎么了? ”爱德质问。

“我们可以之后再去，”红发小姐不耐烦地说，“不然我们什么时候才能有这样的机会呢? ”

“我们不能。”不是双胞胎的那个不高兴地说，每个人都完全忽略了爱德。

“为什么不呢? 我们知道他住在哪里，”红发小姐说。

“只有弗雷德和乔治可以幻影移形，我们没有任何扫帚或任何交通工具。”不是双胞胎的那个说。

“我们可以坐火车，”聪明裤平静地说，“需要几个小时，但我们能做到。从伊斯灵顿到萨里没那么远。”

“哑铃门说他在那里有保护，”不是双胞胎的那个怀疑地说。

“那又怎样？我们只是去看看。”红发小姐尖锐地说，“而且，你说他的窗户上有栅栏。你说他叔叔把他像动物一样关起来了。甚至整个夏天都不让我们给他写信——”

“谁是毛毛？”爱德打断了红发小姐，是时候弄清楚他们到底在他妈策划越什么青少年监狱。

双胞胎大笑起来，吓了一跳，其他两个红头发也都哼着乐。聪明裤咬着嘴唇笑着，“不是毛毛，”她说，“是毛毛。”

“你只是说了同一个词两次，”爱德说，在这一点上比任何事情都更顺从于欠操的翻译。

“毛毛是我们的朋友，”聪明裤说，“我猜……这个词你听起来像毛毛。”

“毛毛·波特，”不是双胞胎的那个说，好像它会澄清什么似的。

“多毛的陶工[4]，”爱德怀疑地重复，“那这是个狂野陶工。”

双胞胎立刻笑得前仰后合。“毛茸茸的专业制陶匠，”他们一起嚎叫着，让一些路过的乘客看着他们。

“你为什么不让我在图书馆下车呢。”爱德说，并不是真正的疑问句。

这突然让聪明裤变得特别内疚。“怎么。”爱德危险地说。

“对不起，埃尔里克。”她不情愿地说，“麻瓜图书馆不会有任何关于幻影显形的东西，我们自己也无法进入任何一个魔法图书馆。”

爱德盯着她，“你现在才提起这件事？”

“在我们知道你要找什么之前就已经同意去图书馆了，”红发小姐马上辩护道，然后在爱德把目光转向她的又补充了一句，“我们回去后会帮你进图书馆的。”

爱德双臂交叉，“再试一次。我进去不需要你们帮忙。”

“对抗家养小精灵？是啊你会做。”她马上说，“那个生物可以让整个房子对抗你，而且严肃已经给他了直接的命令。无论如何他都不会让任何人进去。他可以对你做很多非常恶劣的事情，只为了遵守这个命令，他会记得今天早上是谁把他狠狠踢飞得。”

“是吗？那你打算怎么办? ”爱德问道，“如果这个精灵真这么麻烦。”

“骗严肃给他一个自相矛盾的命令，”红发小姐轻松地说，“他自己不会试图阻止你的，他讨厌严肃，而且严肃也不会怀疑我在做什么。”

“这是真的，”不是双胞胎的那个说，“甚至没有人认为金易[5]是个大混蛋。”

爱德考虑了一下他的选择，全面思考哪个他妈的最讨厌。试图自己找到一个图书馆会花费太多的时间，他怀疑不让孩子们自生自灭就意味着说去他妈的，用炼金术把他们绑起来，威胁他们交出图书馆的位置。然后把他们一起拖走，大概在这个时候把他们捆上，塞住嘴巴。他不知道这里的图书管理员是什么样子，但他怀疑他们是否会喜欢他拉着五个被自制监狱镣铐锁着的青少年。

此外严格来说，爱德已经同意照顾这些不良青年了，即使他是在虚假的借口下同意的，而且因此可以在任何公平的法庭上不受合同约束。但保姆不像其他合同。 小孩不是你能抛弃的东西，即使他们是诡计多端又叛逆的巫师种子。

“你们欠我一个大人情，”他锐利地说，打断了来自红发代表团辱骂手足的标准噪音，“别以为我不会收账。”

“好的。”红发小姐坚定地说，她是一个毫无自我保护意识的女孩，“赫敏，我们有线索吗？”

聪明裤皱起眉头，“我不能触发未成年人魔法法。弗雷德，乔治，你知道—— ? ”

他们的大部分话语在那个时候变成了胡言乱语，因为听起来越来越像魔法术语，直接翻译不出来。爱德华厌恶地转过身，至少凑近仔细看了一下售票机，这让聪明裤突然停下来，冲过去给机器塞了钱，然后收走吐出来的纸票。她毫不客气地把一张票塞到爱德手里，然后把他推过旋转门。

至少它们的数字符号是一样的。爱德看到的字母看起来像极其简化的古德拉克曼符文，但是知道数学还是数学令人安心。不过爱德在魔法世界的运气不错，他们他妈的可能会把数字倒过来或者上下颠倒，或者出现其他一些同样不合理的情况。

事实证明，这些列车就像宝哲（Baozhe）的火车系统一样，只不过是在地下隧道中运行，而不是在城市的高架轨道上运行。当他们上车的时候，红头发的都表现得好像他们从来没有他妈的踏出过房子一步，盯着每个人，好奇地摸扶杆，这让爱德有点不安，这些孩子都跟在邪教团伙里长大的似的。只有聪明裤一个人表现得很正常，不过如果爱德没看错她的表情，当她抓住红发小姐和不是双胞胎的那个并要求大家在车厢的角落里坐下时，她感到很尴尬。

爱德站在那里，用胳膊肘勾住一根扶杆，低头看着他们。询问一群青少年确实不是最好的研究方法，但他现在也没有其他选择，而且他也不知道这趟旅程会持续多久。“闷热出身[6]是什么狗屎？你是个巫师，但你父母不是？是魔法会遗传还是巫师不是我想的那个意思？”

所有的孩子都以他们可能认为是非常随意的方式环顾四周，好像他们想确保没有人在看他们或偷听他们。这让他们看起来像是要进行某种六方毒品交易。“什么? ” 爱德直言不讳地说，没有环顾四周。没人看他们，除了他左边过道对面的老太太，她只是在瞧他的屁股。

“麻瓜们不知道我们，”红发小姐小姐低声说，眯起眼睛看着爱德身后的女士。

“什么，认真的？你们这实行族隔离？”爱德怀疑地说。“你是在告诉我——这就是为什么你们所有人都表现得好像我们要被训导员抓住一样? ”

“这里的每个人都是麻瓜，”不是双胞胎的那个不安地说，眼神四处闪避，“他们不应该知道我们的事。”

“真的吗？像——所有人？整列火车？”

双胞胎同时耸了耸肩，“嗯，是的。据我们所知，巫师通常远离麻瓜空间。”

“比如什么？地铁？”

“大多数巫师选择飞行，”双胞胎不会嘀咕，“或者用烟道。”

“而不是地铁? ”爱德讽刺地说。

“大多数城市里都是麻瓜，”双胞胎中的一个耸耸肩，“巫师们一般都只住在巫师村里。”

“这太操蛋了，”爱德坦率地说，“你是怎么干各种事的？妈的，你说过你的父母不是巫师。你是怎么隐瞒的？”

“我父母知道，”聪明裤说，嘴角微微下撇，“对麻瓜出身的父母有特殊照顾。”

“所有这些法律都是为了确保麻瓜们不会发现，”不是双胞胎的那个说，“这就是为什么我们未成年时不能在校外施法。这就是所谓的保密法。”

“你那边怎么样？” 一个双胞胎好奇地说，红头发小姐对他摆出一张臭脸，但至少阻止了她的怒视那个看屁股的奶奶，“用……炼金术? ”

“任何人都可以成为一个炼金术士。”爱德说，然后精确性迫使他改正，“就像任何人都可以学物理。有些人是天生的，有些人要花几年才能理解最基本的狗屎，有些人挣扎得太厉害，根本不值得。但任何人都可以学习。”

不是双胞胎的那个整张脸都皱起来了，“麻瓜会炼金术吗？”

“我不是巫师。”爱德尖锐地说。

聪明裤看起来正在思考。“不过，你们整个国家都不可标绘，”她说，一半是自言自语，“我想知道这是否会改变情况。”

“还是不知道那他妈的是什么意思。”爱德自信地说。

“这意味着你的整个国家被施了魔法，让麻瓜们找不到它，”一个双胞胎说。

爱德对此深表他妈的怀疑，“我们没有巫师。”

“什么，完全没有？”不是双胞胎的那个说，看起来惊讶又混乱。

“没有。”爱德直言不讳。“人们知道你们，但大多数情况下，但是几乎没人愿意穿过分界线，哪怕只是来看看。现在我来了，我知道为什么了。”他低声补充道。

不过老实说这个地铁还不错，如果爱德不是来这工作的，也没有被迫和小孩们在一起，他会想要探索这个城市的。他肯定希望有更多的时间和那辆摩以及其他类似的东西在一起。如果最容易的穿越通道不是在新国屁股尽头的话，也许会有更多的人来参观。

他不会告诉这些孩子这些的。如果他们生活在某种疯狂的与世隔绝的巫师邪教中，他们可能无法接受自己的世界观被太多地颠覆。爱德根本他妈无法想象他们的社会是怎么运作的，他们显然有自己的法律和执法机关，但几乎不进入城市。巫师恐怖分子的目标显然是非巫师，哪个，什么？当一个暴戾炼的金术士发了疯开始谋杀时，很他妈难以错过。但是如果巫师政府告诉巫师们恐怖分子不存在……

考虑这种体制的完全不可持续性，爱德又从意识深处挖出一种毛骨悚然的怀疑。 这个比“也许恐怖分子正在反对奴隶制”更糟糕——他还需要向外界求证。“是什么驱动着你们……魔法? ” 他问道，尽量保持中立的语气。 “能量从哪里来? ”

当所有红头发交换着眼神并耸肩时，聪明裤皱起眉头。“我们？” 不是双胞胎的那个说，“它来自内部，伙计。从作为一个巫师本身。”

“你们能活多久？平均而言。”爱德说，下沉的感觉没有增加但也没有减少。大胡子看起来很老——但也许他只有四十岁，只是身体老化。爱德不知道自己在布里格斯用自己作为燃料来治疗他的刺穿伤时，寿命缩短了多少，但这并没有改变他身体上他注意到的任何东西，但这只是一次。如果巫师一直在使用它……

“呃，大概一百五十岁”不是双胞胎的那个大胆猜测。

听起来他妈不太对啊，“你怎么计算年数? ”

“绕太阳三百六十五天，伙计，”双胞胎中的一个困惑地说，“怎么了？”

所以他们的寿命明显长于阿美斯特里斯公民的平均水平。成吧，挺好。“如果你不知道你正在做的魔法的驱动力是什么，有可能你在用自己的寿命，”爱德简短地说，“这看起来不像是这里的情况，但是这也不能让我真正他妈乐观地找到它的来源。所有的能量都有来源。任何事情都有代价。”

“炼金术的驱动力是什么? ” 聪明裤好奇地问道。 巫师炼金术士不提及任何能量来源——它被认为是魔法的一种应用”

“构造转变，”爱德不耐烦地说。他不能不解释，但说真的，他们有更大的问题。 “或者如果你用新国做法，来自一种叫做龙脉的东西，我百分之六十肯定它是太阳辐射。你们真的不知道是什么驱动你们的狗屎魔法吗？谁在做研究? ”

“有……一些研究人员在诺尔伟[7]研究如尼文。”聪明裤不确定地说。

“那么大学呢？那里有什么样的研究项目啊？”爱德问道，因为在找同行评审的学术调查时，他不想听到“某个地方的某些人在看如尼文”。

现在，聪明裤看起来就像她刚刚闻到了一些很难闻的味道，然后意识到那是从她身上发出来的。“我所知道的唯一一所巫师大学是在邦格拉迪什[8]，”她不高兴地说，“法国有一些专门的学院，但大多是魔咒学院。我不知道他们是否做研究。”

爱德花了好几秒钟才完全理解她刚才说的话。“一所大学? ”这不可能，“我们说的是同一件事吗? ”请让他们谈论的是两件不同的事情。“高等教育？人们获得学位的地方？发表？研究？我操，你们这些人怎么找医生？”

他真是烦透了所有的“什什什什什么？”。每次他一开口，他们就交换眼神。 “你是说治疗师吗? ”不是一个双胞胎的那个怀疑地问，但是聪明裤摇着头。

“像我父母这样的医生是医生，”她说，对红头发们皱着眉头，“巫师有医学课程吗？集中的那种？”

“治疗师都当学徒的。”红发小姐说，疑惑地看着聪敏裤，好像她才是那个吐疯话的人。

“我操他妈的上帝啊，”爱德大为惊叹。“这——你们处在他妈的黑暗时代。种族隔离，甚至不住在城市里，没有集中的医学研究——难怪你门他妈的不知道魔法从何而来！你们还活着真他妈是个奇迹！你们婴儿死亡率是多少？你们接种过疫苗吗? ”

“魔法是从哪里来的这件事真的让你很困扰。”不是双胞胎的那个观察道。

爱德的眼睛可能出故障了。“让我困扰？”他质问，“你的意思是它没有困扰你吗？你不知道你的‘魔法’从何而来。传送东西可不简单，你明白吗？你能把自己在几秒钟内分解到分子水平，然后移动，再重组，非常完美。仅仅存储那些信息——你的形状，你的思想——哪怕只有一秒钟！能源成本就高令人望而却步。如果成本来自于你们自身，那么你们每个人都是一颗该死的行走炸弹，而我们在这一点上直接面对人类的生物学硬件限制。要么你是一个与和不同的物种，在分子水平上有着不同结构的另一种人，要么你的能量就是通过你被回收，而不是来自你。它来自其他地方。最他妈可能的假设是他妈的二号门，而你们不知道这扇门通向哪里。”

现在他们都在看着他，好像他就是城镇广场上那个喜欢把自己被外星人绑架的个人观点以最大音量告诉任意路人的家伙。“我觉得你不用太担心这个，伙计。”一个双胞胎说，好像他在迁就爱德。“人们使用魔法已经有几百年了，但也没有坏事发生。”

“哦，你对此有证据，是吗？你怎么知道你不是在世界的另一边爆炸婴儿什么的呢？”

“我……我认为人们会注意到婴儿爆炸的报道。”红发小姐沉默了一小会儿后小心翼翼地说。

“不一定要是字面意思，”爱德咆哮道。“我的意思是，你不知道你是怎么做到的。在炼金术中，没有什么‘我做到了，但我不知道怎么做到的’。如果你不知道方法，它就不会起作用，谢他妈的天谢他妈的地，因为这让噩梦般的场景远离那些笑着扣扳机的怪胎们的掌控。如果你在做像治疗这样的狗屎——你知道一个正常的医生如果不知道自己在做什么，会把你搞得多惨吗？你还想加上魔法? ”

不仅仅是小孩们，现在整个车厢里都有很多人斜视着他。爱德需要冷静下来。他会让自己心脏病发作而死的，然后阿尔就会穿越到这里来，把整个巫师地狱烧为平地，而这样会让阿尔难过，所以爱德需要冷静下来。他在火车上对一群孩子大喊大叫，说他们怎么不懂魔法。从这里开始没有很多方法，但是大多数都还算可行。

爱德用鼻子深深呼出一口气，让自己镇定下来。“就——别他妈的在意。我们他妈的在哪一站下车？

[1] 赫敏指的是坐落于伦敦尤思顿路（Euston Road）的威康图书馆\收藏馆（Wellcome Library\Collection），翻译石将其翻译为welcome collection library 。威康图书馆建立在亨利·威康爵士的收藏基础上，他的兴趣是广义上的医学史，包括炼金术和巫术等，而且还包括人类学和民族志，现免费对公众开放。

[2] 金妮说的是哈利（Harry），翻译咒将其翻译为Hairy。

[3] 翻译咒把罗恩（Ron）和金妮（Ginny）翻译为runny kin 和 gin-gin

[4] hairy potter，poter有陶工的有意思。

[5] 翻译咒把金妮翻译成gin ee。

[6] 爱德把“麻瓜出身（Muggle born）”说成了“muggy born”。

[7] 翻译咒把挪威（Norway）翻译成了nor way。

[8] 翻译咒把孟加拉（Bangladesh）翻译成了bang ladesh。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：我想赫敏作为两个牙医的书呆子小孩，一定去过威康图书馆。


	5. Chapter 5

他们来到另一个住宅区，这排房子周围的院子稍微大一些，花圃明显更漂亮。聪明裤走过去和车站服务人员聊了一会儿，然后回来，自信地大步穿过街道，走进一个公园。

很自然地，他们在开始的五分钟内就迷了路。

爱德承认这里的每条街道和每栋房子看起来几乎完全一样，但当他实际有狗屎可做的时候对浪费日光并不仁慈。但除了尖锐地建议他们回车站让服务人员给他们画张地图外他什么也做不了。他又不熟悉这个地方，甚至没有翻译魔法也不能和他妈的任何人说话。

他跟在儿童团后面，心怀不满，打算做点什么。他们要去拜访的毛毛男最好给爱德的实验设计事业慷慨捐赠一些他的魔法屎，这样他就实际能证明一些东西，来度过被浪费的一天。“巫师都是疯子，不知道他们自己的魔法如何运作”不是他希望着手收集的那种情报，而且这可能意味着他和阿尔的研究论文将具有最恼人意义上的开创性: 没有参考文献，没有同行研究，只有他们两个和他们智慧的鹤嘴锄来开垦他妈的土地。这意味着要花很多时间和巫师们面对面交流，那样的话就意味着要处理他们的 _奴隶制问题_ 。

一件一件来。先是恐怖分子，然后是操蛋的完全不合理的奴隶制度。

不过爱德需要彻底想清楚这些魔法狗屎。他不知道魔法有什么限制，因为 _瞬间移动_ 显然普遍到青少年们都在做。显然，魔术不是永久性的，但其中似乎根本没有等价交换。 _瞬间移动_ 怎么会是非永久性的呢？它的效果发生并持续发生。其中涉及的能量必须是巨大的……或者巫师们有办法作弊。可以说，有一些东西可以降低成本或者取代成本，或者有办法可以让他们在不破坏发电机的情况下做一些耗能剧烈的狗屎。

而且有一种可能性就是不管巫师们对灵魂做什么，都可以绕过真理之门——这既是好事也是坏事，因为他们的方法可能不需要血肉作通行费，这也意味着反向操作那些狗屎不用付出代价。

不幸的是，如果不用通行费，那做起来就他妈的容易得多了。

爱德无法解释真理之门。等价交换在那里完全失效。他的胳膊换回阿尔的灵魂——这一点现在、过去、将来都完全说不通。这怎么能 _等价_ 呢？但是他能理解是什么把炼金术士送到真理之门的，它有一个效果模式: 获得知识和能力，身失去体部位。如果这就是他能从“魔法”中了解到的极限——仅仅是能够描述它的运作模式，描绘它在世界上产生的涟漪——那么他能够做得到。

他做了个鬼脸。对付恐怖分子会牵扯到很多这种快速而且只涉及表面的肮脏胡扯，他能他妈的看出来。爱德对 _全才_ 这个词恨之入骨，而国家炼金术士年度审核总是让他怒不可遏。因为全才是他的官方定位，虽然好吧他知道为什么，但这只是因为他总是不断陷入到这种让他别无选择，只能牺牲深入理解、扩大研究广度的情况当中。

他不是不明白。飞速解决狗屎是他的强项。但是全才是 _涉猎者_ ，而爱德不他妈的涉猎。爱德粉碎。

又他妈的一次，他不得不在恼人的短时间内粉碎它——尽快，在恐怖分子决定再次攻击之前——而且没有阿尔，真是令人沮丧。如果这坨烂事变得更烦人的话，爱德无论如何要逼着马斯坦古把阿尔带来做研究顾问，不管有没有危险。

“埃尔里克! ”

“干什么！”爱德不耐烦地说。红发小姐在他脸前挥手，“你他妈的想要什么？”

“我们迷路了。”她酸溜溜地说。

“我他妈的注意到了。”爱德不耐烦地说。他们又回到了公园，爱德很肯定这就是他们开始的那个公园。“你想让我做什么？我告诉过你了，再去问问那个车站的服务人员。”

“我们分头寻找正确的街道吧，”红发小姐说，有意无视他，转身指向公园入口， “你、我和赫敏走这边，弗雷德和乔治跑到那边去。我们在……”

她停了下来，张着嘴，目不转睛，然后摸索着抓住聪明裤的胳膊，“那个是——看！”

她没等聪明裤回答就朝操场飞奔而去。“毛毛! ” 她大喊道，挥舞手臂，其他孩子跟在她后面跑，只有双胞胎充满尊严地走着路。

红发小姐直直向一个坐在操场秋千上的孩子跑去。爱德在他们后面慢悠悠地走着，捏着鼻梁。新小孩肤色比爱德还黑，短发支楞八翘，像阿尔湿着头发睡觉之后那样。他还戴着一副巨大的眼镜，破得好像经常被扔进大功率洗衣机里搅。当他从秋千上跳下来的时候，爱德对他们身高差不多相同颇为不满，而且不会因此感到骄傲。

“毛毛！”聪明裤大叫道，扑向他，“我们正到处找你呢! ”

从聪明裤的头发间可以看到新小孩的脸，他做了一系列的事，暗示他对此既高兴又他妈的兴奋。自然，他也通过大喊大叫来表达自己的情绪。

可以预见的是爱德他妈的一个字都听不懂。他叹了口气，坐在空荡荡的秋千上，拿出笔记本，开始记录今天早上中断的魔法—炼金术实验的假设和“结果” ，加上他对空气闪烁的观察。

不到一分钟他就被打断了，新小孩一边叫嚷一边向爱德挥舞手臂，说得可能是什么，这混蛋到底是谁？

“那是埃尔里克，”聪明裤说，“埃尔里克，这是毛毛。”

爱德哼了一声，又拿起他的笔记本。新孩子毛毛尖锐地说了什么东西，然后更尖锐。“他不是，”聪明裤辩护说， “他来自不可标绘地区。对吧，埃尔里克？”

“我听不懂他在说什么，”爱德无聊地说，“翻译魔法得施双向，还记得吗？”

“哦，”聪明裤说，这时毛毛惊讶地低头看着他，“对。他……刚才问你是不是为哑铃门工作。”

爱德轻蔑一哼， “什么，那个大胡子老师？说‘哦~~我们不能杀了伍吉大人[1]因为有 _预言_ ’那个？” 天哪，那比马斯坦古还糟糕。至少马斯坦古还有脑子。“就像他妈的，我为那些上他课的倒霉学生而感到难过。”

不是双胞胎的那个发出了梗住的声音，双胞胎都冲爱德开心地咧嘴一笑。然而聪明裤深深皱起了眉头， “什么预言? ”

“大胡子一直在说个什么预言，这就是他们没暗杀操妈者通心粉大人[2]的原因。他说这只会让他去附身。”

不是双胞胎的那个、聪明裤和红头发小姐都交换了可怕的眼神，双胞胎的眉毛却跳了起来，“你不信他？”

“这是放屁，”爱德坦率地说，“你不可能只有一个 _自由漂浮的灵魂_ 。如果它们没有绑在什么东西上，他们就会消失。至于分解灵魂——这怎么可能呢? ”

尽管如此，他还是清晰地回想起了阿美斯特里斯自己的操心粉大人[3]，他把自己的一部分以人造人的形式提取出来，然后把那些东西释放到世界上。爱德会争辩说那些不是他灵魂的一部分——如果他有灵魂的话——只不过是他吸收的克塞尔克塞斯人的灵魂的扭曲版本。它们不是他个性的一部分，他只是把它们命名为色欲、贪婪和嫉妒，并且声称它们是。爱德坚定地认为，应该对任何声称精神变态为了获得永生而谋杀、玩弄灵魂的事情持保留态度。或者全盘否定。

无论如何，从技术上来说，巫师们的通心粉大人[4]也可能做了类似的事。

“他绝对可以附身。”红发小姐冷酷地说。

“预言是什么? ”不是双胞胎的那个追问，逼近爱德。

“我他妈怎么知道？” 爱德把笔记本塞回夹克里，站起来，掸去身上的灰，他故意忽略了自己的视线在他下巴附近。“我他妈的非常怀疑这个预言的存在。大胡子可能会相信某个古怪灵媒告诉他的一切，并认为这意味着得用某种特殊方式来杀死你们的通心粉大人，但那与我无关。”

毛毛选择在这个时刻用某种语气插话，这种语气通常用于以“婊子”结尾的句子。“哦！对不起，毛毛。”聪明裤说。“我来——我来翻译。弗雷德，乔治，你能试试循环教授[5]的咒语吗? ”

他们又回到了魔法讨论中。爱德花了一点时间考虑认真对待这个预言，然后嘲笑地晃了晃自己。大胡子没说子弹不起作用; 他坦率承认自己没试过狙击，因为他没有狙击手。马斯坦古 _确实_ 有一个狙击手，如果她发现她的技能不适用于那个特定的领域，那么他们就尝试下一种方法。如果黄油酱汁面大人[6] _真的_ 在制作人造人，那么爱德就把他们困在个什么地堡里，然后告诉马斯坦古，让他那双纵火狂小手去他妈的痛快干一场。

这个想法听起来有些空洞。爱德对自己皱眉头。这感觉有点像他在和阿尔一起测试理论，一个方程式乍看上去很正确，但是更深入的检验才能发现它有相当严重的错误。这种怀疑得到过证实。他们绝对他妈的证明过这点，用整个约定之日的该死热闹场面。即使没有爱德的帮助，马斯坦古也能杀死人造人：他把色欲烧成了一团油腻的灰尘微粒，差点把嫉妒也烧成那样。即使恐怖分子在他妈的玩弄人体炼成和灵魂绑定，这也是他们以前从未处理过的事情。

好吧，他确实浪费了一整天的时间和一群吵吵闹闹的小屁孩闲逛，他们显然很确定他们整个社会就是一群白痴的变种。他们都在使用一种他们不理解也不想理解的力量——整个巫师社会听起来越来越像是某种孤立主义邪教，他们内部的对抗已经开始向外溢出，而且在普通人的尸体计数中索取抵押品。哦，他们还有 _奴隶制_ 。爱德要处理的是，妈的，他根本不想处理。无论他走到哪里，人们总是、总是对彼此做可怕的事情，而且这种情况不会停止，不会改变，这他妈是 _固有的_ 。这他妈的是内置的。不管他做什么，总会有更多。

总之何必呢。

有那么一瞬间，爱德感觉自己的两个大脑半球分裂了，因为他——他不会这么认为。那不可能是他的想法和感觉。埃尔里克家的人不会绝望。你 _总_ 是不停地走。你 _总_ 能站起来。

他脖子和胳膊上毛发一波又一波地竖起来。

他旋转身体，扫视公园。没有异常。恐惧在他肚子里散开，这也不对劲。在真理之门下的暴露重新调整了爱德的肾上腺素触发器，让他的恐惧反射在大多数情况下都不会被触发，而这种——感觉——很不对劲。他 _了解_ 自己的恐惧。他知道它什么时候来自他的身体，什么时候来自他的思想；他知道恐惧会让他产生怎样的反应，让他想什么、说什么、做什么。这一切都不对。

小孩们的声音听起来逐渐减弱。寒冷像鸦片酊一样渗入身体，大腿机械铠接口处开始搏动，然后隐隐抽痛。爱德猛地从小孩们身边走开，试图倾听他自己的感受，搞清楚到底他妈的怎么了。现在已经是下午了，天色已晚，太阳渐沉，树影渐长。白天很暖和，但是现在温度下降了，气味变了，空气静止了。这已经不是夏天的夜晚了。

公园另一边有什么东西动得不太对劲。

爱德身体里一些非常非常基本的东西告诉他，他不想知道。他还是继续前进，放慢速度，但没有停下。除非他看到那是什么。两个影子向他飘来，太高，太不自然。空气在他们周围扭曲；他们不是在走路。他们没有接触到地面。不是人类。

爱德后退了一步，又后退了一步，然后控制住自己冰冷的身体，退到孩子们面前，无法把视线从那些——那些东西上移开。“哟。”他沙哑地说，喉咙卡住了。他又试了一次。 “我们得走了。 _现在_ 。快从这儿滚——” _他们能去哪儿？_ “——回火车站。” _你在来的路上迷路了，他们不会及时找到车站的。_ “跑。” _你只会把这些东西带给其他人。_

“什么？ ”聪明裤说，“你怎么——埃尔里克？你没事吧？ ”

“你感觉不到吗？” 爱德粗嘎地说。他不得不吞咽又咳嗽，整个嘴巴都很干，而且不合作。“你看不出来吗？我们得 _走_ 了。”他催促道，就在此时，另一个青少年绕过一棵树，进入爱德视线外围，踉跄地停了下来，当他看到他们时，他看起来很震惊。“他妈的从 _这儿_ 滚出去。”爱德咆哮着，对着他们所有人猛摇手臂。“看！你们他妈的看见那些东西了吗? ”

他们看了。“哦，不。”聪明裤用微弱、动摇的声音说。

这听起来可不妙。“这他妈的是什么东西? ”

不是双胞胎的那个回答了，牙齿间嘶嘶地呼着气，但他说的话是胡言乱语，根本没有翻译。所有的孩子现在都凝视着，凝固着，看着那些东西慢慢靠近。

爱德现在必需行动。他们没有他妈的时间讨论分类学。他冒险环顾四周，发现河岸上条地下通道通向他们身后的路，就在他们左边。他抓住聪明裤的胳膊，戳了戳她，感觉就像在融雪中跋涉。“那儿。带上所有人。 _快去_ 。”他厉声说，因为有遮蔽物总比没有好，如果他能堵住那些东西，也许就能困住它们。

有那么一瞬间，那个从树林来的家伙看起来像是要往反方向逃跑，但是爱德没有他妈的时间了，抓住他使劲把他推往隧道里推。这个家伙跌跌撞撞地跑起来，其他孩子害怕地回头看， _太他妈的慢了_ ，爱德不得不背对那些漂浮的东西，牧羊犬一样赶着孩子们跑更快，在毛毛差点摔倒时把他拉起来。“带着他。”爱德对双胞胎厉声说，把毛毛推到他们中间。值得赞扬的是，他们每人抓住一只胳膊，让他继续移动。他们刚一踏上地下通道，爱德就捣毁了水泥人行道。

爱德不再赶孩子，他转过身去，全身紧绷。那些东西现在就在隧道入口，他花了宝贵的半秒钟才意识到他停下的时候孩子们也他妈的停下了，“你们在干什么？快滚！”

双胞胎脸色苍白，毛毛还挂在他们中间，但他们都把棍子都伸出来了，红发小姐还在摸索着找她的。“我们不能——”

“你们可以 _去求救，_ 你们这些该死的 _白痴！_ 动起来! 如果你们他妈的停下来我就揍你！走！ ”

“埃尔里克——”

“我说了， _快跑_ 。” 爱德从背上的刀鞘里猛地抽出一把飞刀，全力掷向最近东西过。刀穿过那东西本应该是锁骨下面的地方，正中目标，然后消失了。

这东西甚至都没有减速。一种可怕的干燥的嘎吱嘎吱声响起，像响尾蛇尸体的振动。不是人类，不完全有形。爱德已经感觉不到他的指尖了。投射不行。肉搏不行。一个孩子喊了什么，银色的薄雾掠过爱德，试图封住一个前进的东西。

这 _确实_ 让它停下了——但只是一瞬间。嘎吱嘎吱的声音加强了，银色的雾气摇曳消散，爱德身后的某个人发出一声微弱的喘息，几乎是一声呜咽。

那些邪恶的东西又开始移动了，悠闲地，缓慢地。就像知道猎物无法逃脱的捕食者。它们漂入地下通道的入口，爱德体内的某种东西就像知道万有引力一样，知道如果那些东西靠近他们，他们就会死。

有那么一瞬间，炼成阵就是——没有出现，这让爱德困惑愤怒到烧干了脑子里的泥浆。他迅速聚焦方程式，击掌，蹲下，升起一米厚的混凝土墙堵住了隧道。再一次击掌把隧道向外延伸，封闭了另一端。爱德盲目地做着，把那堵墙变得更厚了。令人疼痛的寒冷和恐惧明显减轻——

——但这还不够。

爱德的墙中央有一些灰土掉下来。然后是更多。爱德急忙往后退，孩子们在他身后挤作一团。它没有停下。墙没有弯曲变形——它正在瓦解。另一边的什么东西正在制造裂缝。这他妈是什么鬼东西。

炼金术不能阻止它们。爱德阻止不了它们。他无能为力。他会死在这儿，他会看着这些孩子死去，而阿尔要孤身一人了。

愤怒可能来得有点晚，但它像淹没在纯水银中一样到来。爱德击掌，隧道像机械铠的拳头一样挤压着，融化成一个光滑的内壳，没有裂纹，没有缝隙，无处可逃。恐惧无处渗透。地下有氧化铁和铝，虽然不多，但足够了。爱德把一个温度变量输进激活的炼成阵，引导涌动的岩石释放热量，并把它们推进炼成的铝热剂，直到他感觉到反应发生了，直到来自岩石的热浪蒸发了他脸上的汗水。

然后他磨，更硬，更热，更小，关闭空间，比汽车小，比棺材小，比他妈的 _鞋盒_ 小。他把沥青烤炉的两边拧在一起，直到它们相连，直到无处不在的 _错误感_ 消失、 _你不能你不能你不能_ 变成脊背后逐渐减弱的回声。

他呼吸颤抖，再次拍手时不得不触地蹲下，因为他的膝盖现在就像果冻一样。这是件好事，他必须把全部注意力放在控制铝热反应上，从过去是隧道现在已经是土地和金属的混合熔块内部开始，因为指挥棘手的温度变量是重新调配肾上腺的好方法。他非常清楚糟糕的闪回是什么感觉，被意外扔到这样一天是非常他妈的次优选项。

他刚刚杀了那两个东西。它们 _最好_ 不是某种——某种巫师嵌合体。

爱德咬紧牙关。他会处理好的。他排出多余的热量，把它们稀释到几百米深的泥土里，然后又爬了起来，转过身去看看孩子们。所有肤色苍白的看起来更加惨白，聪明裤和毛毛在双胞胎之间，看起来站不太稳，互相抓着对方的手臂来支撑自己。“你们没事吧？那些他妈的是什么东西？”

他们互相看了一眼，然后聪明裤对他说了些什么，又是胡言乱语。“名字不能翻译。”爱德说，他太累了，不想再多费口舌了。

这一次，聪明裤嘴里说出来的废话更长了，是一个完整的句子。爱德茫然地盯了她足足五秒钟，然后有了头绪。“你完全明白我的意思吗？” 爱德试了一下，她无可奈何地摇了摇头，又对他说了些什么。

不管小胡子施了什么翻译魔法，现在都没了。“太棒了。”爱德叹了口气。他的膝盖仍感觉不稳定，但考虑到金属那条甚至不应该有任何感觉，这是扯淡。“你没事吧？大家都没事吧？”

手势表达了他的意思，每个人都在点头，直到红发小姐倒抽一口气，他们这小群人分开了，露出了新来的孩子。他几乎成功逃走了，四肢伸开地趴在他们身后的地上。爱德咒骂着从其他孩子身边挤过去，把他翻过来，检查他的脉搏；脉搏急促但不弱，呼吸正常，眼睛在眼皮底下移动。头部没有瘀伤、肿胀或擦伤，应该是跌倒的时候没撞到。看起来他只是昏过去了。感谢他妈的。

“他没事。”爱德粗略地对毛毛说。几乎就在爱德跪在那个孩子旁边的时候，毛毛也匆忙跑到他身边跪下。“如果他一分钟以内醒不过来的话，我们就把他抬到医生那儿去。”

毛毛似乎能理解，或者至少认出了爱德趴在那个孩子身上比划的“危险解除”军事手语。“打电话求救。”爱德边说边转过身来看着其他孩子，对着耳朵比划着手机的手势。“或者不管你们他妈的怎么做。派你的魔法幽灵鲨信使。你们都需要医生。”

爱德急需翻译魔法，因为他高度他妈的怀疑刚刚发生的事情对于这个昏昏欲睡的小公园来说是不 _正常的，_ 即使是在巫师的世界里。那些漂浮的东西就是对着他们来的。

至少聪明裤已经认出了这个打电话的手势。她回过头去，说了些什么，然后指着那个昏过去的孩子，做了一些手势，爱德理解为 _我们都该走了。_ 聪明的女孩：他们不知道是否还有更多这种东西在外游荡。

考虑到他膝盖的状态，然后是这个该死的巨大青少年完全无力的状态。他考虑炼一辆独轮手推车。他考虑把那孩子变成独轮手推车。他咆哮着，拖着把孩子背起来，凭着机械铠的恩典勉强不蹒跚。“他妈的去哪儿？”他问聪明裤，她张着嘴看着他。

至少她似乎明白了，因为她对毛毛说了些什么，毛毛开始领着他们出去，回头看了爱德很多次。爱德也对他怒目相向，很自然，因为他脖子上有他妈十亿公斤的青少年。既然没有人能造出魔法幽灵鲨，那就打电话吧。这些孩子是不是太在乎他妈的法律了，以至于他们刚刚被他妈的恐惧幽灵恶魔还是什么袭击的时候，甚至没用魔法给父母打个电话。

尽管有语言障碍，爱德还是想威胁他们打鲨鱼电话，这时他背上的笨蛋开始乱动，于是爱德把那个家伙放倒在地，潇洒地走开了。这个孩子似乎完全不高兴看到他们，眼睛里充满了疯狂和恐惧，立刻开始大喊大叫。毛毛也喊回去。孩子们又开始吵架了。

他们现在就在路上，在路灯下，没有出现有毒恐惧的诡异气氛的迹象。爱德重重叹了口气，扭了扭背、脖子和两边的指关节——老习惯了——他步履艰难地走到十字路口去找电话亭。他一会儿可能得回隧道清理清理，但现在他得把这些孩子带到安全的地方。马斯坦古很可能会想要一具尸体，但这他妈的很难，因为爱德基本上就是把那些东西活埋了，然后在大约5000度的高温下把它们碾成粉末。

他的胃在翻滚。他使劲咽了口唾沫然后忽略它。那些东西不是人类，而且他们是冲着孩子来的。幸好他把它们变成了烤炭鬼饼干。但是这种不自然的恐惧已经把爱德推到了崩溃边缘，如此之快，如此之猛，以至于现在仍然让他头晕目眩。他数到二的时候就直奔致命的选择，就在他看到墙不起作用的那一刻。他 _从来_ 他妈的不这么干。

附近没有电话亭。爱德拖着沉重脚步地回到孩子们身边，他们令人惊讶地还在大喊大叫。爱德把两个手指伸进嘴里，用老师教他的方式吹口哨。

“你们能不能他妈的冷静五秒钟？”爱德在他们都畏避噪音时要求，“我们得走了。 _走走走——了了——，_ 离开 _这里里——”_ 他发音清晰，用两个手指在手掌做出走路的样子，示范地比划着。“然后 _打电话。你的。父母。_ ”爱德用一根手指戳了 下聪明裤的魔法小木棍，然后又做了一个打电话的手势。“或者该死，你们其中一个瞬移回房子，把他们带过来，告诉他们带一个花盆来——”

一只又大又白的东西从黑暗中猛扑过来，直冲孩子们，爱德几乎要猛扑过去，直到他意识到那是一只 _鸟_ ，落在了毛毛的 _胳膊_ 上。“假发头！[7]”他兴高采烈地大叫起来——这是一只 _猫头鹰_ ，一只比毛毛整个脑袋还他妈大的巨大白色猫头鹰。

这显然是压倒巨大青少年的最后一根稻草，因为他大喊出一串惊恐的音节，然后消失在夜色里。毛毛在他后面叫喊，但是没有采取任何行动。或者除了抚摸他的猫头鹰之外，没有采取任何行动。是离开这群青春期白痴去追那个跑掉的谁他妈知道是谁的孩子，还是继续留在这儿，爱德左右为难，但是离开的脚步没跑多远，就在独特的摸索和摔门声中结束。

既然那个陌生的孩子刚回了家，那他就不再是爱德的问题了。“好吧，现在我们 _真的_ 需要把这个怪胎弄走，”他咕哝道，“那孩子可能正在报警。我们 _走_ 吧。”他命令道。没有更好的选择，爱德开始把他们推向来时的火车站，感觉好像已经过去了十年。如果鸟不能进地铁，上帝他妈的会帮助他们的。

[1] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord woogie。Woogie指受白人男孩主义之苦、或者以此为乐的白人男性；boogie-woogie也是经常使用的合成词，指发展于1870年代黑人社区、流行于1920年代后半的爵士乐流派。

[2] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord fuckaroni motherfucker。Fuckaroni and Cheese是一道意大利菜，奶酪通心粉，Fuckaroni听起来很像fuck但更带劲。

[3] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord fuckaroni。

[4] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord macaroni。

[5] 指卢平。详见第三章译注[2]

[6] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord fettucine。

[7] 是海德薇（Hedwig），爱德听起来是Head wig。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：费格太太和她的间谍猫在隧道的另一边，跑来跑去想搞清楚到底发生了什么狗屎：哦 操 哦 操 哦 操操操


	6. Chapter 6

毛毛完全掌握把“猫头鹰能上地铁吗”这个问题藏在衬衫之下的巧妙技术。爱德本以为会有尖叫、号叫、羽毛飞扬和开膛破肚，但是猫头鹰似乎完全他妈的不介意被塞在孩子的衣服下面，所以他决定不把它看做一个问题，除非它成为问题。他们再次从聪明裤那儿拿到票，然后上了地铁，在角落里挤作一团，四周都是晚间通勤的人群。

孩子们都很克制，虽然窃窃私语和被盯着看很烦，但总比大喊大叫要好。爱德背靠着墙，把钢脚钩在角落座位的扶手上，安顿下来，准备长途旅行。他根本他妈不可能在 _这种_ 车上睡着，于是他掏出笔记本，开始把发生的事情写下来，尽管他的整个身体感觉像是被打烂的铅。

聪明裤公然地、或许是胆怯的、尝试去看他在写什么，但她又不会读阿美斯特里斯文，更别说爱德的代码了。“粗鲁。”爱德告诉她，没力气毒舌，而且她也听不懂。她还是缩了回去，爱德暴躁地捏着鼻子，重新考虑这些孩子是否真的需要急救。没有人表现出特别震惊的迹象，但是经过各种训练的爱德都在此生中最糟糕的人为诱发的长时间恐慌袭击后感受到肾上腺素的余波，那么这些孩子大概会感觉更不好。

不过他现在什么也做不了。他们平安无事地下了火车，毛毛走在人群中间，双手笨拙地在腰部捧着，确保自己怀孕似的藏着该死的猫头鹰。如果爱德不觉得自己像只湿袜子的话，他可能会觉得这很滑稽。

他们走出车站时，经过了一辆贴满大米和肉类图片的食品车。当气味飘过爱德，他的胃直接伸到他的腿上，阻止他死在街头。“我需要这个。”爱德说，基本上是对自己说的，因为无论小贩还是巫师都听不懂他。然后爱德转向聪明裤。

“钱，”他边问边搓着手指，希望这是现金的通用手势，“我会还的。” 或者，实际上，马斯坦古会。“我可以分享什么的，我现在就要吃，否则八秒钟内你们就都他妈去死吧。”

她给他的“ _你他妈疯了吗_ ”的眼神并不特别令人愉悦，但总比震惊和侧目要好。 “我的卡路里摄入量特别疯狂，好吗？我用机械铠做炼金术。”不管怎样，爱德还是酸溜溜地说。他转向小贩，面带微笑，希望看起来至少百分之二十神志正常，用手指指着最近的肉类拼盘图片， “求你了。”

至少小贩明白了，而聪明裤别无选择，只能挖出更多的钱。这个家伙正往容器里装米时，轰隆隆地脚步声朝他们奔来，“金易[1]！罗恩! ”

每个人都到处摇摆，毛毛孕中的猫头鹰疯狂扑腾，让他原地跳舞。爱德几乎要击掌了，才认出来是今天早上那个秃顶的红发男，拖着一个他不熟的粉红头发的女士朝他们跑来。[2]爱德被推开了——更重要的是远离了食物——他们蜂拥着绕过食品车，冲入两栋建筑物间的背风处，开始叽叽喳喳说个不停，就好像他们刚刚穿过了战区，而不是从地铁隧道出来的。

不过，如果你的一群孩子刚刚与制造恐惧的漂浮噩梦怪物发生了冲突，这会是一个恰当的反应。

爱德真的很想谈谈这个问题，但是当然没人费心重做翻译魔法。那个秃顶红发男跟他说话、抓着他胳膊瞬间转移的时候，他差一点就要把他们的鞋子和街道炼在一起了，这样爱德至少可以挤过去吃 _他妈的晚饭_ 。

瞬移不比花盆好多少。爱德踉踉跄跄地从也不知道是什么东西的量子之间走出，立刻把秃顶抓着他胳膊的手扭过来，揪住他的衣领，几乎让他弯成两截，使他面对爱德。“再试一次，”爱德说，让他的语气帮他翻译，“你他妈的手就没了。”

他把秃顶推回去，然后放手，让他发出被冒犯的鱼的叫声，好像爱德转了他360度似的。他们回到了魔法房子外面，早餐女士正飞快地跑出来，扎马尾辫的红发男跟在她后面。那个方向传来很多刺耳的尖叫声，秃顶的红头发抓住双胞胎的肩膀，开始把他们当作移动的封锁线，把所有人都推进屋里。爱德已经受够了被推来推去，在他们前面溜了进去。

门口还有更多陌生人，但艾德只是推开他们，一心只想着去厨房。简直每个人都在大喊大叫，但爱德根本他妈的不在乎，因为他完全听不懂。然后马斯坦古就在走廊尽头出现了，扬起眉毛，鳄鱼一样奸笑。

“操 _你_ ，”爱德吼道，怒气冲冲地大步走过去，双手紧握，“你就 _把我丢在这儿_ ，没有 _翻译石，没有食物，也没有钱_ ——”

“房子还在! 恭喜，”马斯坦古热情地说，这个欠操的混蛋，“我们买了你想要的包子。”

只要爱德一吃完东西，马斯坦古就会以爱德能想到的最痛苦的方式死去。“ _哪儿呢_ 。”爱德咆哮着，马斯坦古笑着领他来到一间起居室。里面有人穿阿美斯特里斯的蓝军服，但爱德看到的只有桌子上打开的蜡纸包装和美妙的，美妙的各式蒸饺、葱油饼和包子。

再次注意到外部刺激时，爱德正在解决饺子15号和包子9号。“爱爱爱爱德华华华华华华。”一个熟悉的声音欢快唱道，爱德好像意识到了这一点，傻乎乎地眨着眼，看看手里的包子，好像这样就能检查是不是幻觉。他发誓他听到了休斯的声音。

这不是幻觉。休斯就在这里，穿着全套制服，咧着嘴笑得像个魔鬼。爱德举着包子戳了他一下，“ _你_ 在这儿干什么？”

休斯倒在艾德旁边的沙发上，用一只沉重的手臂搂着他的肩膀，“我听说你把我的两个分析师弄哭了，爱德华！都是因为一份背景信息档案的空白！我怎么能容忍这样一个毁灭性的疏忽呢？我 _当然_ 得赶紧去修。”

哦，不。“我 _说了_ 对不起! ” 爱德说，尽量不让自己缩在休斯胳膊下面，“他们可能为必须研究 _巫师_ 这样愚蠢的东西哭，而不是因为我! ”

“哦，当然， _当然_ ！我相信这只是一场很大的误会。” 休斯的眼睛在眼镜后面闪着光，他的露齿笑通常意味着 _连日_ 的文件归档工作，“但是现在我们 _真的_ 有了可靠的情报，一个来自现场的消息源——你在这儿已经呆了一整天了，是不是？你肯定了解情况了。为什么不和我们分享一下呢？”

爱德环视了一下房间。马斯坦古关了门，哈博克和霍克爱也在，他们打开自己的背包，在家具上布置了一个临时指挥中心。休斯也不是一个人来的：爱德认出了琼斯，他的休闲爱好是在屋顶跑步；还有阿尔盖特，他可能用编码无线电频率做梦。[3] 难怪给爱德买了饺子 _和_ 包子。休斯在的时候马斯坦古就不那么混蛋，但他俩合作的时候就是一对超大号混蛋。几 _年_ 后，爱德才得知霍克爱也参与其中，即使她的参与仅仅是袖手旁观，放任自流。

不过在这场特别的追逐中，爱德有相当多的巫师可以扔出雪橇，满足狼的胃口。“这个 _操蛋的_ 地方，”他怒吼着，撂下筷子，“就是场 _狗屎秀_ 。能传送人的花盆！有意识的 _油画_ ！奴役精灵！哦，他们还觉得我是 _狼人_ 呢。”

“ _精灵？_ ” 哈博克说。

“ _狼人？_ ”休斯说。

“天哪，”马斯坦古嘴角抽搐着说，“这一切都发生在不到十二个小时之内。”

“这地方真他妈的 _疯狂_ 。”爱德吼道，“他们他妈的瞬间移动，而且他们不知道他们 _怎么_ 瞬间移动，他们——他们直接不知道什么是能量源！他们 _什么都不知道！_ 他们 _不知道自己的能量来自哪里_ 。而且他们都——就——疯了。是啊，精灵——他妈的小……假奇美拉……非人 _种族_ 被 _奴役_ ，就为了 _家务！_ 还有不管是什么 _该死的_ 东西在公园里袭击了我们，这都是 _反自然罪行_ 。”

“袭击？”马斯坦古说，整个脸部都变得锐利起来。

“我处理了。”爱德不耐烦地回答，“我不知道他们到底他妈的是什么，你可以去问巫师。我没有尸体给你。” 突然间，疲惫像波浪一样向他袭来，他拨开脸上纠缠的头发，推开那盘饺子站了起来。 “去他妈的。你明天再要报告吧。” 房间里没有其他沙发，但角落里有两张配套的鼓鼓囊囊的扶手椅。

爱德大步走过去，拍了拍手，一只手抓一个扶手椅，强行把它们拖到一起，炼成了一张丑得惊人的沙发。他在最后一波炼成放电消散前就把自己扔了进去，然后预料到一通牢骚，又站起来，掏出笔记本砸向马斯坦古的脑袋。

马斯坦古气人的接住了。“即使房子着火也别叫我，”爱德警告，向后靠了靠，双臂交叉，眼睛已经闭上了，“因为我知道是你放的。晚安。”

[1] 是金妮（Ginny），爱德听起来是Gin ee

[2] 是韦斯莱先生和唐克斯。

[3] 琼斯（Jones）和阿尔盖特（Arget）疑似为作者原创人物。


	7. Chapter 7

如果你知道自己在做什么的话，炼成阵就很容易理解，而爱德肯定他妈的知道自己在做什么，只是这个他妈的不配合。他必需尽快解决这个问题——快到截止日期了，他离什么东西太近了，他或许能听到某处传来的火车汽笛声，很快就要来了。他能做得很快。“阿尔。”他说，过来看看这个，因为他不知道的时候阿尔会知道，阿尔就在那里，但爱德听不懂他在说什么。“什么？” 爱德试着问，但他只是看着它，炼成阵就运作了，他只有手放在上面，它还是亮起来了，他 _不知道它是干什么的_ ，妈的糟了， _真的_ 很糟糕，操操操阿尔会杀了他的。

“钢。”阿尔挑剔地说，但声音不对。爱德转过身奇怪地看了他一眼，可他似乎动弹不得，脖子卡住了，脑袋卡住了，他甚至看不见阿尔在哪儿。一阵干燥的、幽灵般的嘎吱声在四周响起。“阿尔。”爱德试图说，咬紧牙关，试图离开。他必须动起来。他必须 _走_ ，他必须得让阿尔离开这里。“阿尔。”他又试了一次，试图离开，现在一切都黑了，只是他的胳膊——冷，好他妈的冷，只有金属才这么冷，他低头看，又看到了螺栓、金属板和碳纤维。“钢。”它正在解体。它直接溶解在真理之门里了，血从断掉的肩膀喷出，他必须 _现在_ 行动，否则他就再也没法动了，为什么总是他妈的胳膊——

“钢！”

爱德准备击掌，但有什么东西抓住了他的手腕，很用力，正在掰开他的手，他是仰卧着吗？什么？搞什么？

“ _钢。_ ”马斯坦古艰难地说，爱德意识到他盯着上下颠倒的马斯坦古。那个混蛋俯身看着他。马斯坦古就是把他手分开的人，爱德正用腿绞着他，脸都变红了。

“该死。”爱德分开双腿，从踢过头顶圈住马斯坦古的地方伸回去，“条件反射。”

“猜到了。”马斯坦古说，松开爱德的手腕，直起腰，“很抱歉吓到你，但我们现在不能让你在睡觉的时候把房子变形。”

“我没被 _吓_ 到。”爱德嘟哝道，坐起来抖抖手腕。他怎么这么他妈的疼。

“哦，我的错。很抱歉打断了你阿美斯特里斯摔跤手全明星赛试演。”马斯坦古边说边翻白眼，整理着制服皱皱巴巴的衣领。

爱德试图抹去脸上发霉的感觉，但没有成功。他做了个劣质噩梦，浑身冰冷，肾上腺素升高，而且从他醒时的动静看，很明显房间里每个人都看到了。不过，妈的，他们都是士兵，爱德在公共场合表现更差。这也不是第一次马斯坦古不得不把他从噩梦里摇醒了，不过通常是在他办公室的沙发上。前两三次感觉怪怪的，然后这就变成了另一件他们总是叨叨的事。

此外，这些天以来，爱德有时会比较欣赏笑话的治愈力。“别假装你不会花钱看我把那些穿紧身衣的家伙揍出屎来。”他小声抱怨，用手胡乱抹了抹脸。两只都是皮肤的触感，很好。

“我要把这份声明交给我的新闻办公室。新闻办公室？”

“无可奉告。”休斯立即说，“当然，除非安全部门有补充。安全部门？”

“安全部门既不会证实也不会否认来自将军办公室的任何声明，也不会对目前正在进行的任何调查发表评论。”霍克爱表示。“另一则无关消息称，安全部门希望公民了解，紧身衣颜色的投票结果是黑色，而不是红色，并敦促公民在面对这一艰难决定时保持冷静。公民？”

“你怎么用 _腿_ 做到那个的？”阿尔盖特脱口而出，从脸红到发根。

“什么？哦。” 爱德注意力分散，正在把夹克外面沾的沙发灰尘炼出来，再把灰炼回沙发，花了一秒钟来理解。“没那么难。请我吃顿饭我就演示。”

“下周五七点半，黄金屠夫[1]。”琼斯立刻说。

“妈的，你们就那么想知道吗？” 爱德惊讶地看了他一眼，发现琼斯坐得笔直，简直就在闪闪发光。马斯坦古和休斯都盯着天花板，用“操操操我不能笑”的表情咬着嘴挤着眼，因为他们知道即使爱德这些天允许他们随便乱说，也不意味着如果他们越界了，爱德不会把他们的内裤炼到裤子外面。

“恭喜，接下来三周我的午饭你们请。”爱德告诉他们。霍克爱低下头，好像在表示“ _好啊这很公平_ ”，而马斯坦古和休斯继续与忍笑的扭曲表情作斗争。只有角落里的哈博克是无辜的，明确地摇着头。“你们三个。一定得让这混蛋多付点。你值得比梦中窒息 _多得多_ 的痛苦。”爱德低吼道，用手指戳着正毫无歉意咧着嘴笑的马斯坦古，“你知道吗？你现在就可以开始付钱了。过来，你的人要求他妈的现场演示——”

“在琼斯请我吃饭之前，我将不得不克制自己参加任何 _演示_ 。”马斯坦古表示。现在轮到琼斯脸红了。“而且他们碰巧都是休斯的人，所以请针对他进行所有的娱乐性窒息。与此同时——我需要你的汇报，钢。 ”

“我他妈 _刚_ 醒。”

“但我们一直工作了半个晚上和整个早上，”马斯坦古说，甜如砒霜，“你什么时候能加入我们？”

狗娘养的。“给我他妈的五分钟刷牙，该死。”爱德抱怨，试图把缠进衣领的辫子翻出来，但它已经结成一团了，“这破地方的厕所在哪儿? ”

“沿着走廊第三个门，左手边。”马斯坦古说，“如果可以的话尽量避开当地人。他们对你昨天的小小实地考察非常激动，我希望你不要用你非凡的外交造诣进一步激怒他们。”

“反正他们也他妈听不懂我在说什么。”爱德不屑一顾地说，“他们昨天早上为此施了魔法，但我们遇袭之后就失效了。”

“啊是的，这倒提醒我了。”马斯坦古说，从口袋里拿出一块石头抛给爱德，“拿去吧。有效半径大约是6米，但我会假设每个和你说话的人都有自己的石头。”

巴拉巴拉巴拉，不要以为巫师们不会阿美斯特里斯语就能谈论秘密。“是是，管他呢，我知道这套欠操的程序。”爱德不爽地说，把它塞进后兜，“这些东西都有该死的故障。你也听到那个家伙自我介绍说他是哑铃门了？”

马斯坦古的嘴角抽搐了一下，“是的。还有……穆迪[2]。”

“我猜‘ fuck’是直接翻译的，否则他们谁也听不懂爱德华目前为止说的任何一句话。”休斯欢快地说。

爱德想象每次他说操的时候巫师们就会听到“ _淫乱！_ ”之类的什么词，轰然大笑。不过更深层次的含意就不那么有趣了。“不管它怎么运行，它都是通过影响大脑进行翻译的，我敢肯定。”他告诉休斯和他的情报人员，他们交换了一下眼神，然后同时拿出笔记本，“我不喜欢我们不知道它的工作机制，更不喜欢可能巫师们也不知道。唯一的好处是，不管翻译石对我们做了什么，它也对巫师做了一样的事，我猜它不会特殊对待阿美斯特里斯人。哦——它还可以翻译兴国语，它可能真的什么都能翻译。任何语言。任何 _密码_ ，或许，如果用嘴说出来的话。很疯狂，是吧？”

“这不仅仅是……这是一个非常复杂的支持系统。”休斯皱着眉头说，“这真是……哦，我真的不喜欢这样。”

“欢迎来到巫师世界。”爱德告诉他，中断了问题，在推开门去找厕所的时候向他挥手。淋浴估计根本谈不上，特别是如果浴室和房子其他地方一样他妈的恶心的话，但是他真的希望至少有能用的抽水马桶。

[1] 作者原创饭店名。

[2] 穆迪（moody）有喜怒无常之意。与哑铃门（dumbell door）相对，爱德他们理解的Moody即为本意。


	8. Chapter 8

浴室——至少这层的——比爱德目前看到的其他地方都干净，水龙头里流出的水很干净，他把手伸入水中四处感受水的成分，也没觉得构成有什么不正常。至少没有金属从管道中渗入。客观上来讲这是好事，但也确实意味着巫师们甚至不能用普遍铅中毒来为他们的文化找理由。

这里只有一个水槽和一个马桶——不管怎么说爱德都不信这栋房子里会有淋浴系统——所以他不得不泼水洗脸，暂时从左护腕炼出一把金属梳子，阿尔明确禁止他用炼金术刮胡子—— _“这几乎就是人体炼成，哥哥”_ ——而且他的背包在第一晚睡的那个房间里，只有拿回牙刷和剃须刀他才能处理烦人的零碎胡茬和嘴边毛毛的感觉。他 _讨厌_ 胡茬。要不是任何脸部毛发都让他看起来像霍恩海姆的该死翻版，他早就纯粹为了方便留胡子了。

爱德叹了口气，走出浴室，尽可能安静地上楼取回背包。他突然想到这是他第一次担心：无论他把背包放在哪儿，他都会用炼金术把它封起来，但是谁知道什么狗屁巫师能不能绕过密封。他只希望这儿没有那种爱管闲事的家伙。

他一进入楼上走廊，就听到了他房间关着的门后传来的说话声。从声音判断，都是青少年。 “你 _确定_ 他不是狼人吗? ” 是不是双胞胎的那个。

“循环教授说他不是，”传来了红发小姐的声音，“我想他应该比较了解。”

“不过他到底是谁。”一个双胞胎说，“他朝那个摄魂怪抛了一把 _刀_ ，然后就施了无杖魔法。”

爱德无意识的皱起眉头，因为他们在谈论 _他_ ，也提醒了他因为那些该死的东西丢了一把刀。老师给了他那些刀；他不能只是炼一把替代品凑齐整套。她肯定他妈的会知道。而且考虑到马斯坦古的警告，他可能也他妈的不该进去。爱德不想在喝咖啡之前就处理那些被他吓到的家伙。

但是他想要他妈的剃刀。他站在门口，眉头皱得更深了。“我觉得他连魔杖都 _没有_ ，”红发小姐说，“他只是击掌，然后整个地下通道就—— _那样了_ 。”

“这就是他所谓的粒子加速吗？”一个双胞胎着迷地说，“当我们问到炼金术的时候? ”

“我不知道。”是聪明裤的声音，听起来很懊恼，“图书馆里没有那么多炼金术的书可看，但我读过的内容提到，这是一种与魔法不同的过程。上面没提任何像——像他做的那种事。”

“是啊，我还以为炼金术都是关于符文圈的，试图把铅变成黄金什么的。你们有没有听到循环和卸扣栓[1]的话？他们说他 _摧毁_ 了那些摄魂怪。他们说他们甚至找不到一丝痕迹，他们不得不把整个地方拆了，好让它恢复原样——”

“还有当我们离得很近时，他能感觉到我们幻影显形？从没听说过这种事。还有接种疫苗到底是什么？”

“他还一直说魔法是怎么被你的 _生命_ 驱动的。有人担心这个吗？”不是双胞胎的那个说，“还有他的衣服——他绝对深陷黑魔法，我敢打赌。”

红发小姐嘲笑道，“不能仅仅因为有人长得好看还穿皮裤就觉得他们是黑魔法师，笨蛋， _比尔_ 也穿着皮裤——”

“确实，但是比尔又不暴力。” 又是双胞胎中的一个，“昨天严肃嘲笑生物的时候——伙计，他看起来好像真的想打架。”

“而且你不能说让生命枯竭的魔法不黑暗，金。不管他对那个摄魂怪做了什么，他肯定不是咱们这种——”

“他 _说了_ 他不是巫师！他是 _炼金术士_ 。”

“那倒是，但 _那_ 是什么意思? ”

“炼金术可以用来制造稳定的、无支撑物的构造，这种结构能持续比凡人寿命还长的时间。”聪明裤的声音变得更加平和，用一种像是在重复她听过或读过的东西的节奏。“毛毛……要是伏……要是神秘人……就是这样把自己带回来的呢？他炼成了吗……你说他给自己 _造_ 了一个身体。你说那不是咒语，起来像是一个仪式——”

“他 _造_ 了一具身体？” 爱德锐利地说，推开门进去，因为她说话的方式听起来就像是目击证人的证词，“有人看见复活了吗？谁在那里？”

到处都是噼噼啪啪的声音，还有几声吱吱，所有的孩子都在东奔西跑，就像他用攻城锤砸门一样。一半人穿着 _鞋_ 坐在他该死的床上。他们都用一种令人印象深刻的内疚表情盯着他，不过红发小姐又一次抢先回过神来，“你在 _偷听_ 吗? ”

“这他妈是我的房间。”爱德告诉她，抓住机会大步走进去，把他的背包从床底下拖出来。没有明显的破坏痕迹，孩子们看到包被从床底拿出来都还挺惊讶地。“谁看到了制造身体的过程？”

双胞胎和各种红头发都交换了眼神，但毛毛只是瞪着眼睛，聪明裤抬起了下巴，“毛毛看到了。他什么都看到了。”

“ _你_ 看到了？” 爱德上下打量着他。日光下他看起来比之前更瘦更邋遢，完全淹没在衬衫里。至少他的宠物猫头鹰没有出现在任何地方来完成疯狂稻草人的造型。他看起来 _大概_ 十四岁。

他也挑衅地皱起眉头，但并不否认这一点，所以爱德对他打了个响指，示意他去门口，背起背包， “楼下，咱们走。”

“为什么？” 毛毛怀疑地问。

“因为恭喜，你刚刚赢得了和我指挥官面谈的机会。”

“你说是公鸡的那个？”红发小姐立刻说。

“没错，就是他。” 孩子们惊慌的表情让爱德加了一句，“放松，除非你要求，否则他不会咬人的。” 马斯坦古不会对一个十几岁的平民证人表现得很混蛋，至少不会无缘无故。

这似乎无法安抚任何人。“为什么？”毛毛重复道，现在更怀疑了。

爱德翻了翻眼睛。“你认为呢？你就是我们这行所谓的 _目击证人证词_ ，伙计。你他妈的到底做了什么，最后竟然能看到狗屎现场直播？”

毛毛整张脸都停止运行了，“你以为我 _想_ 这样吗？”

“我不了解你的生活，”爱德直言，“我们他妈的昨天才认识。”

很好，所以这孩子十四岁时的运气和爱德一样糟糕。“好吧，你要做的就是告诉我们关于这个聚会的一切，然后我们就可以他妈的不烦你了。来吧。”

毛毛一定从爱德脸上看出爱德已经迫不及待要把他拖走了，因为他挑衅性地耸了耸肩，迈步向前。“我们跟你一起去。”聪明裤立刻说，从床上跳起来，爱德又一次被青春期巫师包围了。爱德忍住了把他们全部打飞的冲动，迈着重重的步子回到楼梯上。

下面的走廊里有个穿黑衣服、脸像腌柠檬的家伙，毛毛一看到他就突然停在爱德身后。这导致了轻微的连环相撞，柠檬男转过身来，眯起眼看着他们，露出赤裸裸的厌恶。“这家伙是谁？” 爱德问道，没有停止下楼梯的沉重脚步。这么多年来，别人对他摆出过各种组合和不同强度的这种表情，而这个家伙的命中率大概是…… _可能_ 有0.43吧。

“我也想问你同样的问题。”柠檬用一种轻柔的、“我超吓人”的音调问，他的目光在爱德身体上四处游走，好像在看一条盐渍蛞蝓临死的样子。

“你也想？哈。你要是重要人物的话早被介绍给我了。”一个孩子在上面发出了尖锐的“ _哈嗯嗯咳_ ”。“哟，毛毛，屁股动动，我们没有一整天的时间。”

柠檬一点也不喜欢这样，但他让孩子们继续下楼梯——柠檬还没来得及张嘴，小胡子就出现在走廊的另一端，精神病在他身后。“埃尔里克。”小胡子看见了他，听起来对此不是特别高兴。

他妈的我也是。“怎么了？”爱德说，“实际上你得等等了，我在忙。”

“忙 _什么_ 呢。”精神病质问道，暂时停止怒视柠檬，全心警惕爱德。

“一个他妈的选美比赛，没看出来吗？走吧，毛毛。”

“ _毛毛_ ？”精神病看起来有些困惑，又转盯那孩子，“等等—— _毛毛_ ？你找他到底要干什么？”

“他说他看到了你们那个意面酱大人[2]复活，实时的。”爱德带着不存在的耐心说，“所以我们要他妈的和他谈谈。你懂吗，谈话？为什么你们都表现得好像我在挥舞他妈的拇指夹? ”

小胡子和精神病看起来更加警惕了。“可能没有时间和他们谈话了，”小胡子用 _操我得拖住_ 的语气对毛毛说，在柠檬、毛毛和爱德之间扫视，“你可能得搬回你姑妈姑父家——”

毛毛转向小胡子，看起来遭到了震惊的背叛，而红头发的孩子们立刻表示抗议， “为什么？” 不是双胞胎的那个质问道， “他已经在这里了，我们为什么要把他送回去——”

“伙计， _摄魂怪_ 追杀他，”双胞胎中的一个说，听起来真的很震惊，“你不能指望麻瓜——.”

“他表哥说他们会把他 _关起来_ ，”红发小姐恶意插嘴，“我们都听见了。难道 _没人_ 在乎他窗户上有血淋淋的铁条吗？而你们想把他送 _回去_ ？”

很自然地，这场该死的骚动把马斯坦古和霍克爱都带进了走廊，马斯坦古先看了一眼柠檬，然后又看了一眼小胡子和精神病，最后给了爱德一个 _“你还有活要干，钢”_ 的眼神。“那孩子他妈的看见了！” 爱德抗议道，朝毛毛挥舞手臂，这至少让孩子们闭嘴了，“他说他看到了复活的过程，原谅 _我_ 认为我们可能会想听这个。”

马斯坦古和霍克爱的目光一下子转向毛毛，“是这样吗？”马斯坦古说，“我们还没有认识你，先生……？”

毛毛过了一秒钟才意识到马斯坦古在和他说话，然后很是吓了一跳，又变得多疑起来。聪明的孩子。“我是毛毛·陶匠。”他简洁地说。

马斯坦古连眼都没眨一下，令人钦佩。“很荣幸认识你。”他说，几乎与真心实意的没有区别，“我是阿美斯特里斯的罗伊·马斯坦古将军，这两位是霍克爱上校和埃尔里克中校，我想你们已经直接体验过他的魅力了。”

值得赞扬的是，毛毛没有立刻拜倒在马斯坦古脚下，把马斯坦古想要的任何东西用银碟奉上；爱德总是觉得碰上另一个对这种魅力免疫的人是一种宽慰。“你们为什么想知道这个？”

马斯坦古微笑着，泰然自若，“我们被要求协助解决你们的……食死徒问题。现在我们正在收集信息。我们想听听你对你所看到的有什么要说的。”

毛毛回头看了看小胡子和精神病，精神病立刻走上前，把一只手放在毛毛的肩膀上，“我们应该等哑铃门，毛毛。”小胡子在和那个孩子说话，但看着爱德，“然后我们可以一起谈谈。我们现在没有足够的信息来做任何决定。”

马斯坦古不会注意不到小胡子是怎么盯着他们的，好像他们是一桶放在特别不稳定的滑板上的硝酸甘油。[3] “我明白了。”他说，“无论如何，我们今天会和阿不思见面——我们为什么不在那时一起讨论呢？”

爱德正要开口抗议这完全是浪费时间——如果真的有人体炼成的话，那么他们越早知道整个故事越好——但是马斯坦古冷冷地看了他一眼，“我还是没有你的报告，钢。”他说，指着旁边房间敞开的门，打断了小胡子、柠檬和精神病，好像他们根本不存在一样，“上校——你的人为什么不在餐厅里安顿下来呢？那里有更多放桌子的空间。”他对休斯补充道，身体前倾，向琼斯和阿尔盖特示意，“我们做报告的时候，哈博克上尉可以协助他们组装设备。”

“真是个好主意。”休斯说，挥手指引琼斯和阿尔盖特跟着马斯坦古的曲调起舞，如果他们没有听到无声命令，那么至少哈博克知道要确保在他们和目击证人交谈之前没人把他匆匆带走，“这里塞这么多人也太挤了。来，让我帮你拿收音机！”

休斯领他们穿过走廊，让每个人别无选择，只能散开，马斯坦古允许小胡子和其他人回到存在状态，用足够长的微笑让他们离开。“很抱歉造成混乱。如果需要我们，请一定告知。” 他朝爱德猛一偏头，“进去，钢。”

爱德经过马斯坦古时，确保他可以从自己脸上读出报复的承诺，因为马斯坦古只有在想让别人相信他能用皮带牢牢栓住爱德时，才摆出这副“坐，停，打滚”的训狗样子。马斯坦古回了爱德一个 _“和我一起工作吧，钢”_ 的表情，这比 _“闭嘴”_ 或者 _“妈的，爱德华”_ 要好不少，但爱德还是要把他该死的内裤炼成粉红色。

[1] 翻译石把金斯莱·沙克尔（Kingsley Shacklebolt）的姓翻译为shackle bolt。

[2] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord alfredo。Alfredo sauce 是一种拌有黄油、奶油、大蒜和帕尔马干酪的意面酱。

[3] 硝酸甘油极易由于受热、撞击而爆炸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：爱德说自己长得和老霍恩海姆一模一样是不对的。不幸的是，这是因为他从特蕾莎那里遗传了妈妈的动漫大眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

“这样就成了吧。”爱德哼了一声，马斯坦古回到沙发上，休斯溜进来，关上身后的门。爱德脚步重重地走向他的沙发，把它踢到离咖啡桌更近的地方，一屁股坐在上面；昨天包子残留的微弱气味让他感觉自己饿到有点恶心，“他们要是再把我当疯狗，我就真疯了。”

“那么！他们为什么觉得你是狼人? ” 休斯欢快地问，“我真希望答案不是‘因为我一直在咬人’。”

爱德准备只用脏话回答这个问题时，马斯坦古把一盒堆得高高的面条放入爱德的视线范围，立刻使爱德现存的所有思维过程动荡起来。

“你就是他妈的骗子。”爱德过了一会儿对马斯坦古说，因为嘴里塞满了东西显得闷闷的。面条是凉的，而且肯定是昨天剩下的，但吃起来像他妈的天堂。

“只是节省了我们所有人的时间。”马斯坦古甜美地说，“尽管我们都很爱看你闹脾气，但我们今天没有足够的空间来一场完整表演。”

爱德看看马斯坦古，然后看看休斯，最后又看看马斯坦古，他们都坐在沙发上，爱德边嚼边心不在焉地向马斯坦古竖中指。从卡路里和睡眠的角度来看，很明显这是怎么回事。马斯坦古得到机会考察绝大部分阿美斯特里斯人都完全未知的存在，并且评估它的潜质——朋友还是敌人，威胁还是工具，或者两者兼有。霍克爱在这里，是因为没有训犬师，马斯坦古就不被允许拉屎；休斯罕见出了外勤，以确保马斯坦古能够实时获得准确、详细、保密的现场报告。

还有为野马的决定打基础，因为这里没有人能阻止他。当然不是巫师们自己。

爱德眯起眼睛，用手背擦了擦嘴，“你见过他们的警察女士了吗? ”

“我们见过了。”马斯坦古边说边看着他，“她听从学校教师的意见，至少在所谓的复活和随后的恐怖主义活动方面是这样。他们能提供的东西大多都已经过时十四年了。政府的官方立场是，目标仍然死亡而他的追随者仍在监狱。”

“我们要求查阅记录，”休斯轻松地说，“这是我们不太可能得到的，而义务警员也不保留书面文件。他们已经跟踪了一些人，这些人要么是被判无罪的前恐怖分子，要么被怀疑是他们的同伙。但是到目前为止，他们没有发现任何异常，或者至少他们没有选择分享。”

“所以我们真的不知道这他妈的是怎么回事。”爱德总结道。

“执法部门主管似乎是诚恳的，相信当前存在明显的威胁，”马斯坦古说，“而且她和义务警员都非常担心昨晚的袭击事件。” 他的嘴唇微微弯曲，与其说是微笑，不如说是隐隐一丝冷笑，“尽管他们看起来更关心你做了什么，而不是他们的五个孩子差点死掉。”

“我他妈的注意到了。” 爱德的右手慢慢伸开又握紧，他的皮肤怀念黑手套的皮革，“那些是他妈的什么鬼东西? ”

“如果你愿意，我想先听听你的观察。你能理解我认为他们提供的情报不是最可靠的。”

爱德不由自主地哼了一声，“好啊，不是他妈的开玩笑。一整天的事都听吗？”

马斯坦古点了点头，一条腿交叉在另一条上，一只手臂搭在沙发背后，“为什么不呢。带我经历一下。”

爱德带他经历了这一切，“那些东西是我们在公园遇到毛毛几分钟后出现的，”他总结道，“他妈的……漂浮的噩梦恐惧怪物。每个人都僵住了，然后另外一个孩子出现了——我不知道，是步行回家的平民还是什么——我只能把他们赶进地下通道，让他们远离那些该死的东西。不过他们 _绝对_ 是在追我们，直直地就过来了。”

马斯坦古看起来对此不太满意，“‘漂浮的噩梦恐惧怪物’？”

“如果你看到穿着黑色睡衣、嘎吱作响的高个幽灵，放火烧它，”爱德严肃地说，“不要犹豫。我感觉它们穿过整个公园，将近一百米，当我注意到它们的时候，它们已经把我的脑袋弄得一团糟了。那些东西是……”他不得不停下来，下巴有些颤抖，回忆昨晚睡眠的感觉，“它们几乎感觉就像真理之门，几乎。但是不是。”

“我昨天和一个巫师谈到了它们，”休斯眼神严肃，“一个教授。它们被称为摄魂怪。它们确实投射恐惧，而且它们越靠近人影响就越大，就越难摆脱。你会被困在最糟糕的记忆里，无法动弹。他还说它们可以吸干…… ‘魔法’ ，而且如果它们近得够接触到你，它们就能，原话是，吃掉你的灵魂。”

有那么一瞬间，爱德清楚地看到一个该死的东西弯下腰，朝着阿尔——阿尔还和原来一样，全身都是金属——打碎他的血符，吸走了灵魂。然后他摇了摇自己。阿尔已经取回了身体，如果哪个一文不值的该死僵尸想要吃掉他弟弟的灵魂，爱德就把整条手臂塞进它喉咙，把灵魂从它胃里拽出来。

“我明白了。”马斯坦古看着休斯说，然后看着爱德，“铝热剂管用吗? ”

“铝热剂起作用了。”爱德同意，嘴巴下撇，“在我用地下通道挤压他们之后。”

“温度？”

“大概2200开尔文，你可以用氢氧化合物来实现。”

“你以为只靠热量就足够了吗？”

爱德转了转肩膀，对此不舒服的皱眉，“那是他妈的铝热剂，还指望它能活下来呢？”

“巫师们相信这些东西是不死的。”马斯坦古告诉他，无动于衷。

爱德哼了一声，“是啊，他们也相信 _预言_ 。所以你知道我不会太担心这个。”

马斯坦古赞同地歪歪脑袋，“我们还有什么需要担心的吗？”

“他们都可以瞬移，”爱德立刻说，“不仅仅是花盆，他们都能做到。有年龄限制，但那只是法律。”

休斯和马斯坦古盯着他，房间对面的霍克爱停止清洁配枪，“所有人都能？”

“是的。独立完成。我没看到任何设备、外部催化剂或动力源。”爱德说，“那对双胞胎他妈的总是这么干。我正在研究如何追踪它，但目前我只能近距离追踪。在特别近的距离内。我他妈的完全不知道我能得到什么感官数据，但还是有意义的。”

马斯坦古从夹克里掏出爱德的笔记本，举了起来。“辐射？”

“肯定是，”爱德说。 “有某种粒子交换正在进行——嘿，关于那个。” 爱德环顾了一下房间，伸长脖子看看炼金术沙发后面，但是这里没有任何东西发出那种能说明问题的微光，“算了，提醒我一会儿让你拿幅画。我问过孩子们，但是他们不知道什么是‘魔法’，也不知道魔法从何而来，也不知道是否有人在研究这坨狗屎。他们只听说过一所大学。一所。”

爱德举起一根手指加强理解，“所以我甚至没有任何现有研究可供参考。等等休斯！你说有个 _教授？_ ”

“是那些青少年上的学校，”休斯告诉他，爱德垂头丧气，“适合十一至十七岁。这显然是整个国家唯一的魔法学校。” 他也严肃地向爱德竖起一根手指。

爱德更加沮丧了，“这根本他妈的不对。操。所以我要从头开始，混蛋，把它撕开。真希望我有阿尔。”

马斯坦古一瞬间显得稍微有些同情，这用完了他今年的剩余配额，而且时长不超过他低头看一眼爱德笔记本的时间，“如果有可见的排放物——”

“然后我就可以测量它了，是的，我知道，我只是他妈的不能确定放射的是什么，来自什么，以及如何放射。我是说，该死的 _木头和油画_ ——啊，管它呢。魔法的某种组成会放射 _一些东西_ ，一旦我破解了它，我们很快就能搞定奶油培根大人[1]。”

“哦？”休斯说。

“是的。他们这里有个奴隶——就是我说那个他妈的狗屁精灵。他们都确认如果放了他，他会直接跑到他们的死亡大人那里，把他们都卖了，听起来恐怖分子挺想知道他要说什么。要不是因为他妈的瞬间移动，这就是一个无聊的尾随任务。”

“我猜这个，‘精灵？？？’上画了两个圈，然后用箭头和‘瞬间他妈的移动’连起来的意思是，精灵也能做到这一点。”马斯坦古边说边小心翼翼地翻着爱德笔记本上的一页。

“嗯哼。房子里似乎有个魔法图书馆，但是那个监狱发型的精神病不让我进去——嘿，你知道他们这里种族隔离吗？我本来打算去找个他妈的正常图书馆，但显然整个城市的人都不知道魔法，因为城里也没人会施魔法。巫师们 _躲起来了_ 。马斯坦古，这地方简直他妈的就是个邪教。”

“我不能说完全不同意你的评价。”马斯坦古说，“你是怎么知道那个陶匠男孩目击了所谓的复活过程的? ”

“无意中听到的，”爱德说，“我上楼取背包的时候。那孩子说他被绑架了，看到了一切。希望他能看到他妈的什么有用的东西。”

“你告诉学校老师复活不是不可能的。”马斯坦古说着，合上了爱德的笔记本，注视着他，“是对你来说不是不可能，对炼金术士来说不是不可能，还是对任何人来说都不是不可能？”

爱德做了个怪相。“我他妈的根本不知道巫师是否要对付真理之门。因为他们显然有足够的原始可用能量来 _传送_ ，我不能排除他们还用它做别的，你知道的。” 爱德做了个手势，表示贤者之石，马斯坦古和休斯都点了点头，“如果他有一个灵魂——就像你知道的那样，已经附着在这个平面上了——”爱德又做了一个手势，概括了阿尔和切碎者兄弟的灵魂是如何与盔甲绑在一起的，他们再次点头，“——然后制造了一个肉体，把灵魂绑在那上面……”

“对于那些不在乎用别人生命作燃料的人来说，他们的这位大人听起来像是一个主要竞争者。”马斯坦古说。

爱德活动右手。“所以即使他们真的和真理之门打交道，也可能无关紧要。” 这意味着复活的可能性上升了几大百分点。这就意味着爱德不能把大胡子关于通心粉大人分裂灵魂的说法当成老巫师的胡扯。

如果预言也不是胡说八道，那爱德就放弃一切和其他新国疯子隐士一起裸体住在山顶上。

“除非我们和这个孩子谈过，否则我们不能确定任何事情。”爱德果断地说，“如果他能描述他们的所作所为——他提到过复活看起来像一种 _仪式_ ，我人生第一次他妈的希望这个词指的是什么宗教而不是炼成阵——我就能搞清楚他妈的到底发生了什么。”

“如果学校老师关于那个特定灵魂已经被……分裂的说法是正确的，”马斯坦古说，就像女佣捡起一只死老鼠，“我们解决这个问题的方法会有什么重大改变吗？”

爱德抬起头，迎着马斯坦古的目光，“这家伙不会进监狱，对吧。或者他的食死徒。”

这一次，马斯坦古的眼中没有同情，但有理解。“他在这个社会里被放任近三十年，”他说，“他自己的一次攻击事与愿违才摧毁了他。当局要么腐败无能，要么根本没有应对的资源。这种情况下想要成功监禁他……不，钢。他不会进监狱。”

“那么不行。不，你他妈的不能就这么把他们烧了。”爱德说，咬紧牙关，双手握拳，“如果灵魂被锚定，那么打破锚定就可以把他扔出去。如果他是某种人造人的构造，那么你我都有过处理这类问题的记录。如果那家伙根本就没死，那好吧，” 爱德感觉他的嘴扭曲的厉害，“那他就只是个普通人。”

马斯坦古望向霍克爱，她对他扬了扬眉毛，没有停下正在重新组装第三把手枪的手，“首先尝试传统方法无伤大雅。”

“是，长官。”

“你的射程是多少？我不希望我们离得比必要距离更近，因为他们的‘魔法’有太多未知数。考虑到瞬间移动，我们最好的机会就是在远距离制造惊喜。”

“两百到四百米，长官。”

“嗯。那接下来就是我的工作了。”马斯坦古叹了口气，合上笔记本递给爱德，“让我拿着一幅画是怎么回事？

[1] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord carbonara。Carbonara 是一种用鸡蛋和培根烹制的酱料。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：我决定用开尔文温度，为什么不呢。忽略爱德两章前用的华氏度吧，我之后可能会改。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：  
> 严肃、精神病：小天狼星  
> 小胡子、循环教授：卢平  
> 大胡子、哑铃门：邓布利多  
> 红发小姐、金易：金妮  
> 聪明裤：赫敏
> 
> 作者原注：  
> 我不懂科学，如果你懂科学，来纠正我

爱德带他们来到那个挂满油画的房间，房门正对休斯和情报宝贝们所在的房间。他们过分好奇地抬起头，爱德在门口停下，转向霍克爱，“别开枪。”

“多么令人安心啊。”马斯坦古没有感情地说。

“放松，我只是做点对照组实验什么的。哈勃克第二个拿画。”

“你有一次在哈勃克所有笔上都设陷阱，一碰就喷荧光墨水，”马斯坦古指出，“他有好几个星期都是淡紫色的。”

“有吗？所以呢？”

“所以说你会对哈勃克为所欲为，而这并不令人安心，钢。”

爱德不怀好意地露齿而笑，“那你只能碰碰运气了，不是吗？”他径直走向最开始拿的那幅画，狗大人又在他的树下打盹了，但爱德一伸手拿画框，他马上就醒了。这家伙爬起来的时候，一种可怜的恐惧在他脸上绽放，狗立刻就发了疯，“ _你！_ 滚，无赖，沼泽杂种！”

其他所有怪画都被这个惊醒了，开始发狂，喊着不洁农民和崇拜恶魔的异端。爱德把画从墙上钩子取下来的时候，对带狗的家伙咧嘴笑得更凶了，“你坐好就行了，亲爱的。”爱德告诉他，然后转向马斯坦古和霍克爱——实际上霍克爱确实掏出了手枪，虽然枪口指着地面，“没事，如果他们能做什么坏事的话，第一次我这样干的时候他们已经做了，”爱德告诉她，把画递给马斯坦古，“拿着，混蛋，为了科学他妈的拿一下。描述一下感觉。物理层面的观察而已。”

“没良心的杂种！没良心的杂种！”

马斯坦古的眉毛有飞到后脑勺的风险，“好吧，我的耳朵告诉我，我被一幅画吼了。”

“你他妈的给我闭一秒嘴，”爱德对该死的狗男说，“你觉得 _我_ 很坏，这个混蛋更坏，你要是把他惹毛了，他就烧你屁股。”

马斯坦古吓人地眯起眼睛，实际对准的不是画，但让人认为是。画里的人也觉得马斯坦古在看他，“我必须抗议这种极其不得体的对待方式。”狗男声明，语气谨慎了很多。

“是是，先闭一会儿嘴。马斯坦古，物理层面的观察。告诉我。”

马斯坦古用手掂量着画布，警惕地盯着画里的小人。狗已从狂吠变为呜咽，安静下来。“我猜我在找一种不明显的东西，这只是一幅普通的画。”他缓慢皱起眉头，“这里有……有一种类似微弱电流的感觉。”

“ _是的！_ ”爱德几乎是在空中挥拳猛击，“还有什么吗？”

“这些就是你注意到的放射。”马斯坦古意识到，然后停顿了一下，“爱德华。我是不是拿着一个被束缚的灵魂？”

“他们都发誓说不是，但再说一次，他们他妈的知道什么。”爱德说，“我没有看到束缚符文，这家伙似乎很高兴做块颜料，而且不知怎么的他们还弄了两条狗跟他在一起。我可能跟巫师观点一致。快点完成观察。”

马斯坦古饱受摧残地叹了口气，脱下一只手套，裸手放在画框上，“没有热量。”他指出，这时精神病滑进房间，差点被霍克爱射对穿，她还拿着手枪，因噪音而紧张。“你能不能别再造弄房子了！”神经病向爱德吼道，甚至没有注意霍克爱又垂下了枪。

“为什么？害怕我们还会发现什么，奴隶贩子？”爱德反击。

“看在梅林的份上——我不 _想要_ 生物！如果能的话我肯定放了他！”

“但与此同时你让他的生活痛苦不堪，对吧？”

“严肃。”小胡子警告地说，出现在精神病身后的门口。

“干嘛！他们把什么东西都惹起来了，要求一点该死的安静又不过分——”

马斯坦古又叹了口气，把画还给爱德，“没有其他特别的地方了。”他告诉爱德，然后转向争吵的巫师，又戴回手套，“先生们，有什么问题吗？”

“房子里的很多东西都不安全，”小胡子迅速说，“目前为止你们运气不错，但有些画甚至被诅咒了——”

“如果你到处乱摸任何喜欢的东西，手会被烧掉的，”精神病粗鲁地说，“这还是比较幸运的结果。你要是 _打扰_ 那些该死的 _肖像画_ ，他们就会 _醒过来_ ，开始大叫——”

“我们还没能检查所有东西并保证安全，”小胡子说，“有些诅咒非常黑暗。如果你受伤了，我们不能保证帮得上忙。”

“那就他妈的在危险的东西上挂个 _警告牌_ ，”爱德说，带着怀疑的口吻，“如果这一切都他妈的‘被诅咒’了，你需要 _警告别人_ 。你家里有 _孩子_ 。”

“他们知道不能碰任何东西，”精神病怒道，“不像 _有些人_ ——”

“我们正在进行一些非侵入性检测，这将帮助我们更有效地定位恐怖分子。”马斯坦古冷静地说，“这两个房间里有什么东西是不安全的吗？”

“没有。”精神病不情愿地承认，对爱德怒目而视。

“那么现在我们会把测试局限于此。还有什么需要我们帮忙的吗，先生们？”

“没有了。”小胡子说，抓住精神病的肩膀，坚定地推着他往前走，“没有了，谢谢你的理解。如果你需要我们，我们就在走廊那头。”

“希望你们能做点警告贴纸。”爱德低声说，眼睛就盯着精神病的后背，直到他被拖出视线。

“为我们还是为他们？”哈勃克从他们身后说。

“哈勃克！拿着这个。”爱德说着，转过身，把画推给他。

“像个下流村姑，从一头猪传到另一头猪。”狗男在画布上气呼呼地说。

哈勃克的眼睛睁得大大的，“ _老板？_ ”

“只是拿一拿，”爱德巧言诱骗，把画戳在哈勃克胸上，“一点也不疼。”

“老板，我说这话是出于尊重，他妈的没门。”哈勃克紧张地说。

“你知道，从技术上讲，我级别比你高，”爱德指出，哈勃克边退他边逼进，“这可以是‘上级命令’之类的。”

哈勃克绝望地看着马斯坦古，“头儿？”

“拿着画，士兵。”马斯坦古说，懒得看，“学校老师一到， _你_ 就去和那个男孩面谈。就在这里谈。”他警告爱德。

“当然，嗯哼。”爱德说，把画硬塞进哈勃克抗拒的手里，“别幼稚了，告诉我你的感受。”

“不安，”哈勃克无力地说，抓着画框边上一点点，尽可能地把它拿得离自己远一点，“而且特别需要一支烟。”

“你刚抽过，”爱德华无慈悲地告诉他，这时马斯坦古和霍克爱离开了，到其他什么令人讨厌又神秘的地方去了，“你出去了差不多二十分钟。”

“我觉得有必要再来一根，”哈勃克痛苦地说，“我应该有什么感觉？ ”

“什么都可以，”爱德说，“任何身体上的感受。描述感觉。”

哈勃克俯视着这幅画，当狗男回瞪的时候，他有点畏缩。“感觉不好。”

“哈勃克。”

“……木、木头味的？”

“也成。还有别的吗？”

“请让我把它放下，老板。”

爱德咧嘴一笑，拍拍哈勃克的肩膀，把画拿了回来，“约翰，用这种态度永远成不了科学家。”

“老板，我每天都他妈的感谢我的幸运星。”

“胆小鬼。”爱德快活地说，举起画时注意到微光和刺痛的存在，然后转向房间里的其他人，“下一个是谁？”

爱德让休斯拿着它，然后是琼斯和阿尔盖特。因为爱德解释预期结果的时候他们也在房间里，所以严格来说不能算对照组。他们没有感觉到任何东西，也没有看到任何东西，符合爱德预期，但不管怎样能大致确认一下是好事；如果他们有一个从没见过真理之门的炼金术士，爱德就有了可行理论所需要的一切。

“现在我只需要测量一下。”爱德把结果记录到笔记本上，虽然结果很粗糙，“谁有不用的无线电？”

“哦，这倒提醒我了。这个也许会有帮助，”休斯挥手让琼斯拖来一个塞得过满的巨大野战背包，打开，向爱德展示通往天堂之路。

“我们在广西停留时，阿尔方斯对我们的备用无线电设备做了一些改动。”休斯说，“他说你可能会发现它很有用。”

“天哪，我们 _真的_ 有心灵感应，”爱德轻声说，举起一个电压表，“它只为科学启动。 _我他妈的爱你，阿尔。_ ”

“那我就不打扰你了。”休斯说，听起来很高兴。

“嗯哼。”爱德心不在焉地说。除了电压表，阿尔还给他做了一个辐射热计、一个磁强计，和一个带有匹配频谱分析仪的三轴电磁探测器。显然阿尔在考虑如何分析异常点边界那堵闪闪发光的灰色墙，这样的话，它就难以置信地转变为爱德对魔法放射的测量。实验会不可避免地变得更加迅速和粗糙，但他现在并不是在找特别精确的数据——只要数据是正确的，就不必精确。

阿尔在频谱分析仪盒子一侧炼了一个小小的突起笑脸猫，在盒子下面用新国字写了 _“祝你好运！！”_ 。爱德对自己笑了笑，和猫咪碰了一下拳头，然后开始工作。

爱德看到聪明裤潜伏在门口的时候，他只是把所有东西都摆了出来，根据实验条件作出决定，让琼斯起草表格来记录结果——休斯带着阿尔盖特离开了，说了些什么填充档案的事。“怎么了？”爱德说，“门铃男已经到了吗？ ”

“嗯……我觉得没有。”她小心翼翼地说，走了进来，“你在干什么？”

爱德哼了一声，“帮你们弄明白这坨狗屎。”

“那是电压表吗？”

爱德顿了一下，又看了她一眼。如果他们至少知道电压表的话，也许就没那么落后，但是这样又回避了为什么他们不用电压表的问题。“是的。”

“你在测量……哦，魔法会让大多数麻瓜技术都短路。”聪明裤说，抱歉地抬头看着桌上的工具。

什么，认真的吗？“为什么？”爱德问。

聪明裤看起来对这个问题非常不高兴，“没有人真正知道。”

“那么幸好我在这里。”爱德果断地说。如果魔法会让所有东西都短路，那这将是波动电磁场的有力标志，而爱德只需要修好设备，建一个法拉第笼，然后再次运行。 “目前无线电还没有短路，所以磁场一定很薄弱。”

琼斯看了一眼聪明裤，举起一张笔直的表格给爱德，“下一步怎么办，老板？”

“谢谢。你能把这些接到电池上吗？先别打开任何东西。”爱德拿起表，开始标记，从电磁频谱开始按频率升序排列；越彻底越好，然后开始用无线电波进行测试。

聪明裤缓缓靠近，再次笨拙地试图看爱德写的东西，就像也许一夜之间爱德开始用她的语言而不是他的语言写作，“你叫爱德华？”

“ _哦_ 天哪。”琼斯说。

“怎么了？”爱德说，抬头看了他一眼。

“没什么，没什么。手抽筋了。”琼斯夸张地揉着手，后仰绕过电线，故意不看聪明裤。

爱德对他皱眉，然后在心里耸了耸肩，“是的，我是爱德。”他告诉聪明裤；至少一个音节能让讨厌的口音版埃赫赫德沃沃沃尔德买不了账，他也不用再听艾尔利克念艾尔克了。

“为什么你的指挥官叫你全金属[1]？”

“什么？”爱德说，写下 _远场：Ｅ（电）Ｂ（磁）_ ，“哦。钢是我的炼金术士头衔。”之后又补充，“他是个混蛋。”

琼斯忍着不出声，没有抬头。聪明裤关心地看了他一眼，然后又继续盯着爱德，“你似乎不太喜欢他。”

哈。“我不太喜欢任何人。”爱德心烦意乱地说，拿起磁强计再次检查增量，“马斯坦古是个混蛋，但他有他的用处。”

“哦。”她悄悄从一只脚换到另一只脚，“你说过任何人都可以学炼金术。那是……就去学校学吗？”

爱德的笔顿了一秒，但没有抬头，“你知道化学是什么吗？”

“知道？”

“擅长吗？”

“我——”聪明裤犹豫了一下，然后她的声音变得坚定起来，“是的，我会的。”

“物理呢？”

“也不错。我的数学也很好。”

“太好了。你想了解炼金术吗？来阿美斯特里斯，申请一所大学，然后你就能弄明白了。如果中央大学录取你的话，他们有一个不错的项目。”现在民用项目在实际运用上除了基本构造炼金术之外没有什么，但是理论部门变得相当疯狂，马斯坦古的改革旨在让军队把炼金术运用到更多民用项目上，“不过你得自己搞清楚签证问题，我不知道你的政府是怎么跟兴国谈的。”

“他们不用签证。”琼斯说，“分界线甚至不在这个国家——这就是为什么他们让我们用门钥匙装置。如果我没算错的话，我们差不多走了八千五百公里。”

爱德哼了一声，“你的也是花盆吗？”

琼斯朝他咧嘴一笑，满口白牙闪闪发光，“我真的以为他们是在跟我们这些愚蠢的外国人开玩笑，直到他们把我们从那里拉出来。”

“我还是不信这不是玩笑。”爱德写完了最后一个公式，然后他突然想到，“你朋友看到了整个复活过程——他告诉过你什么吗？为什么他们不想让他跟我们谈？是他们他妈的邀请我们来的。”

爱德把整个椅子转过去面对聪明裤，她看起来有点小吃惊，很快又陷入了沮丧，“我不知道。摄魂怪是 _邪恶的_ ，你干掉它们是件 _好_ 事。但是整个夏天都不让我们给他写信，现在甚至循环教授都说他该被送回他姑姑和姑父那里……我不知道发生了什么，也没有人告诉我们。他们说我们太年轻。”她的嘴苦涩地扭曲着，“好像我们没有从 _十一岁_ 就开始对付过伏地魔一样。”

爱德的眉毛跳了起来，“怎么对付的，详细说一下？”

聪明裤冷笑着耸了耸肩，一瞬间看起来绝对比她现在大概十六岁的样子更成熟，“我们是毛毛的朋友，伏地魔从毛毛出生起就在一直在找他。两年前，甚至金易都被他附身了。”

爱德皱眉，“那是哪一个？”爱德也必须和他们交谈，即使只是为了验证是否真的有附身，像傲慢那样，或者只是一氧化碳中毒什么的。

“什么？”

“哪个是‘金易’？”

聪明裤看起来一瞬间吓了一跳，好像她真以为爱德会记着他们所有人的名字生日还有他妈的星座，“她是那个红头发的，”她说，“我是说女孩。”

那么是红发小姐，除非他漏了一个。“我们也会和她谈。”爱德说，然后又补充，因为也许她会不小心说出他们不想让孩子告诉他的东西，“她也他妈需要一个可信成年人陪着才能和我说话吗？我看起来真的他妈的有那么可怕吗？”

琼斯又发出一声压抑的声音。聪明裤只比爱德华黑一点，所以很难判断，但他很确定是脸红让她脸颊变暗的。“嗯，没有，你——呃，没有。”她清了清嗓子，“我不知道为什么循环教授不想让毛毛在没有哑铃门的情况下和你谈。哑铃门肯定不想和 _毛毛_ 说话，但是……我不知道。一定有充分的理由。”她双手握拳，有那么一秒看上去像八岁，好像只想跺脚，“我只是希望他们能告诉我们 _一些事。什么都行。_ ”

那可不怎么样。爱德点同情她，因为他记得他十五岁的时候，要不是窥骗打求，狗屁都他妈的没人告诉他；他记得意识到被秘密包围时那种阴暗又毛骨悚然的恐怖，记得他们有多危险、腐烂有多深多远。虽然聪明裤是个巫师，但是她会问问题，而且也很清楚地知道，大便卷入风力涡轮机的时候，被认为“太年轻”一分钱也帮不上忙。而且说实话，他目前为止得到的最好的情报都来自那些该死的巫师小孩。

他怎么才能从一群十五岁的孩子那里得到更好的情报呢。他在十五岁的时候几乎是唯一一个知道到底发生了什么的人。好吧，是他和阿尔。那时候阿尔 _十四岁_ ，所以很明显，这种狗屎大概真的在所有人的意料之中。

“他妈的糟透了。”爱德和聪明裤观点一致，看在阿尔的科学关怀包的份上相当大度，“你试过敲诈勒索吗？”

琼斯这次发出的声音几乎快忍不住了。聪明裤的眼睛睁大了，张开了嘴，然后犹豫了一下，看起来很矛盾，“我不——我是说，我有一些——想法，但是……”

“试试呗。你有什么好损失的？无论如何，你现在有更多侥幸成功的方法。”爱德建议，“另外如果人们觉得你是个小孩，那他们抓到你的时候就更容易放你一马。或者他们真要报复的话，至少面子上不太好看。”

“ _哦_ 天哪，”琼斯说，“我会尝试——先进行一次诚实的谈话？和你爸妈谈谈，告诉他们你对密切影响你的情况两眼抹黑是什么感觉——”

“琼斯，你在 _情报部门_ 。”爱德难以置信地说，扭头面对他，“ _诚实的谈话？_ 这些天休斯到底教了你们什么？”

琼斯赶紧挥手，“不不，这是逐步升级——先从没有代价的负罪感陷阱开始，如果不起作用 _再_ 采取可能破坏关系的技巧——”

走廊某个地方出现爆裂声，聪明裤开始转身之前爱德和琼斯都站了起来。一秒钟之后大胡子出现在门口，琼斯把手从手枪上移开，爱德放松肩膀，恼怒地呼了一口气。“他妈的终于来了。”爱德说，大胡子透过眼镜给了他们一个评估的眼神，“哟，琼斯，去找马斯坦古。派对终于要开始了。”

[1] 赫敏通过翻译石，把钢之炼金术士（Fullmetal alchemist）的钢听成了all metal。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：  
> 爱德：我十五岁的时候什么都知道  
> 旁白：他狗屁都不知道  
> 还有：阿美斯特里斯有法拉第？？？什么？？？什么时候？？？嘘别太认真了


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 大胡子：邓布利多
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 毛毛：哈利
> 
> 柠檬：斯内普
> 
> 海盗：疯眼汉穆迪

“格兰杰小姐，”大胡子说，看着爱德，琼斯从他身边悄悄溜出门，“你能去把莱姆斯找来吗？”

聪明裤回头看来一眼爱德，又看了看大胡子，然后又看了看爱德，之后她咬了咬嘴唇，点头离开了。“爱德华，”大胡子打招呼，“你好吗？”

“他妈的好极了。”爱德立刻说，转向桌子，把所有设备都收拾起来，连同他的笔记本和表格一起装进包里，“他妈的不能再好了。”

“我了解到你昨天经历了一场冒险。”

“哦，是这样吗？”爱德把背包放在角落里，尽可能远离笨蛋巫师，以防被意外踢到，“我还以为我们只是在去参加茶会的路上迷路了。”

“我觉得这也可以被看作是一次冒险。”大胡子用弃权的语气说，爱德不知道他是故意装疯，还是老得无法控制自己的衰相，“啊。我们到了。”小胡子出现在门口，海盗也在这里，柠檬男在他身后的走廊里。“阿不思。”小胡子打招呼，瞥了一眼爱德，看起来还想说点别的，但马斯坦古出现了，休斯在他后面，毛毛被赶在他们身前。这孩子看到大胡子似乎很震惊，不过立刻变为顽固的敌意。“你好罗伊，还有梅斯，是吗？”大胡子说，走进房间之后关上门，显然没有注意到那孩子被出卖般的眼神，他拿出魔法小木棍挥舞着，没有明显的效果，“我们为什么不坐下来呢？”

他们最后被安排在餐桌的两侧，休斯和爱德在马斯坦古和柠檬的两边，海盗在大胡子侧翼，小胡子坐在桌子尽头。毛毛慢慢坐到角落里的小胡子旁边，几乎是在非巫师那边，挨着休斯，这可能是因为他喜欢小胡子，也可能是因为休斯一直把他当做目击证人，又或者仅仅是因为另外的选择是坐在柠檬或者爱德身边。这家伙，要是所有人都分心盯着爱德的时候，休斯能从这孩子嘴里挖出复活的故事——好吧这是好事，不是说休斯不知道怎么得到完整的故事，但他不是炼金术士，爱德想听的是第一手材料。

爱德正要开口，但毛毛抢先一步，要用他自己的议题开始会议，“为什么我必需回德思礼家？”他直接地说，“为什么我不能留在这里？”

“在我们谈话之前你他妈哪里也别想去。”爱德厉声告诉他，这让毛毛快速瞥了他一眼，带着一种古怪的释然感。

“未成年人使用魔法能通过魔杖上的痕迹探测到，毛毛。”大胡子告诉孩子，“魔法部很快就得到了通知，你会收到法院传票，但是因为你随后立即乘坐伦敦地铁到了这里，猫头鹰一直不能定位你。我们不能再拖延法院对你所处地点的询问了，在这个阶段如此公开地藐视魔法部，恐怕我们负担不起。考虑到目前的情况，虽然很抱歉把你送回你应该在的地方，但这是必要的。”

爱德基本对此一无所知，只知道大胡子想把孩子从他们身边弄走。“你在亲戚家会很安全的，直到开学。”小胡子告诉那孩子，毛毛看起来一点也不想。

“我被 _摄魂怪袭击了_ ，”他反抗道，“我认为那里很不安全，难道不是吗？”

“我已经跟蒙顿格斯说过了，”海盗咆哮着，“他不会再逃跑了。”

毛毛和爱德一样不相信听这句话，“什么？”

大胡子看起来十分想叹气，但他没有，“蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇[1]的任务是在你和亲戚住再一起的时候照看你。不幸的是，他决定在错误的时间离开——”

“先生们。”

马斯坦古有时候会这么做，表情、姿势、语调都没有任何真正的改变，但是某个不可思议的内部开关被打开了，突然之间所有人都意识到，只要他想，他就能他妈的造成局部灭绝，他大概用，比如说，弯曲四块肌肉就能办到。每次爱德看到他这样，总是同时感到着迷、嫉妒、恼怒和厌恶，因为好吧，能用五十英尺高的火字放送“别他妈的惹我”真的 _非常有用_ ，但爱德也见过马斯坦古在办公桌上睡觉，把一夸脱的口水流到衬衫和文件上，还有，好吧。爱德猜马斯坦古也不是刻意培养这个开关的，而是曾经做国家批准的大规模杀人犯的副作用。事实上爱德很他妈的庆幸自己没有这种能力。

无论如何，不管会议室有多大，这种方法都能特别有效地让人们闭嘴。也没有一个巫师对此免疫。大胡子停止说话，看着他；甚至柠檬也不再像蜥蜴一样盯着爱德，转而小心谨慎地看马斯坦古。

“据我对昨天事件的了解，”马斯坦古用他愉快的 _打断我就炸了你_ 的语调说，“在他亲戚家，你们专门在毛毛身边安排了警卫，以防袭击。袭击发生时，那名警卫AWOL。毛毛和其他孩子能毫发无损地活了下来，多亏艾尔利克中校及时采取行动，而他当时与他们在一起完全是偶然。”

被用军衔和姓氏称呼真是 _太_ 奇怪了。爱德好奇军衔的翻译是否正确——不过看马斯坦古坐在椅子上的样子，一条腿搭着另一条腿，随意又无动于衷，即使他把爱德叫成试用期的军校学员，那种语调也会告诉巫师他 _比你级别高_ 。“现在你想让毛毛回到同一个不安全的地方，带着完全相同的警卫？据我所知，毛毛是所谓的复活过程的唯一目击者？如果我说错了，请纠正我。”

片刻安静，小胡子看起来吓了一跳，大胡子和海盗用扑克脸回应马斯坦古的凝视。柠檬又开始看爱德了。“AWOL？”毛毛困惑地说。

马斯坦古看了他一眼，“是‘擅离职守’的首字母缩写。当你是平民时，玩忽职守并不是一个应受惩罚的过错，但是这个警卫故意、主动地离开了他的岗位，丢下你，一个未成年人，为自保而对抗一个他知道是致命的敌人。这样的士兵可能会被处死。”

爱德优雅地控制住自己的鼻息，因为马斯坦古确实让他在更致命的情况下“自己照顾自己”，但爱德也确实不是什么乳臭未干的小巫师。“哦。”毛毛说，看起来有点慌乱。恰当的例子。

“在我们进一步讨论波特的……情况之前，”柠檬说话了，他对爱德的全神凝视似乎有了什么结果，而其他人都看着他，“我们必须先处理摄魂怪的问题，以及它们是如何被……消灭的。”

“是的，谢谢你，西弗阿斯[2]。”大胡子说，好像他在承认是时候放下这只步履蹒跚的宠物狗了，“我必须承认这是当务之急。”他转向毛毛，“我很抱歉，但恐怕我必须请你暂时出去一下。莫莉说厨房里有茶，如果你愿意在那里等一会儿的话。”

哼，这些混蛋真是不想让那孩子告诉他们他知道的事。爱德准备暴动，但马斯坦古用 _“有好戏看了”_ 的态度袖手旁观，所以爱德也咬紧牙关坐着不动，因为他这副样子要么是做给巫师看的，那爱德就很期待接下来会发生什么；要么是做给爱德看，意思是对爱德大脑充血他妈的不满意。“保护好我们的受访者，可以吗，钢？”马斯坦古漫不经心地说，于是爱德推开椅子，重重踩在门上，一脚踹开，然后大声喊道：“ _哈勃克！_ ”

沿着走廊传来一声巨响，“ _怎么了！_ ”

“ _临时保姆。_ ”爱德绕过桌子，抓住毛毛的肩膀—— _“嘿！”_ ——然后把他拖出去，沿走廊带到阿美斯特里斯的据点房间。霍克爱、哈勃克、琼斯和阿尔盖特都好奇地看着毛毛，毛毛畏缩不前，怒不可遏地盯着所有人。“这是我们的目击证人。”爱德吼道，轻而易举地把孩子向前推进一把椅子；天啊，他几乎就没有重量，也显然完全不知道该怎么稳住身形。阿尔即使是在真理之门前被饿成一袋八十斤重的缺钙骨头也能站得更稳。“在我们和他谈话之前，他们一直试图把他转移到别的鬼地方去。哈勃克，满足你的新朋友。他消失，我就让 _你_ 消失。”

爱德脚步沉沉地回来，确保马斯坦古看到了他 _“别再剪短我的保险丝”_ 的眼神。马斯坦古很平静，戏谑地做出拉椅子的姿势，让爱德坐回空位，“关于昨天的攻击，我认为你们能提供更多的信息。”他向巫师们发表意见，“而且这些信息具有很强时效性，会影响我们的主要调查。”

“是这样。”海盗不快地说，“我们需要搞清我们到底要告诉魔法部什么。博恩斯[3]只能拖这么久。”

“我们确定摄魂怪是从哪里来的了吗？”小胡子身体微微前倾，隔着桌子问大胡子。

“经证实，这两个摄魂怪离开自阿兹卡班，”大胡子用谨慎的语调说，小胡子吸了一口气，“阿米莉亚正试图确定是谁下的命令，甚至命令是否来自魔法部。虽然没有官方记录，但这并不意味着它们受——”

“你是说 _政府_ 派那些东西来追杀我？”爱德打断大胡子，因为这话听起来确实是这样，“妈的，这就是过边防护照不盖章的后果？”

“不是 _你_ ，孩子，”海盗暴躁地说，“是波特。他的敌人远远不仅食死徒。”

“有……政治压力要诋毁毛毛，也通过我来诋毁他。”大胡子告诉马斯坦古，“我们坚持认为伏地魔已经归来，这给我们带来了不便。这一事件为某些派别提供了提高地位的机会。到目前为止，议论仅限于魔法部，但毛毛的行为已经被描述为故意违反保密条例，即使是最善意的传言，也把他描绘成一个误入歧途的年轻人，为了获得更多关注而做了典型的青春期傻事。”

“最坏的结果是？”小胡子平静地问。

“折断魔杖，从好格·渥茨开除，罚款最高可达五百加里翁斯[4]，假释监督六个月，”海盗咕哝，“如果他作为未成年人受审的话。如果不是——那就是监狱。没有固定的判决。”

从桌子周围交换的严肃眼神来看，这是个挺严重的事，即使爱德听起来不像。“这一切都是因为你觉得那孩子未经允许干掉了那些该死的东西？他屁都没干。”他直截了当地说，这不完全是真的——不管那银雾是什么，确实有人试过——但爱德他妈的不打小报告，“我从未见过任何魔法。”

“有些咒语可以检测是否使用了魔杖，以及施了什么魔法。他们会在审判中使用。”海盗说，变态眼球在爱德身上快速移动，话里暗示 _‘不错的尝试’_ 。

爱德眯眼回应，“听起来你们的 _魔杖_ 都不如我。如果你们该死的法庭需要我每天抽出五分钟来证明不是哪个孩子干掉了那些混蛋，那我操，我就他妈的做一年好事。”

“如果你被发现摧毁了两个摄魂怪，”大胡子平静地说，“你将因损害国家安全资产被捕，未经审判就被关进监狱。”

那这就绝对是马斯坦古的问题了。爱德看了看他，马斯坦古微微扬了下眉毛，这让大胡子很满意。“这些摄魂怪，”马斯坦古说，“是魔法部的代理人？”

“武器。”大胡子严肃地说，“它们在某种程度上接受命令。它们看守最危险的巫师监狱，在极端情况下是战争工具。”

“嗯。所以摧毁它们就是叛国。”马斯坦古总结道，“而摧毁一个外国代理人，就是宣战的理由？”

大胡子短暂地举起双手，半耸肩表示安抚，“不是战争，不是。我们负担不起。但他们会施加最严厉的惩罚——是的，他们会判处年轻的爱德华死刑或终身监禁。”

爱德对那个 _年轻的_ 他妈的 _埃赫赫德沃沃沃尔德_ 不太生气，因为马斯坦古戴上了他 _我要遛狗了混蛋_ 的表情，而且直指大胡子，“任何熟悉阿美斯特里斯外交政策的人都会认为这是一个非常……勇敢的决定。”马斯坦古和善地表示。 _我们曾因更小的理由发动了战争，并且获胜。_ “我理解你和博恩斯女士都希望我们非正式介入，到目前为止我们都能适应。然而，如果国有资产在攻击我的部下，那么我们就有了国家问题。”

“这些摄魂怪很有可能是伏地魔派来的。”大胡子说。

“但在这起事件里，它们被当作国家代理人，不是吗？”马斯坦古慢悠悠地打着手势，“战争武器。这就表明，这次针对毛毛的暗杀行动，要么是有人通过国家组织的，要么就是国家的命令。你们的政府已经妥协了。当然，你知道这个。这个义务警员团体的存在就是这种情况的证明。这里唯一的疑问就是，你为什么还在跟他们合作。”

大胡子现在看马斯坦古的表情，通常出现在人们意识到马斯坦古不只有漂亮脸蛋，也不是总玩一招的时候。“实际上我们仍受制于法律，”大胡子说，“我们不能公然反对它。阿米莉亚不能简单地拒绝部长的直接命令——如果她拒绝了，她很快会被一个积极反对我们事业的人取代。我们任何显示权力的举动，都是部长下达这种命令的理由。” 这时他看起来很老，满脸皱纹，疲惫不堪，“现在两个摄魂怪消失，他们有理由了。”

“如果波特受审，我们可以在法庭上为他辩护，”海盗咕哝，“这是未成年巫师的自卫行为，我们可以投票。外国人呢？不可能。”

“你确定这孩子回去受审是安全的吗？” 马斯坦古说，听起来只是隐约感兴趣，“他们已经公开行动要杀了他。仅仅是通过官方渠道把他交回并不能让他活下去，让一个人在拘留期间死亡的方式多得惊人。”

“他们不知道是不是毛毛杀了摄魂怪，”大胡子疲倦地说，“他们肯定会先问清楚发生了什么。而且他足够知名，对他的审判会引起所有法庭派系的兴趣，他在威森加摩现身之前是不会消失的。”

“通过模糊艾尔利克的参与，让敌对派认为是毛毛做的，”马斯坦古说，“你自己是这么说的。无论具体信息如何，敌对派现在肯定知道了你方可以摧毁曾经认为不可摧毁的东西。我站在他们的立场上，不会允许事情发展到公开审判的地步。你真的愿意把这个特别的靶子画在一个孩子背上吗？”

大胡子从眼镜边缘看着马斯坦古，“你宁愿把时间花在处理部下被逮捕上？”

如果是他或者那个孩子被捕了，那该死的，爱德会烧毁一两个巫师监狱。他看了看马斯坦古，“到底要怎么样。我们推翻政府已经有一段时间了。”

马斯坦古叹了口气，“钢，那你建议我们之后怎么处理呢？把它带回家，起名叫卷毛毛[5]？”

“他们有奴隶制，”爱德指出，“那是他妈的自找的。别这样，我跟你打赌，最多用一周。”

“恐怖分子第一，钢。”

爱德举起双手，“他们已经在政府里了，你刚才说的。”

“那除掉他们就等于用一个炼金术士杀死两个奇美拉，不是吗？ ”

“啊，你怎么这样。只要他妈的假装那孩子已经死了就行了，”爱德没好气地对大胡子说，把脸从马斯坦古那边转开，“或者他妈的，他们甚至不知道我长什么样，假装我死了，然后告诉他们是我干的。告诉他们这是壮烈牺牲，吧啦吧啦，那些东西把我灵魂吸走了，那孩子精神受到严重创伤，逃跑了，你不知道他在哪里。他们可以沿着踪迹找孩子，我们去抓那个该死的通心粉男，结束他妈的整个麻烦。”

“我们为什么不用他当诱饵呢？我是说那个孩子。”休斯说，爱德和马斯坦古都看了他一眼，休斯耸肩，“如果他们这么想让这个十五岁的孩子死，以至于不惜把两个国家批准的武器送到公共公园，那我敢打赌他们会再试一次。”

爱德考虑着，如果他们用那个孩子做诱饵，他不会被单独派出去，如果他不被单独派出去，那么爱德就会是那个和他一起的人，“我要是再碰上那些东西，绝对还他妈的会做同样的事。合理的警告。”

休斯又耸了耸肩，“如果他们派出更多的摄魂怪，而你也都处理掉了，那就会迫使他们再派别的东西。如果是我，看到我的据说是不死的资产不断死掉，会派人亲自去查——而且我不会派个小兵，我会派一个知道内情的人。”

一个他们可以抓住，审问，并从中得到有效情报的人。“比起瞬移的小精灵我更喜欢这个。”爱德承认。

休斯点点头，“我宁愿让合作人设下陷阱，也不愿意让陌生人把我们引向未知，尤其是在混乱中还有这么多其他未知因素的情况下。”

现在即使柠檬也看着休斯，休斯也直视他们，带着一种爱德可以称之为 _“即使我的办公室用让人牙酸的妻女照片做壁纸也不意味它不是情报部门”_ 的表情。“他是一个十五岁的男孩，”过了一会儿，大胡子说，至少不是断然拒绝，“即使我们这样要求他，他也完全有权利——而且也会有很多人劝告他——拒绝。”

“你刚才还正准备把他送进监狱，”马斯坦古说，听起来被逗乐了，“不管他是否拒绝。”

“我告诉过你了，我们可以改变投票结果。”海盗咆哮道，“不管怎样傲罗都会追捕他，痕迹还留在他的魔杖上。他一踏出赤胆忠心咒的范围，就会有一队人来抓他。”

“他们已经表明更愿意直接杀了他。”马斯坦古指出，“否则他早就因为一些轻微违规行为而被传唤监禁了，在监管范围之外杀死他就不需要做任何形式的掩盖。”

“他无论如何都会成为靶子，”休斯合情合理地说，“如果用我们的方法，他能得到保护，我们能直接应对威胁。不管是谁或者什么东西被派去追杀他，都会告诉我们谁在指挥这次袭击以及如何指挥。如果警察只是通过……魔杖来追踪毛毛，那我们甚至根本不需要把他牵扯进来——我们把魔杖放在一个受控的地方，看看会发生什么。”

一次干脆漂亮的伏击。爱德最喜欢这个，没有孩子在火力范围，不用做保姆，只是猛然合上捕兽夹，期待能打上几拳。

然而大胡子看起来并不买账，实际上他看起来相当凄凉。“阿不思。”海盗警告地咆哮着。

“使用毛毛可能不会是我们最后的可行选择。”大胡子低声说，看着桌子，目光很遥远，不再专注于马斯坦古，“有证据表明，里德尔的一部分灵魂与毛毛相连，这使得里德尔能够进入他的思想，而这种连接很可能是——可以利用的。”

爱德坐得笔直，僵硬，嘴巴张得大大的，“你们的头号恐怖分子给这孩子的脑袋他妈的开了条热线？而你 _把他带到你的秘密藏身处？_ ”

“是 _你_ 把他带到这儿来的，艾尔利克。”海盗吼道，“感谢梅林，赤胆忠心咒需要一个直接的信息传递者，否则我们昨天就已经全死了。这个男孩应该暂时和他的麻瓜亲戚住一起，在监控之下，直到可以安全回到好格·渥茨——”

“那个男孩现在就在房子里四处游荡，没人看管？那个见过我们所有人的脸、亲眼目睹爱德如何制服摄魂怪的男孩？”休斯把胳膊肘支在桌子上，用指尖揉着太阳穴，好像房间里的愚蠢浓度让他偏头疼；他再次睁开眼睛时，声音和眼神一样尖锐，“你知道这种泄密有多久了？”

“而且你的说法有什么证据吗？”爱德追问，因为这些人认为 _预言_ 是一个有效的情报来源，“比如，你有没有追踪到那孩子的泄密，他是不是言行失常，之类的？”

“伏地魔标记了他，在他谋杀毛毛父母那晚，他还想把毛毛也杀了。”大胡子沉缓地说，“伏地魔在附近时，那个标记就会发生反应，而且毛毛已经经历了伏地魔行动的真实梦境。”

休斯比爱德更快地把事实拼凑起来，“这么说你知道这件事已经有 _十四年_ 了？”

“差不多一年左右。”大胡子说，语气又变得和蔼起来，爱德只能假定这是一种自嘲式的黑色幽默，“你看，没有办法检测这种东西，而且毛毛是最近才向我报告了他的梦。据我们所知，伏地魔目前为止还没有使用过这种连接，他甚至可能不知道它的存在。制造一个妓女症结[6]需要深思熟虑的行动——但我相信这个是一个魔法意外，因为它是伴随伏地魔原本身体的死亡而产生的。”

爱德不可能没听错，“一个他妈的什么？”

“一个安置灵魂碎片的东西。”大胡子说，尽管海盗非常生气，对着那个东西从牙缝里发出嘶嘶声，“它像一个锚，把灵魂留在凡间。”

就像爱德在阿尔盔甲上用的血符。但这不能让爱德把巫师说的什么妓女和这一切联系起来，“你说的就是这个？”爱德说，“那个通心粉男分裂了他的灵魂？”

“说他复制了可能更准确，”大胡子说。

爱德又举起双手，“这可 _和分裂灵魂有点不同_ ——”

“如果这个地方没有被袭击的紧迫危险，”马斯坦古插进来，“而且你已经知道这个问题整整一年了，你采取了哪些措施来解决它？”

“考虑到毛毛遇到了爱德华，偶然目睹了他解决摄魂怪，你团队的存在可能也暴露了。”大胡子说，瞥了一眼马斯坦古，“我们没有告诉他或给他看任何敏感的东西。而且正如阿拉斯托所说，这栋房子的位置是被魔法保护的，除非我事先告知这个地点，否则你们都不能别人带进房子。伏地魔直到七月份才复活，据我们所知，他在此之前或之后都没有从毛毛那里收集信息的行动。”

“我们甚至不知道伏地魔是否意识到了这种联系，”小胡子平静地说，“他不打算把自己灵魂的一部分和毛毛绑在一起，毛毛的梦显示他与伏地魔的蛇——另一个现存的妓女症结——精神相连，而不是与伏地魔本人。”

“所以这个孩子做了蛇梦，而基于 _这一点_ ，你认为排球大人[7]分了一大块——或者是复制了他的灵魂？”爱德质疑，试图把事实弄清楚，如果这些可以被称为事实的话。

“那不是一条普通的蛇。”大胡子说。

“哇，这样可就清楚多了。”爱德厌烦地说，“不管怎样，你都没有泄密的确凿证据，即使你有，我也没听说你除了‘在大人们说话的时候把孩子赶出房间’之外还采取了什么行动。他妈的随便了。休斯，我看伏击还是可行的，你觉得呢？”

“如果只有魔杖被追踪，那么泄密问题就是另外一回事了，”休斯说，“只有魔杖吗？”

“还有其他方法可以找到人，”海盗不情愿地说，过了一会儿又说，“但他们会先追踪他的魔杖。”

“我们也许可以用魔杖单独引诱傲罗，但伏地魔知道我是最有可能决定毛毛的行动的人。”大胡子说，“如果伏地魔在魔法部的势力真的稳固到能够派遣摄魂怪，那么他也能得到傲罗的信息。如果毛毛突然独自出现在一个遥远、没有保护的的地方，我相信他会花时间弄清楚这是否是一个陷阱。”

“所以我们必须让它可信，”休斯总结道，“这很可能意味着要利用这个孩子。你说没有办法检测……”他皱起鼻子，做出他通常的 _你们这些怪胎炼金术师_ 的表情，“……灵魂的碎片？或者，假设，有没有移除它的办法？”

马斯坦古看着爱德，爱德咕哝道，“我看看我能做些什么。”

小胡子看起来有点惊慌，不过很快掩盖了，“到底是怎么……”

“艾尔利克中校精通炼金术，有处理这类问题的丰富经验，”马斯坦古温和地说，这至少听起来比 _艾尔利克从人体炼成中活下来了_ 要好，“无论如何，你似乎已经尽力解除那个男孩身上的灵魂绑定了。让艾尔利克试试也无妨。”

“用炼金术。”小胡子怀疑地说。

“是的，因为 _我是一个炼金术师_ 。”爱德强调，已经准备好把他们的脑袋摁到桌子上了，也可能先用自己的脑袋撞桌子。

“是，”柠檬冷冷地说，“你到底把那些摄魂怪怎么样了？”

“炼金术起作用了。”爱德讽刺地说。马斯坦古的一只手难以察觉地轻轻弹了一下，因为让爱德受苦是他的激情和使命，而他今天显然还没有达到白痴的程度。爱德对柠檬投以酸涩的目光，“听说过铝热剂吗？”

大胡子安静地对他眨眼，小胡子表现出礼貌地不解，海盗看起来就像那些绝对讨厌和炼金术师打交道的军官，因为他们不能用配平方程式救命。

“我听说过。”柠檬说。

“我做了大概两公斤那东西——拉出地面的并不多——然后放入一个压缩的沥青室引爆。”

小胡子看起来很感兴趣，“这……这种物质——是在土地里发现的？”

“不尽然。”

“那么……”

“是我做出来的。” 爱德皱眉，一只手伸出三个手指，另一只手伸出两个手指。 “氧化铁。”他把两只手敲在一起，然后表示二，又伸出大拇指表示六[8]，“铝。” 他把所有的东西都敲在一起，“铝热剂。氧化剂，氧化还原剂，高温。哇噗提——操——呼。”

“他做了个炸弹，”柠檬总结道。

“不，我他妈的不是。”爱德尖锐地说，“铝热剂不是爆炸物。这种反应最常用于焊接。”

“那你……焊接了……那些摄魂怪？”小胡子小心地说。

“我主动压缩了局部的土壤和沥青，形成一个小室，在里面进行了大约２２００度的铝热反应，持续了大约10分钟，直到小室关闭。”爱德语速飞快，语调平板。如果他们向阿美斯特里斯高层汇报的话，马斯坦古是不会让他解释这些狗屁的。所有人都知道任何一个还过得去的金属和土壤炼金术师能做铝热剂——操，任何一个化学家也能，只有有合适的材料——但是如果军方知道爱德可以制造这么多，这么快，能利用这么大范围的土壤，爱德会立刻被转移到一个攻击或者爆破小组，快到让他头晕目眩。马斯坦古只会告诉他们爱德引起了电气火灾什么的，他会让爱德闭上嘴，亲口帮爱德撒谎。

“那他妈的是什么 _意思_ ，孩子。”海盗怒道，显然已经到了他对科学理解的尽头。

爱德把右肘支在桌子上，伸出手掌然后握成拳头，“意思是我把他们困住了，升高温度，然后他妈的挤压，巫师。”他带着怒气低声说，“它们追着孩子跑的时候，你怎么对付它们？”

“守护神是标准的方法。”大胡子说，没有表现出受到爱德瞬间敌意的影响。

“厉火被认为可以阻挡摄魂怪一段时间。”小胡子低声说，不管那是什么意思。

“甚至诅咒也有用。”大胡子虽然没看着海盗，但听起来好像在直接跟他说话。

海盗嘟哝了一声。“我们并不遗憾于摄魂怪的消失，孩子。”他直接对爱德说，变态的眼睛第一次与正常眼睛对准一个方向，“但是，黑暗血腥的魔法才能杀死最黑暗的生物，不可饶恕咒被称为不可饶恕是有原因的。用魔法杀戮不是能被草率对待的事情，即使你叫它炼金术。”

所以他们才对这事这么操蛋吗？不是因为他活生生料理了几个可能有感知力的东西，而是因为他们认为他用了黑魔法？“伙计，”爱德发音缓慢清晰，试图让这些该死的外国人理解，“你不需要 _炼金术_ 来制造 _铝热剂_ 。炼金术只是他妈的捷径。用石头杀人，和用刀，用枪，还是用你们魔法小木棍的魔法愿望杀人没有任何不同。你他妈的在杀人，而他们不管怎样都死了。”他用鼻子使劲呼出一口气，向后靠在座位上，双手撑在桌边，“是他妈的伪装我的死亡，还是怎么着？”

[1] 翻译石把蒙顿（Mundungus Fletcher）的名字翻译得支离破碎，Mun dung us fletcher。

[2] 翻译石把斯内普的名字西弗勒斯（Severus）翻译为Sever us。

[3] 以防大家不记得：作者把时任魔法法律执行司司长的阿米莉亚·博恩斯（Amelia Bones）设定为阿姆斯特朗将军的“童年好友”。（见第一章）

[4] 翻译石把加隆（Galleon）翻译成galley ons。

[5] Fluffles，是动画电影《面包房生死决战》里的第三重要角色，是女杀手佩拉的美丽卷毛贵宾犬，有点孤僻紧张，缺乏信心。

[6] 翻译石把魂器（Horcrux）翻译为whore crux，字面意义即为妓女症结。

[7] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord volleyball。

[8] 用氧化铁的铝热反应方程式里没有6，我也不清楚6是哪来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 爱德（在暴力、好斗和／或彻底军事化的人的包围中长大，他们把口头攻击当成早上的提神剂，在每次交流中付出和收获的一样多）：有时候我会有敌意
> 
> 巫师们：好吧，我不管你们他妈的怎么说，他就是个狼人，有狂犬病


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 大胡子、哑铃门：邓布利多
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 毛毛：哈利
> 
> 柠檬、西弗阿斯：斯内普
> 
> 海盗：疯眼汉穆迪

“我不认为必须伪造你的死亡。” 休斯对爱德说，“如果我们无论如何都要让那孩子消失，而甚至没有人知道你在那里，那么你也没必要假死。”

“我们确定要让那孩子消失吗? ” 爱德看着巫师尖锐地问，因为没有他们的帮助就办不成这事。

“这取决于你们是否打算合作。”马斯坦古说，没有说明是 _与我们合作_ ，还是 _与你们政府合作_ ，“现在只不过是对警察撒谎而已，如果让毛毛待在这里，除非故意暴露，否则谁也找不到他，但创造一个更明确的失踪会让我们的伏击更有说服力。如果传播毛毛被身份不明但明显具有敌意的人带走的消息，然后把他的魔杖放在某个偏僻的地方，这对我们的敌人来说就显得不那么像一次伏击，同时也让我们能够自由布置。”

“如果普遍认为你能控制毛毛的行动，那你应该公开要求官方搜寻他的下落。”休斯告诉大胡子，“要让别人看起来好像你完全不知道他的去向，而且你非常想找到他。我们让这一说法令人信服的机会正在消失——这取决于你向当局透露了什么。”

“只是说了我们不知道他的行踪，并且正在找他。”大胡子在短暂停顿之后说。

“不错的基础，” 休斯认可，“只要让那孩子在房子里待到我们需要他的时候，你需要做的就是逐步把声明升级为可控的警报。你说还有其他方法可以追踪他——到底是什么方法呢? ”

“占卜法术，侦查。”大胡子说，“魔法部也可能决定公开宣布搜捕行动，尤其考虑到很多人认为毛毛在叛逆期，容易做出不安全的选择。你看，毛毛因为幸存于伏地魔之手，所以算是个名人，而魔法部希望被看到采取了迅速周密的措施，以安抚支持者和反对者。在这种情况下，他会被公开宣布失踪，并被通缉以待讯问，照片被散布，信息被悬赏。”

“不管怎样，如果我们把他送上法庭呢? ” 海盗说，好像 _想_ 让马斯坦古反击。但这是行不通的：涉及到挑衅马斯坦古，阿姆斯特朗、休斯、整个阿美斯特里斯军方，以及马斯坦古的全部亲属，都一直致力于此，还有爱德多年来的亲自校准。海盗得往马斯坦古眼睛里喷氨水什么的才排的上号。

马斯坦古叹了口气，看起来有点想告诉海盗再努力一点。“一位同事要求我解决这个问题，就个人而言，我十分信任并尊敬他。因此无论情况如何，我们都会坚持到底。” 他完全没有解释这位同事就是奥利维亚•阿姆斯特朗将军，而且如果他没有解决她朋友的问题就回来了，也没有半途死掉，她会亲自把剑插进他的老二，“要不要让这个孩子上法庭、他是活还是死，最终还是取决于你而不是我。我们可以用其他方法追踪恐怖分子，不过我想你们都会同意，最好不要让事情发展到要派艾尔利克中校到街上用扩音器大喊‘伏地魔吸狒狒几把啦’之类的话，然后让事情自然发展。”

小胡子发出了一种窒息的声音。“别以为他不会，”爱德直视着大胡子的眼睛，语调平板地说，“他真的、真的会。” 他还会因为发错伏地魔的音而被扣分。

“他让你做得更糟糕。”休斯假装轻描淡写地表示同意。

马斯坦古甚至不否认，只是随意耸耸肩，“如果你愿意，我们可以先和那个男孩谈，弄清他知道些什么，然后让你把他交给当局。之后的行动就会被交给艾尔利克。”

这让爱德闭嘴了，他怎么能让一个 _孩子_ 因为他的所作所为 _坐牢_ 。马斯坦古可能还会加上“如果艾尔利克意外手滑把监狱夷为平地，又让孩子消失了，我会摆出特别让人信服的震惊脸，并且非常严厉地摇手指。”

然而这对于巫师来说可能不像对他和休斯那么明显。

不过话又说回来，也可能不是。四个巫师都长长地看了爱德一眼，然后互相看了看。“恐怕你可能是对的，”大胡子最后说，“毛毛的安全至关重要，在我们没有用尽其他选择的时候，审判…….可能是一个太大的机会。”

“那就伏击了。”爱德说，“我们拿走魔杖，布置好一切，同时我会看看这个孩子是不是真的闹鬼，或者只是需要抗精神病药物。”

“闹鬼。”休斯重复，被逗乐了。

爱德耸了耸肩，“从医学角度讲。”

“他不是闹鬼，”海盗嘲弄地说，“伏地不是鬼。”

“如果没有食死徒上钩呢? ” 柠檬开口了，在爱德陷入他这辈子最愚蠢的术语争论之前，“如果你设下埋伏，但没人来怎么办？即使你真的避开了傲罗，黑魔王也可能只是决定等待，或者判断这是一个陷阱，在更好的时机出击。”

“那就让那个小精灵出卖我们，”爱德说，“抓住和他见面的任何人，代替来拿魔杖的人。

“如果这也不起作用呢？”海盗说。

爱德又耸了耸肩，“你还要做多少似是而非的否定？”

“为了什么？”

“为了我要开始做的所有违法狗屎。你们魔法部不让我们查案卷？成。无论如何我们都会去看的。”

“钢。”马斯坦古叹息。

“怎么？我告诉他了，如果他想推诿，就等着输掉裤子吧。” 爱德怒视海盗，“如果你们的意式细面大人真的在搞人体炼成和种族灭绝，你们会想让这些破事快点结束的。马斯坦古他妈的告诉你们了，我是加急选择。”

“那么……长期一些的做法呢？”小胡子问道，“毛毛最后还是要回好格·渥茨，学期很快就要开始了。如果他在审判中没有被判无罪，我们怎么处理？我们要无限期隐瞒他的存在么？”

“这也是我们让他接受审判的原因，”大胡子说，“我们不能永远暂停毛毛的生活。”

“魔法恐怖分子想要杀了他，”爱德觉得有必要指出这一点，“如果我们只是把他扔出去，让他过什么必要的青少年生活，他们会永久 _暂停_ 他的生活。”

“你要知道，我们在好格·渥茨也可以利用他。”海盗批判道，这次他用一种明显带有评估性的方式仔细打量爱德，“即使波特被被判无罪，也需要比教授看管更严密的监视，阿不思。开课之后你可以把这位和他一起送过去。”

爱德花了一秒钟才明白他在暗示什么，当他明白的时候，他感到血液直接冻结在血管里。他正准备开口告诉海盗他有多不稀罕这个，马斯坦古说话了，“学校什么时候开学？”

爱德慢慢转过头，无比惊恐地盯着马斯坦古。他不会的。他 _不会的_ 。哦他妈的上帝和原子，他 _会_ ——

“两周后。”大胡子说。

马斯坦古微微一笑，“我认为不会花那么长时间。”

爱德尽量不让自己看起来如释重负，但是他妈的，好险哪。这种羞辱人的烂事绝对是马斯坦古会考虑的，在他的个人复仇之上，不管爱德会对这所该死的 _高中_ 造成什么后果，都是值得的。

“实际上你的陷阱不能保证成功，”柠檬说，“而且我们还有时间限制。”

马斯坦古又耸了耸肩，“我们给它三天时间，之后艾尔利克可以……加速。”

“如果能提出有关设伏地点的建议，我们不胜感激。”休斯考虑着，“没有平民的地方，最好有很多掩护。”

小胡子悄悄传来疑问的一瞥，但是大胡子看上去在沉思。“好格·渥茨就有这样的地方，” 他说，“伏地魔不太可能冒险亲自去那边，但是附近有一些地方……是的，我能想到一个理想的地方。”

爱德眯起眼，“等等，你还在说学校？”

“是的。”大胡子说，“那里是包括莱姆斯、西弗阿斯和我在内的几位社员生活和工作的地方。如果需要，我们能够迅速撤退到它的防线之后。”

“你提议的伏击地点，”休斯非常缓慢地说，“是一所学校？”

“那是是大不列颠最坚固的地方，几个世纪以来守卫层叠，还有创始人亲自设置的防护。”大胡子说，语气中有一丝责备。

“里面有孩子吗？” 爱德质问。他们说学期还没开始，但一些画面在爱德的脑海中掠过，里曾堡的一所校舍每年夏天都被重新改造成用来安置不能呆在家又太小不能参加田间劳作的孩子的地方，中央的校园里充满了夏季足球联赛、日托项目和自然夏令营课程：学校从来不会空。“我们不会在学校里干这个。他妈的不可能。”

“在学期开始之前，城堡里没有学生，”大胡子说，“我以校长的身份向你保证。”

“我不在乎你是不是他妈的猪屁王子[1]，你不可能保证没有孩子，附近任何地方没有，任何情况下没有，甚至旁边街区都没有。”爱德毫不含糊地说，“我们不会在什么有白色尖篱笆的地方进行该死的突袭。你没法把孩子清干净。”

“你刚才说了城堡？”休斯说。

“是的。好格·渥茨是苏格兰的一座城堡。”大胡子说，眼睛闪闪发光，表面上对爱德刚才说的所有话无动于衷，“它附近有个村子，几英里远。无论如何我们都不能在学校设埋伏，太明显了。这个地区很偏僻，是乡下，几乎没有机会劫持人质。”他补充道，这次是直接对爱德说的，可能是因为如果他再无视爱德，爱德的目光能让他胡子烧起来，“村子里有一家酒吧，经常被，容我这么说，倾向于被那些不那么合法的人士光顾，而且酒吧主人是我的密友，没有直接参与任何派系，因此我们的关系并不为人所知。为了做这件事，他会同意的。”

“这听起来绝对是个不错的选择。”马斯坦古不置可否地说，“当然，我们必须事先亲自评估。如果它不适合，还有其他地点吗？比如说，三个左右吧。”

“我可以调查一下。”小胡子自告奋勇，又向桌子扫了一眼，和大胡子确认了一下。

海盗嘟哝道：“假如一切顺利，他们上钩了。比如伏地亲自现身，不碰运气，把他能扔的全扔向哑铃门，并且瞄准你，你打算怎么办？”

“这就引出了我一开始想要讨论的问题。”马斯坦古平静地说，“正如你所知，我们才刚刚开始探索魔法究竟能做什么。如果你们能安排一次演示，一些常见战斗技巧的实例将会非常有用，还有恐怖分子的具体信息。我们需要根据进攻能力做出准备。”

“是的，如果没有演示，我们不会去现场。”爱德说，“还有，不管你有什么关于灵魂复制、分裂的东西，我都需要。我们掌握的信息越多，就能越好了解这个孩子的情况。” 因为如果有任何类似人体炼成阵的东西，爱德会认出来的，这至少是一些有力的证据。

“我恐怕这些咒语的细节是非常严格限制的。”大胡子他满怀歉意地撒谎，“此外，据我所知，你需要翻译协助阅读……？”

“好吧，你知道得挺清楚地。”爱德酸溜溜地说，完全不感谢别人提醒他在这里是功能性文盲，“你怎么不给我们过一遍你知道的东西呢？”

“我只对里德尔做的东西有大致的了解，没有证据。恐怕我们自己的大部分知识都是猜测……我对黑魔法的研究还没有达到我应该达到的程度，事实上很少有人达到。知道制造妓女症结的秘密的人就更少了。” 大胡子叹了口气，“尽管如此，我还是要说，毛毛把他的所见所闻解释给你听的时候，再讨论这个问题才是最明智的。” 他补充道，然后目光滑向马斯坦古，“至于演示……是的，我想我们可以提供演示。当然，前提是我们也对你们的能力有所了解。这样就能确保你们知道要准备什么，以及什么可能对你们构成特定的威胁。”

“当然。” 马斯坦古说，用他的 _‘当然，元首，我做梦也没想过要发动政变推翻你’_ 的声音说，“我觉得房子的院子很适合做这个。”

海盗咕哝，“博恩斯得在现场，”他说，“你也是，斯内普。”

“那么，今天晚上，”大胡子说，“阿米莉亚六点离开法庭。与此同时，我们可以开始对毛毛·波特的去向进行令人信服的调查了。”

既然巫师看起来至少名义上按计划行事，爱德稍微放松了一些。“有没有对案卷动手的机会？” 休斯问，“因为我们毕竟还是得违抗魔法部。”

“我会看看我能做什么。” 大胡子说，意思可能是连试都不会试，“你打算什么时候检查毛毛？”

“就是他妈的现在。” 爱德说着，推开桌子，“堵上所谓的鬼魂泄露之后我们才能用他。你想来就就来吧。”

“这 _不是鬼_ 。” 海盗愤愤地低声咆哮，但是爱德不理他。

[1] 霍格沃茨被一直被翻译石翻译为Hog warts，字面意义是猪疣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 施法痕迹和HP原作中解释的非常不一致，坦白来讲就是胡说八道。我假设它在制造时就被放在魔杖上（魔杖像汽车一样被注册），如果卖给成年人就会失效。
> 
> 穆迪（认为他应该提醒一下这个傲慢的小书呆子，不管他觉得自己有多硬核，他仍然比在坐的其他人至少年轻二十岁，并且完全不知道这个事实，而且马斯坦古正好小心眼到能把所有谨慎抛到九霄云外，让它发生）: lol 你应该回到学校的孩子
> 
> 马斯坦古：哈! 继续惹我生气啊，我会看看我能做什么的
> 
> 阿不福思：擅自推荐我的酒吧做什么


	13. 幕间休息

“他真的没那么糟糕。”

哈利尽量不抽搐。在艾尔利克把哈利推到沙发上，然后撞门回去之后，这是那个很高大的金发男人自我介绍说自己是混沌[1]，并且指出其他人是霍克爱，阿尔盖特和琼斯之后说的第一句话。回到与邓布利多的会面，哈利被带进去只呆了两秒钟，就又被毫不客气地踢了出来。他以为终于能得到一些答案了，但是邓布利多又一次几乎没有看他一眼，又一次告诉他待会儿再解释。

他忽然意识到有人说了什么，“什么? ”

又是那个叫混沌的家伙。他看着哈利，心不在焉地洗着一副扑克牌，手肘支在膝盖上。“老板。我是说艾尔利克中校。” 他张开嘴想说更多，然后做了个鬼脸，“我本来想说他只叫不咬人，但这种说法不太对，以所有可以想象的方式。”

那个叫霍克爱女人很轻地哼了一声，没有从正在读的书上抬起头。书的封面上有两把交叉的战斧和飞溅的血迹插图。

“别担心，”另一个女人说，混沌之前说她叫阿尔盖特[2]，“我知道你们的人现在很困难，但是他们送来了金属和火焰。会没事的。”

“老板是个好人。”混沌同意道，“别让他的大喊大叫吓到你，他就是那样。音量键一出生就卡住了。”

“好吧。”哈利说，眼盯着他们每个人腰间的复数枪套。他们看起来不太像他在电视上，或者偶尔在地铁上看到的那些士兵；他们的制服是明亮的蓝色，看起来很老式，几乎每个人都留着佩妮姨妈会强烈反对的那种发型，但他们仍然是毫无疑问的士兵。他们也都有棱角分明的脸，白肤金发——除了被介绍为琼斯的那个，他是黑人，头发绑成脏辫，又整齐地盘成一个发髻——这让哈利觉得自己不知怎么地进了一个满是马尔福表亲的房间。没有人对他有什么不好，至少现在没有，而且实际上他们看起来都很放松，但是他们的举止让他想起了马尔福的父亲。

哈利觉得这只是上流社会的站姿，但也许不是。或许这是你觉得自己比房间里其他人都优秀的站姿。或者只是因为你可能杀过人，

哈利隐约感到内疚，他对只是坐在那里的人作出了如此不公平的判断，还有点想给他们的同事道歉——艾尔利克确实杀了两个摄魂怪——但另一方面，那个军官马斯坦古是某种可怕的斯内普—洛哈特杂交，而艾尔利克毫不掩饰地认为，除了他之外，其他人的智力相当于脑震荡的巨怪。

这四个人看起来……不是那样的，但是哈利认识他们的时间不超过五分钟。至少没有人盯着他看。混沌从他的制服夹克里捞出一包香烟；叫霍克爱的女人平静地继续读着她的斧头书。另外两个一直做着……不管怎样他们都在房间另一边的桌子上做着什么。哈利想找个借口站起来，比如上厕所，但他仍然能感觉到艾尔利克紧握着他的肩膀，毫不费力地把他安置在沙发垫上。他的手感觉起来像一只装满核桃的袜子。

而且也不能保证混沌不会跟着他去洗手间。他似乎被艾尔利克吓得够呛，即使他现在在哈利面前为艾尔利克辩护。

好吧，如果他们五分钟内不把他叫回来开会，哈利还是会试试。

混沌再次洗牌，然后做了个复杂的动作，把它们整齐地叠成一叠，对着哈利晃了晃，“你想玩牌吗? ”

[1] 哈勃克（Havoc）的姓的字面意思是大破坏、浩劫，翻译石把它翻译成近义的Chaos，字面意思为混乱。

[2] 阿尔盖特是位女性，抱歉在之前的章节里误用了男他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 我试图写英国人的视角: OY MISTA, YOU ME WIZARD?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 大胡子：邓布利多
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 毛毛：哈利
> 
> 柠檬：斯内普

爱德抓起他那包设备，赶在马斯坦古、休斯和巫师之前挤回阿美斯特里斯营。霍克爱和哈勃克坐在毛毛对面的沙发上，琼斯和阿尔盖特在一张茶几的两边不停摆弄通讯无线电，写着什么。哈勃克和孩子坐在一起，嘴里叼着根没点燃的烟，暂停在满手是牌的姿势上。

“哟。” 爱德说，他们都抬起头看他进来，把包放在霍克爱旁边，然后用三根手指顶着哈勃克的牌，让它们摊开，“他这么快就输了？哈勃克，我们在这里他妈的可是代表了所有的阿米斯特里斯人，怎么也得教教人家出老千吧。”

“我告诉他牌上有标记了！”

“你告诉他不要注意卡片背面的小划痕。” 霍克爱无感情地说，放下她的书。

“这是一个技能评估！教人之前得先了解他们的水平——”

“是是，留到军事法庭上说吧。你，起立，” 爱德对毛毛补充，打着响指，“咱们得检查一下多余的灵魂碎片，给我看看标记。”

“什么? ” 毛毛机警地问。

“那个‘黑魔王’他妈的‘标记了你’，或者什么其他的鬼东西，” 爱德翻了个白眼，双手比划着引号，“如果你有的话。”

“你想看看我的伤疤? ” 毛毛听起来很恼火，目光在爱德和爱德身后的其他人身上移动。

“当然。” 爱德说，因为这是个不错的竞争者*，“那咱们就从这里开始吧。它在什么地方? ”

（*翻译无能，原文是because that’s as good a contender as any）

毛毛犹豫了，向爱德和柠檬投去充满敌意的目光，不确定地看着小胡子和大胡子。小胡子向他点点头，露出大概能算作鼓励的神情，于是毛毛把手伸到额头上，拨开乱糟糟的头发。

那里有一道伤疤——小小的，锯齿状，发红。“这倒方便，” 爱德说，用脚把咖啡桌推到一边，这样他就能靠得更近，“至少不在尴尬的地方。”

“你刚才是说 _灵魂_ 碎片吗? ” 哈勃克问道，好像已经知道会讨厌答案。

“是啊，这就是一场该死的滑稽戏。” 爱德心烦意乱地告诉他，在十几厘米外检查着伤疤；毛毛有点斗鸡眼，试图盯着他，“他们觉得通心粉大人[1]自爆的时候不小心把灵魂钉到这个孩子身上了，或者其他什么。然后现在他们有心灵感应了。”

“ _什么_ _?_ ” 毛毛大叫，猛地向后一缩。

“别动。” 爱德咆哮，压住孩子的一边肩膀。

“你什么意思，伏地魔的 _灵魂？_ ” 毛毛质问道，双拳紧握，肌肉在爱德的手下紧绷起来，“所以我……我…… ”

“我不知道，你来告诉我。” 爱德不耐烦地说，仍然试图看孩子的伤疤，尽管他不再撩着头发了，“你的症状是什么? ”

“什么的症状？” 毛毛激动地说，“被伏地魔附身的症状？”

“好吧，你们他妈的自己决定吧。” 爱德怒道，举起手走开了；这孩子显然对被压制感到害怕，但这件事无论如何都要弄清楚，“你们说他以为自己被附身了，而他觉得自己没有，这他妈是怎么回事？”

“我从来没说过我被附身了! ” 毛毛激动地说。

“好吧，但 _他们_ 确定你是。” 爱德坦率地说，用大拇指指着大胡子集团，“他们说你做了奇怪的蛇梦，说这是明显的附身。嘿——把那谁带过来，脸长什么样子来着，红发小姐，让她来。” 爱德突然想起了聪明裤的话，补充道，“她也觉得自己被附身了，对吧？”

毛毛微微张嘴，表情由充满敌意无缝切换到孔雀鱼震惊脸，“是的。” 他困惑地承认。

“两年前，对吗？如果她现在没有被附身，那是怎么解决了呢？” 爱德半信半疑地说。或者她就没被附身，只是当时住在了有致幻霉菌之类的地方。考虑到这所房子的状况，爱德完全不会感到惊讶。

大胡子咳嗽了一下，“她的经历和你有些不同，毛毛。她是被伏地魔的一片灵魂附身了，是的，但她和伏地魔的灵魂没有绑定。”

毛毛的脸在疑惑中慢慢皱了起来。马斯坦古叹了口气，“哈勃克，去找……找谁，钢？”

“其中一个孩子，红发女孩，大概这么高。”

“她的名字是金易。” 毛毛听起来闷闷不乐，还在看着大胡子。

“金易·韦斯莱。”小胡子说，“我可以去找她。”

“那就有劳了。” 大胡子礼貌地说。马斯坦古看着小胡子站起来，挥手示意哈勃克坐下。爱德转过身来面对毛毛，心想还是先解决这个吧，“我能检查一下吗？” 爱德单刀直入。

这句话结束了毛毛的孔雀鱼状态，反问道：“我还有别的选择吗？”

“没有。” 爱德说。

毛毛皱眉，“成吧。”

爱德向后靠了靠，以皱眉回应皱眉，眯起眼看着毛毛头发间的伤疤。看不到符文，伤疤本身也根本不是符文形状，空气中也没有微光。爱德挥手让孩子歪头，从不同角度观察它，还是什么都没有。事情从来不会简单，不是吗。“我要碰你了。” 爱德警告，把手套从左手上拽下来。

“你 _已经_ 碰过我了。”

“我是说你的 _伤疤_ 。别动。” 爱德在毛毛退缩时咆哮，“不会痛的。”

“你这么说话没法让人安心，钢。” 马斯坦古再次叹息，“至少试一下医生对病人的态度，想想你弟弟会怎么做？”

“阿尔把不合作的病人铐在轮床上。” 爱德难以置信地说，“你真见过阿尔？你想让我按他的方法做，我办得到，而且我像他那样道歉时，我甚至会听起来很抱歉——”

“你是 _医生？_ ” 毛毛说，好像‘爱德有医学博士学位’这个想法恐怖到让人无法完全理解。

“不，我是现在还活着的三个灵魂炼成专家之一。” 爱德恼怒地说，“这就是为什么我他妈的被派来执行这个该死的任务。这也是为什么我他妈的要看你额头，因为如果你那里真的额外的灵魂，我们或许可以移除它。”

“哦。” 毛毛说。

“下次就这么说。” 马斯坦古道。

“你们看戏可以闭嘴吗。” 爱德尖刻地说，然后告诉毛毛，“我要把手放在你的头上。不要动。”

毛毛再次怒视爱德，但比刚才缓和一点，而且按照要求一动不动。爱德把手掌放在这孩子的额头上。分析活物构成总是有点让爱德恶心，不过自从阿尔搞明白了气，他就坚持认为这没什么；爱德觉得自己还是更擅长非生物科学，谢谢，而且感受体液涌流、血液泵送、器官组织就是他妈非常令人作呕，不管你有多擅长。这就是为什么阿尔是那个学医的。

爱德首先专注于纯粹的构成，将信息减少到基本元素，没错，这是一具人体。实际数量有所不同，但比例大致保持不变—— _碳水盐盐盐_ ，之后再努力感受形状，尽量忽略那些不愉快……扑哧扑哧……的感觉。知道这种感觉完全存在于他的头脑中并没有帮助：当然他妈的在他脑子里，他所有的经历 _都_ 在那儿。

元素、结构、形状都没有什么奇怪的地方。好吧，爱德也没觉得会有什么不同。他必须排除未知，但灵魂没有物质成分。血符通过制造能量场把灵魂困在适当的地方，连接并绑定它附着的东西；爱德知道血符是怎么起作用的，但要是想精确量化场的能量大小，他怀疑还得给真理之门喂几个器官，也许还不够。门给的知识让人恼火的地方在于，虽然你能 _理解，_ 但不能他妈的直接 _解释。_ 这些信息不能转让，不能分享，只是像他妈的石头一样呆在你的身体里。神最他妈的好笑的笑话。

话又说回来，真理也不是来帮助人的，它没有任何目的，真理就是这样。

爱德可以辨别出这孩子的身体物理构成，没有什么奇怪的地方，也没有出现任何类型的符文，至少他的额头是如此。阿尔由于气感和医学训练，可能会了解到更多；不过如果这里有什么东西的话，爱德不太可能找到它。至少不是这种方式。

他睁开眼睛，把手从孩子的额头上移开。“好吧，你肯定还活着。” 爱德这话更像是在安抚毛毛的恐惧，而不是提供任何有效信息。毛毛揉着额头，好像爱德摸得他长粉刺，看起来有点愤慨。

“就这些吗？” 柠檬拉长调子说。他抱着胳膊靠在墙上，他和大胡子穿得像两种蝙蝠（黑色，五彩梅红）。

“不是，” 爱德说，快速戴上手套，“这是五秒钟身体检查。你要是指望有烟花，那就一直失望吧。”

休斯和哈勃克在他身后某个地方同时哼了一声。混蛋。“没有符文？” 马斯坦古在爱德肩膀附近不停徘徊。

“不确定。”

马斯坦古盯着毛毛，毛毛也瞪回去，“伤疤会是符文的一部分吗？它的形状……”

爱德耸耸肩，从夹克里掏出迷你应急手电筒，“可能是中期克塞尔克塞斯象形文字‘下水道’的三分之一。”

“真聪明。” 马斯坦古干巴巴地说，又转过身来，“还有其他的吗？”

“唔，没有魔法，至少他额头没有，或许吧。” 爱德咬住手电筒，然后准备拍手——结果马斯坦古今天第二次抓住了他的手腕，混蛋。爱德吐出手电筒，“天哪，又他妈的怎么了？”

马斯坦古给了他一个严肃的眼神，目光在爱德的手上闪烁片刻，“钢——”

“什么？他妈的你是—— _你认真的吗？_ 你这个混蛋，你他妈的到底觉得我有多蠢？当真？”

“你有在某些情况下做出草率决定的历史。” 马斯坦古放开了爱德的手臂。

“噢那可不，我炼掉他身上的灵魂碎片，然后大头朝下用屁股撞开门，丢几根手指脚趾，真理出来跟我打招呼‘今天他妈的带孩子来上班了？’，再把我踢回来——谁他妈的知道他会有什么没了——如果运气好，我们能从另一边出来，他只缺了半块头盖骨，” 爱德讽刺地说，“或者他头盖骨没事，只是他妈的脑子不见了，不过这也许能让他做个更好的巫师呢。不，笨蛋，我想在紫外线下看看。”

“当然可以。”马斯坦古堂而皇之地说，好像爱德在请求许可一样。

“有什么问题吗？” 大胡子温和地说，比之前站得更近了一点。

“没有，是我搞错了。” 马斯坦古很随意地说，好像刚才抓住爱德手臂、以为爱德要捅了那孩子的人不是他一样，“继续。”

“某人看着我的样子好像我刚从萝卜车上掉下来一样，真他妈的神经质。” 爱德小声抱怨，把手电筒抛向空中，在它下落的时候拍手，接住的同时进行炼成。他从左护腕中拉出水银和二氧化硅——这是阿尔的主意，保留一点常用来改装设备的化合物，以防他为了提取必要元素拆了手边的东西——这个手电被转化成紫外线灯的次数太多了，以至于铝外壳上的粗糙炼成痕迹难以除去。

至少这次他不用观察被残忍谋杀的人周围的体液。爱德皱着眉，看到毛毛尽可能向后地紧贴在沙发上，“当真？咱们刚才不是说好了么。”

“你到底要对我的头骨做什么。” 毛毛简洁地问。

“用灯照一下，” 爱德不耐烦地说，“有些东西在黑光下才出现，正常光谱下看不见。妈的，我现在做的所有事，都是必要的，非侵入性的，好吗？就是说我什么都没干，只是看看而已。在弄清楚我们要处理的到底是什么之前，没人会动你的灵魂或者脑袋。” 然后又补了句，“你还得先告诉我们你在复活过程中看到了什么。”

“请原谅我有点担心，你一直在说戴手铐、缺大脑，还有什么把头盖骨切两半。” 毛毛尖刻地说。

爱德朝他露齿一笑，“这就对了。来，闭眼，会很亮。”

毛毛选择使劲眯眼，于是爱德手掌平举，凑近孩子的眉毛，挡住他能挡的光线，“什么东西。” 毛毛咕哝。

到目前为止，他妈的什么都没有。“黑光墨水是‘隐形’书写的首选方法，” 爱德说，关掉手电之前又做了一次确认，“还有其他方法可用，但这是很多人的首选，非常值得检查。你身上没有这个。” 他告诉孩子，拉起一点袖子，再次拍手，把手电按到护腕上，让它恢复原状。

“结论是什么？” 现在马斯坦古站在咖啡桌的另一边，双臂交叉在胸前。

“没有结论，” 爱德说，“至少身体上是这样。如果真的有灵魂碎片，我们最好的选择就是找个气感应器检查一下。” 他们可能还是得把阿尔带来。

“如果有灵碎片魂，你怎么把它从弄出来? ”

爱德耸了耸肩。“阿尔。” 他简单地说，“或者等咱们收拾完这事，带他去新国。帝国炼丹术士有一整套的，你懂，唯心论的东西，他们貌似能做一些很疯狂的事。”

“我脑袋里到底有没有伏地魔。” 毛毛生气地说。

“刚才说了，不确定，” 爱德道，“需要专业测试才能得到确切答案。我们晚点大概才能给你测。现在谈谈你的症状吧，你的蛇梦，诸如此类。这可能会给我们带来更多线索。” 也能让爱德知道他是否应该查一些具体的东西，比如，银中毒，或者当地青少年用的娱乐性迷幻药之类的。

毛毛的皱眉变得更加沮丧而不是叛逆。有点丢脸，爱德开始喜欢上这个小混蛋不那么惊慌失措的样子了。毛毛瞥了一眼大胡子，大胡子看着爱德，终究还是回答了，“不妨从头讲起，毛毛。”

毛毛慢慢地吸一口气。 “好吧。” 他边说边揉着一只手腕，目不转睛地盯着咖啡桌的可怕涂料，“在……第一年，我十一岁的时候……”

[1] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord rigatoni。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多幽默的地方我翻译不出笑点，真是很抱歉……
> 
> 另外虽然这篇主要走剧情，但是焰钢尔豆和麟爱德都能咂摸出味来，很神奇


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 毛毛：哈利
> 
> 大胡子：邓布利多
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 精神病：小天狼星
> 
> 红发小姐：金妮
> 
> 柠檬：斯内普
> 
> 海盗：疯眼汉穆迪
> 
> 作者原注：
> 
> 我得狂搜hp维基和谷歌来确定tmd细节……这就是瞥了一眼熟悉的原著就开始写同人的后果

“我十一岁的时候，” 毛毛犹豫地重复着，然后停了下来，对大胡子皱眉，好像刚刚想起了什么，“等等，难道奇洛也被附身了吗？”

爱德不得不再次举起双手，“又来一个？”

“他的后脑勺长出了伏地魔的脸，”毛毛含混地做了个手势，像是在解释什么，“在他的头巾下面。”

“这是什么鬼东西。” 爱德面无表情地说。

“他确实被附身了，” 大胡子说，“我们不知道伏地魔还用了什么其他魔法把自己绑在自愿宿主身上，但是他喝独角兽的血，这表明他和那个身体的联系非常紧密，我怀疑这就是可能产生的……身体表现。”

“独角兽的血。” 爱德重复道。人能感觉到自己的血压在上升吗？他得问阿尔。“当然，真不赖，令人惊叹。这家伙现在在哪儿？”

“死了，”毛毛继续凝视咖啡桌，“我——我杀了他。”

爱德的眉毛一下子扬了起来。他十四岁的时候可能搞砸过很多事，但还没有杀过人。不过这个孩子可能只是意外杀人，而且不管怎样，他看起来对此很生气，“发生了什么事? ”

毛毛的脸进一步扭曲。“他袭击我。他一碰我就被灼伤了，所以我——我抓住了他，然后……是的。”

爱德的眉毛爬得更高了。“‘燃烧魔法的死亡之触’是类似于传送，还是你只是这个菊链中的一个额外特殊链接？”[1]

这让毛毛再次怒视爱德，好斗又困惑，“什么? ”

“他母亲在死前不久对他施了强大的保护魔法，特别针对伏地魔。” 大胡子平静地说，“她把生命力注入其中，用血脉绑定，一直持续到最近，这意味着伏地魔——或者他附身的任何人——碰到毛毛就会伤害自己。”

呃，听起来像狗屎，待会再说吧。“持续到最近？什么，燃烧魔法的死亡之触碰过期了? ”

“不是，” 毛毛断然否定，“伏地魔用我的血复活了自己。为了证明这个，他摸我来着，还特别强调。” 他苦涩地补充道。

是了，他被绑架了。唉，这就是为什么阿尔要处理那些精神受创的人。至少这个孩子只是偶尔退缩，没有哭；他主要是愤怒。愤怒的话，爱德可以处理，爱德擅长和愤怒打交道。

不过爱德没时间告诉那孩子要忍耐，直面危险，找回自己。“真糟糕。” 他简单叹道。阿尔说建立融洽关系的方法是什么来着？设身处地，表现出同情之类的。“你应该去咨询一下，如果你不直面问题，那些破事会把你搞得一团糟。” 爱德停顿了一下，思考怎样才能让他感觉好一些。不过爱德也不能让这孩子参加突击，他得做诱饵。另外考虑到这孩子显然完全缺乏战斗训练，爱德必须给他狠狠来一套训练。

不管怎样，现在需要的是让他多说点。“我们对发生的事知道得越多，就能越快甩掉这个混蛋。你能告诉我关于复活的事吗？”

毛毛又给了爱德一个难懂的眼神，但这次更像是情绪激动而不是挑衅。他正准备开口，但立即被小胡子的归来打断了，红发小姐跟在他身后。喔，还有精神病。真棒呢。但是毛毛看起来松了一大口气，扭过身来，给他们了一个 _‘谢天谢地救兵来了’_ 的表情。

“毛毛。” 精神病喊着，立刻走过去坐在他旁边的沙发上，一路敌意地看着爱德。父亲？长得不像。“你应该来找我的。”

“我觉得他们不会让我离开房间。” 毛毛咕哝着。

“是这样吗？” 精神病冷峻地说，敌意蔓延。

“你们都他妈的说得天花乱坠，想让他在和我们聊天之前消失，我们觉得最好得有个保证，” 爱德甜甜地说，向精神病瞪回去，然后转向红发小姐，挥手示意她过去，“你被附身了，是吗? ”

“是的，” 她毫不犹豫地说，走过来站在沙发的另一端，双臂交叉，“怎么了？”

“他们想知道我是不是被伏地魔附身了。” 哈利疲倦地说。

红发小姐扬起眉毛，“你昏过去了？”

“没有。”

“醒来之后发现自己不记得为什么睡在这里？没有印象做了某事？梦游？”

“都没有？”

爱德不得不指出：“所有这些玩意儿在一氧化碳中毒的情况下都挺正常的。”

“我说了包裹腔[2]，一个小时里徒手宰了三十只鸡，打开了密室，” 红发小姐翻了个白眼，“这可不是我11岁时的正常技能。”

爱德暂时从胡言乱语中分心了，惊人的无能唤醒了他内心深处的前农场工人和前屠夫学徒，“你一个小时才杀了三十只鸡？你是不是先绕着院子追了每只三圈？”

“我怎么知道？我被 _附身了_ 。”红发小姐难以置信地说。

“附你身的鬼是个垃圾农民。” 爱德告诉她。

“这跟鬼有什么关系？” 她恼火地说。

“呃，你不是被附身了吗？”

“告诉过你了，是伏地魔。”

“鬼魂不能附在人身上。” 毛毛皱着眉头，“是这样吧？他们直接就穿过去了。”

爱德停顿了，“你一直把鬼说得跟真的一样，我开始担心了。”

红发小姐给了他一个经典看白痴的表情，“鬼魂真的存在。”

房间里没有一个成年巫师对此有异议。事实上，海盗正咧着嘴笑，而柠檬看起来好像正在努力学会如何微笑。

爱德转向马斯坦说，“我不干了。”

“这已经是这个月的第三次了，” 马斯坦说，对于一个同样刚刚听到巫师们自信断言鬼魂真实存在的人来说，他显得相当平静，也许他从一开始就决定把巫师说的一切都当成蝙蝠屎，“我是不是开始需要要随身携带一份你的合同？”

小胡子轻嗽了一下。“鬼魂是已死的男女巫师的一种稳定、有感知力的印象，他们对死亡难以释怀。” 他说，“它们不能附在任何东西或者人上，也不能施任何魔法。真正的附身是非常罕见的——能附身的东西要有知觉，但没有稳定的存在形式，或者没有宿主就不能维持存在。”

“魔法寄生虫，” 大胡子说，“它们吸收宿主的生命力，最坏的情况下会完全占有宿主。”

“随便吧，我都无所谓了。” 爱德说着挥挥手，让所有这些东西暂时远离他的精神工作空间，“你说这些是发生在她身上的事——” 他指着红发小姐—— “不是发生在他身上的事，” 他的手指转向毛毛，“也不是发生在那个松鼠[3]身上的事。解释一下吧。”

大胡子叹了口气，走到角落一张空着的扶手椅边上，抽出他的小木棍挥舞着；扶手椅周围的空气突然发出微光，扶手椅变得更大更华丽更气派，颜色变成石灰绿，自动冲向沙发。爱德能控制住自己条件反射的抽搐，只是因为知道被一把印花扶手椅吓到了太蠢了。“正如我刚才跟毛毛所说，恐怕我们得从头开始才能让你全面了解。” 大胡子坐在他的反自然罪证上。

“操，好啊，我们有时间，” 爱德稳稳坐上咖啡桌，做了个大大的手势，“你们的说法是，他婴儿的时候就被粘了一大块灵魂，对吧？那她呢，发生了什么？”

“等等，” 休斯说，爱德瞥过去的时候，发现他紧盯着大胡子，“这是机密吗？

大胡子也盯了回去，看起来至少有点沟通的意思；谢天谢地，休斯找出了从巫师脑子里挖东西的办法。“韦斯莱小姐被附身的细节是众所周知的，” 大胡子最后说，也就是说那个毛孩子可能已经知道红发小姐身上发生了什么，“奇洛身上发生的事也一样，至少在这间屋子里的人中间是如此。毛毛本人也参与了这两个问题的解决。”

“真的吗，” 爱德说，转向孩子们，“发生了什么事？”

红发小姐和毛毛互相看了一眼。“嗯，我被附身是在二年级。” 女孩说。

“马尔福给了她一本书，结果它是伏地魔的。” 毛毛说。

“他把自己的一部分灵魂放进去了，” 红发小姐说，“它是用来打开密室的。”

“密什么。” 爱德感觉自己快要头疼了。

“你可能需要从头开始。” 大胡子重复道，绷着脸忍住不笑。

“好的。” 红发小姐说，看了眼大胡子，深吸一口气，“这个房间在好格·渥茨，在地牢的下面——”

“只有说包裹腔才能进去。” 毛毛插嘴。

“——是的，它被隐藏了——但是不管怎样，所有人都觉得它是个传说，直到有人开始受到攻击——”

这之后，叙述的连贯性并没有明显改善。爱德几乎怀疑他们故意搅乱叙述，但女孩摆出的坚强面孔和毛毛明显的深切忧虑不似作伪。成年巫师没有插手，但是……也许他们不想干涉第一手复述，但是爱德还是有些怀疑。

两个孩子在杀鸡的路上游荡（为什么？），和蜘蛛交谈（什么？），所有人都石化的时候听到墙里有声音 （这是一氧化碳中毒的另一个潜在证据吗？），当他们开始讲有人在盥洗室里哭泣的时候爱德不得不挥手让他们安静下来。

“有一个物体，一本书，绑定了灵魂。” 爱德试图提取，“然后你看了这本书，就被附身了？”

“是在上面写字。”

“当然，无所谓啦。你和它互动，就被附身了？” 她点点头，“那你是怎么解除附身的呢？只是不再碰它了？”

“不是，我们不得不……毛毛不得不用毒牙刺它。”

翻译肯定错了，“用什么？”

“蛇怪，” 毛毛说，“蛇行客栈[4]的怪物。它在密室里，我用了它的一颗毒牙。”

爱德停住了，然后从后兜里掏出翻译石，轻轻晃了晃，“再说一遍？”

“巨蛇，” 红发小姐说，用一种意识到必须要用小词的语气，“它的毒液可以溶解任何东西，用眼睛就能杀人。毛毛用剑杀了它。”

“不会吧？” 大胡子、小胡子、神经病和红发小姐都点头。爱德惊讶地看了一眼毛毛，这个小豆芽看起来连做俯卧撑的肌肉都没有，更不要说挥剑了，但是外表是会骗人的。也许他是狂战士那种。“不错。”

“有人帮我。” 毛毛嘟囔，看起来非常不舒服。

“要不是毛毛我早就死了。” 红发小姐实事求是地说，“他杀了蛇怪，拿了它的毒牙，刺了日记。”

“日记？”

“就是那本书，它是伏地魔上学时的日记。” 毛毛扮了个鬼脸，精神病患抚摸着他的肩膀，“一定是马尔福从他那里直接得到的。”

“这个马尔福是谁？”

“卢修斯·马尔福。” 毛毛恨恨地说，“他是个食死徒。”

“等一下，” 休斯插话，爱德扭过来看着他，他目不转睛地看着大胡子，“你没提到过你已经确认了一个活跃成员的身份。”

大胡子慢慢摇摇头，“卢修斯·马尔福被宣判无罪——

“他就在那里，” 毛毛打断了他的话，几乎接近真正的咆哮，“伏地魔点了他的名，我知道他的声音是什么样的。”

“他在哪儿？” 爱德说，怀疑自己已经猜到了。

“伏地魔复活的时候。” 毛毛声音紧紧，仍然盯着大胡子。

“我们知道这个卢修斯·马尔福住在哪里吗？” 休斯非常镇静地说。

“以后再讨论马尔福。”柠檬说着，飞快扫了一眼毛毛。对，他可能正在向恐怖分子总部实时播报。“你说你想听复活的细节？”

“是的，我们想。” 爱德转身面向哈利；这孩子看起来已经准备好吐钉子了，而且至少决心射穿柠檬一个眼球。事实上精神病也看起来差不多。“哟，冷静点，” 爱德告诉他们俩，“你的混蛋马尔福已经是行尸走肉了，现在别管他了。告诉我你看到了什么。”

精神病看起来有点惊讶，但是毛毛立刻转向休斯，这是另一个惊喜，他不像一开始时表现得那么让人扫兴了。休斯注意到这一点时，表情由冷血凶手（放松的眼神，友善的微笑）变成了真正的愉悦（稍许疯狂的眼神，精神错乱的傻笑）。“别担心，我不会忘了你的。” 他轻松愉快地说，“你去把所有事都告诉那位好心的中校吧！我就在这儿等着，想点自己的事。”

“妈的休斯，他十四了，不是四岁，” 爱德厌恶地说。休斯倒抽一口气，无声表演被刺伤，惨死。爱德转向毛毛，“说真的，冷静点。他是个白痴，但只要他想达到什么目标，就一定达得到。告诉我复活的事。”

“我十五岁了。” 毛毛咕哝着，听起来好像是这样。

“哇，真了不起。” 爱德不耐烦地说。他需要给这孩子提示吗？可能他真的只有四岁，通常更年轻的目击者才需要这样引导。“你说你被绑架了，是吧？他们把你从哪里抓走了，家里，学校？”

“努力争霸赛[5]，” 毛毛说，“在好格·渥茨。我——那是个门钥匙，我和塞德里克一碰它——”

他在这里中断了，咬紧牙关，小胡子微微前倾。“塞德里克·迪戈里是另一个参赛者，” 他告诉爱德，好像希望爱德知道他们谈论的到底是什么魔法运动，“另一个好格·渥茨的学生。他和毛毛一起被送到了伏地魔复活的地方。”

“伏地魔杀了他，” 毛毛紧绷地说，“立刻。或者说——是虫尾巴干的，伏地魔的命令。”

未成年绑架案受害者迅速升级为谋杀目击证人，真他妈的令人惊叹。爱德忍住揉脸的冲动，“你在哪里被带走的？”

“墓地。” 哈利简短地说，“伏地魔的家人葬在那里，他在仪式里用了他爸爸的骨头。”

天啊。为了人体炼成挖出遗骸，就违反生死法则而言，相当标准，但是用所爱之人的尸体为自己制造身体呢？这种程度的混乱连爱德都没见过。“你周围有什么？仪式已经开始了吗？”

“没有。” 毛毛说，“我——只要伏地魔在我身边，伤疤就会痛。那次疼得太厉害了，我动不了，腿也在比赛里受伤了。直到虫尾巴把我绑在墓碑上，我才真正看清了东西。”

休斯短暂地举起一只手，做了个暂停的姿势，“虫尾巴? ”

“一个食死徒，” 小胡子平静地说，“彼得佩蒂长大了[6]。就是他出卖了波特夫妇，把伏地魔领到了他们家门口。”

红发小姐松开交叉的双臂，然后又抱胸，一副想做什么的样子，精神病紧扣毛毛的肩膀，尴尬又同情地揉了揉。他们没有看对方——好吧，精神病还忙着用眼睛对爱德咆哮，毛毛盯着自己的膝盖——但毛毛的肩膀在精神病手下耷拉了下来。“虫尾巴已经准备好了一口大锅，” 他呆滞地说，“里面已经有药水了。他把伏地魔爸爸的骨头放了进去，然后是他自己的手，最后是我的血。”

轮到爱德举手暂停了，“他的手？”

“是的。他把自己的手砍下来了。” 毛毛说，“伏地魔给他做了一只新手。”

爱德从来没听说过需要这种原料的炼成阵。这是用来干什么的？来自三个不同人的生物材料——两个活人，一个死人——这家伙是不是想把自己变成某种人类嵌合体？三套人类基因序列合成一套？为什么？虽然据说加入这孩子的血，能让他免疫于孩子死去的母亲驱动的燃烧魔法死亡之手。

“那个虫男是干什么用的？” 爱德大声问，“你的血可以让保护魔法无效，他爸爸的骨头可以作为构建身体的基础…….除非他的身体以那个虫男为基础？他出来的时候长得像吗？”

毛毛做了一个明显憎恶的表情，这至少对凝视创伤来说的一种好转。“不像，呃，虫尾巴很矮，伏地魔从大锅里出来的时候很高。” 他厌恶地皱着脸，“他看起来像条蛇。”

“真的吗？” 红发小姐扮了个鬼脸，“比如……鳞片? ”

“差不多吧。” 毛毛回答，也做了个鬼脸，“他的皮肤看起来像蜡，眼睛是红色的，没有鼻子。”

哎呀，听起来绝对像嵌合体，尽管这是爱德听说过最复杂的交错重组。如果有添加动物基因的话，是他妈的什么时候加的？不过那里有——药水，不管他妈的是什么——已经准备好了，谁他妈的知道里面会有什么。

“他们是怎么把灵魂放进身体的？” 爱德继续大声问，“那个什么沃利[7]是不是附身在虫男身上？地上有没有刻什么东西，有光亮吗？”

毛毛的又做了个鬼脸。“伏地魔以前有一具身体，” 他说，“看起来像个婴儿，算是吧。一个病得很重的婴儿。虫尾巴把我的血放进锅里之后，又把它放了进去，然后就出现了白光，接着伏地魔就出来了。” 毛毛又给了爱德一个困惑的眼神，他真的好擅长摆这个，“我觉得地上没什么东西，只是草。”

草地是画炼成阵的狗屎媒介，别问爱德他妈的是怎么知道。不过显然那里有一个他妈的……大锅……锅里面可能有炼成阵。或者根本就没有炼成阵，谁他妈的知道呢。“就是这样吗？那另一个死了的孩子呢，他们有没有把他牵扯进来？”

毛毛的咬紧下巴，“没有。他们杀了他，就让他躺在那里。”

“没有其他人被杀？”

“没有。” 毛毛说，现在用和精神病一样的敌意瞪着爱德，“不过我被折磨了一下，有意思吧。”

爱德回以咧嘴笑，友好地露出了牙齿。“状态不错，继续保持。” 他说，“这比愁眉苦脸好多了。至少没有其他人死。” 他转向大胡子和其他成年人，“我们对这个过程的技术细节了解多少？”

片刻之间没有任何人说话，小胡子、精神病和红发小姐都看着他，好像他们想说点什么，但不确定到底要说什么。柠檬变得格外酸，但是海盗又开始咧嘴笑了，这次看起来不像是在跟爱德开玩笑。爱德怒视着他们。

“我能找到的关于这个话题的资料很少，但据说它是一个非常古老的仪式，被黑巫师用来恢复严重受伤后的身体。” 大胡子过了一会儿说，看了看其他人，“它需要亲人的骨，仆人的肉，敌人的血。”

恢复身体。爱德以前在哪里听过这话，哈。从贤者之石或红水中发出的光几乎总是红色的，而且听起来不像有人在这个仪式里被牺牲了，即使某些身体部位被砍掉了：一只手不是灵魂，它本身不包含任何能量，只包含遗传信息。虽然如果……大锅……装满了红水，经过疯子巫师的改良处理，谁知道会他妈的发出什么样的光。或者这可能是另一个类似于瞬间传送的案例：无论他们从哪里获取能量，都不需要用人类的生命能量。

所以又回到了实实在在的问号。太他妈神奇了。听起来至少他们不像是在用贤者之石。否则为什么要让毛毛活着？如果爱德是个邪恶的混蛋，已经抓到了这孩子，并且获得了他需要的所有东西，他会直接把这孩子喂给炼成阵。更不用说其他孩子了——你不会杀了电池，你会把他赶进炼成阵，在那里吸干他的能量。

“他是不是……伏地魔是不是附身了一个婴儿？” 红发小姐问道，好像她刚才一直在想这个。她看起来有点想吐。

爱德哼了一声，“如果他能附身成熟的成年人，我不懂他为什么要附身一个婴儿。这些东西基本上动都动不了。”

“他可能发现在虚弱的状态下，占据一个没有自我意志的宿主更容易。” 大胡子审慎地说。

真恶心。“那么，你和该死的瓦厚尼大人[8]的联系，” 爱德转过身对毛毛说，“他靠近你的时候，你的伤疤会痛？” 这证明伤疤里面有东西，即使不一定是灵魂。

“是的。” 毛毛低声说，“奇洛在附近的时候也疼。”

“奇洛是另一个被附身的家伙？” 毛毛点点头，“还有其他的吗？”

毛毛不安地挪动身体，“去年我开始做这些——这些梦。”

毛毛不安地挪动身体，“去年我开始做这些——这些梦。”

“我梦见自己是一条蛇，” 毛毛的说，“伏地魔的蛇。他让我杀人，我就杀了人。作为那条蛇。”

“弗兰克·布莱斯，” 大胡子说，“他是伏地魔亲戚的庄园的园丁，伏地魔在复活前一定藏在那里；那个庄园应该是空的，布莱斯一定是去调查了他看到的不寻常的东西。地点和毛毛描述的一样，我们确认了布莱斯失踪和毛毛做梦是同一天。”

爱德皱眉，“没有发现尸体？” 毛毛咽了口唾沫。“蛇吃了他。” 然后他看起来很恐惧，朝红发小姐瞥了一眼，又迅速把视线移回的膝盖。

客观来说，这相当恶心，但通过这孩子的羞愧样子判断，他应该可以容忍和塔利乌斯和海因凯尔见面[9]，体验下海因凯尔咳出一两个毛团的感觉。此外，和通过心灵感应附在蛇身上吃人一样让人不安恶心的是，与之相关的失踪——姓名、日期、地点——是一个很好的证据，表明这孩子的非自愿大脑广播有点问题。

爱德回头看了一眼休斯，休斯点了点头。“好了，我们现在问完了。” 爱德说着，转向两个孩子，“我们还得谈点别的狗屎，你们两个呆在厨房或者哪里，好吗？哟，哈勃克，这次教他们两手，如果我们这边干完了，他们还不会算牌，我就把你降为下士。”

“这不公平，老板，这个只有你做得到，” 哈勃克站了起来，抱怨道，“先让我教教他们藏A什么的。”

“阿尔也做得到，” 爱德毫不留情，“还有马斯坦。这只是数学问题。赶紧走吧，笨蛋。你，等一下。” 他对毛毛说，盖过哈勃克被出卖的叫喊“头儿！”

“怎么了。” 毛毛警惕地说，红发小姐在他旁边磨蹭。马斯坦正在试图不失尊严地安抚哈勃克，爱德完全可以感受到他盯着自己后脑勺的目光。精神病摇摆不定，拿不准是继续呆在这里盯着爱德，还是像充满保护欲的牧羊犬一样跟着孩子们。

“我有课外作业给你。” 爱德告诉毛毛，拿起自己的笔记本，撕下几页，掏出一根可以牺牲的圆珠笔，“写下你在复活期间认出的所有人的名字，还有任何相关细节——他们长什么样，说了什么话，做了什么事，任何你记得的东西。完成后就交给情报组——” 爱德用拇指一指休斯，休斯愉快地挥挥手—— “他们就会做他们的事，把我们需要的一切都吐出来，钉死那些混蛋。懂了吗？很好。现在走吧，赶快他妈的离开这里。”

[1] 菊链（daisy chain）似乎是一种网络拓扑，我也不懂！

[2] 翻译石把蛇佬腔（parselmouth）翻译成了parcel mouth。

[3] 奇洛（Quirrell）发音像松鼠（squirrel）。

[4] 蛇怪被称为萨拉查·斯莱特林的蛇物（Salazar Slytherin’s Basilisk），哈利应该是想说Slytherin’s monster，翻译石把Slytherin’s翻译成了Slither inns，滑行客栈即为字面含义。

[5] 翻译石把三强争霸赛（Triwizard Tournament），翻译成了try wizard tournament。

[6] 翻译石把小矮星彼得（Petter Pettigrew）翻译为Peter petty grew。

[7] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，Wally，有傻瓜之意。

[8] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord wahoonie。Wahoonie 是奇幻小说系列《碟形世界》里的一种虚构水果，它个头大，长满尖刺，闻起来臭臭的，安科-莫波克城也被人亲切成为大瓦厚尼。

[9] 就是猩猩大叔和狮子大叔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 爱德：当我还是一个受了精神创伤的十一岁双肢截肢者的时候，对我起作用的是被一个年龄是我两倍的军官从轮椅上抖下来，对我大喊大叫，让我不要再做胆小鬼
> 
> 马斯坦：请不要再告诉别人我们是怎么认识的了
> 
> 爱德：没门:)


	16. 幕间休息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 混乱：哈勃克

哈利对艾尔利克的唐突感到很茫然……他又被赶了出来，任何抗议都会是合理的，但手里的几张纸让他完全没有抱怨。他应该把七月时在墓地听到的所有名字都写下来，这些信息可能会对凤凰社有帮助。这至少能保证他不会在会议一结束就被送回德思礼家。

小天狼星把他们送到门口，回头看了一眼，混沌还在和马斯坦抱怨玩牌的事。“呆在厨房里，好吗？吃点零食，耐心等待。结束之后我会给你讲的。” 他低声补充，这让哈利和金妮惊讶又感激地看着他。自从来到格里莫广场，哈利就没有机会和小天狼星单独聊一聊，他决定尽快补救：即使卢平教授想让他回德思礼家，他也肯定小天狼星不会。如果不是这样，至少哈利有可能说服他。

哈勃克和其他外国人分开了——赫敏是怎么称呼他们的？不可标绘？——然后走向哈利和金妮，揉着后脑勺，好脾气地皱着眉头，嘴里依旧叼着根没点燃的香烟。“真不敢相信我自己的系欧[1]竟然打牌出千，” 他抱怨道，“连忠诚的下属都骗。还不如扣了我们的薪水，省掉中间环节。” 他向小天狼星友好地点点头，“我可以从这里接手。”

“好的，” 小天狼星冷冷地说，“那你们走吧。” 他对哈利说着，最后一次握了握他的肩膀，然后把他们带进走廊，关上了门。

“那么，” 混沌说，“带我去厨房把？”

他们带他去了厨房。金妮在桌旁坐下；混沌从他们身边走过，一边拨弄着古老炉子上的水壶，一边含糊地自言自语。哈利试探性地坐在金妮对面的座位上，把纸和艾尔利克的笔放在面前。他或许应该对她说点什么，但也不知道说什么好；她甚至没有看他，只是低头凝视着自己紧握的双手。

坐着什么都不说大概不是个好主意。哈利试着开口，“嗯……”

“我们都被伏地魔附过身，是不是很奇怪？” 金妮说，听起来特别贴心。

“没有！不是，我的意思是……我不知道。” 哈利笨嘴拙舌，一阵释然涌上心头，她似乎一点都不反感他承认自己作为一条蛇杀人又吃人，“他们……他们觉得我还在被附身的状态里。可能吧。”

“好吧，但你的表现不像是被附了身。” 金妮轻快地说，看着他。她的眼睛清澈而坚定，一点也不害怕。“如果你只是做梦，那可能是因为伤疤。”

“他们认为我的伤疤里有什么东西。” 哈利说，现在解脱让位于沮丧，这种挫败感总是潜伏在心底。哈利甚至不能说他们是错的：正常伤疤不会让人做有关伏地魔的真实梦境。“总之这就是艾尔利克一直在鼓捣的东西。”

金妮好奇地看了一眼他的额头，“他发现什么了吗? ”

“没有，他说需要找个专家来看看。”

“什么方面的专家? ”

混乱在火炉旁边轻轻咳了两声，吓了哈利一大跳，扭过头看他。“应该是阿尔方斯，” 他说，“他是个好孩子，受训成为医生，还是个炼金术士。只要他想，能力足以获得国家资格。”

“受训成为医生? ” 金妮怀疑道，“为什么不能给哈利找个已经是医生的人？他到底多大了？”

混乱匆忙挥手，“不不，他真的很棒，刚拿到正式的行医资格。他很有经验。阿尔在这方面真的是专家，而且我们可以短时间内把他带过来，所以……他已经二十了，我只是习惯性叫他孩子。”

哈利感到一种新的恐惧正在逼近，“阿尔？就是艾尔利克说的那个吗？给人戴手铐那个？”

混乱又咳嗽起来，似乎正在抑制大笑，“这个啊，可能有点夸张。阿尔方斯人很好，非常有礼貌。”

逼近的恐惧催生出可怕的回忆，“马斯坦不是说他们是兄弟吗？”

混沌充满感情地咧嘴笑着，没点燃的烟上下摆动，“是的，爱德的弟弟。”

“真不错，缩小版艾尔利克。” 金妮讽刺地说，显然对哈勃克刚才说的话一个字都没信，什么人很好、有资格。

混乱发出了被噎住的声音，“不，呃，他——阿尔方斯实际上更大，体格上。大了不少。”

哈利立刻想象了一下更大的艾尔利克，脑海中浮现出一个海格大小的巨兽，没有海格和蔼可亲的圆润身材，是艾尔利克充满侵略性的倒三角躯干和大量的黑色带钉皮革。这个画面看起来很自然，他像食人鱼一样露出牙齿，手里拿着海格的巨弩。“好吧。” 哈利虚弱地说。

“他人真的很好，” 混沌急忙说，“你会看到的。爱德……好吧，他们都是好人，只是爱德……”

“是个帕特？” 金妮建议道。[2]

“几个小时以前你还觉得他相当迷人。” 哈利忍不住说，然后立刻闭上了嘴。

金妮嗤之以鼻，甩甩头发，“我可以觉得他迷人的同时是个帕特。我赤手空拳杀了三十只鸡，他还关心速度？真是讨厌。我当时被附身了。”

哈利瞥了一眼混沌，发现他正在咧嘴大笑。“我不知道什么是帕特，但听你的语气，我完全同意你的看法。” 他高兴地说，“别担心。我不能说他们在某些方面不像，但是阿尔方斯确实更，好吧——”

“ **什么？** ” 走廊传来的一声低沉吼叫打断了哈勃克，明白无误是艾尔利克的声音。 他们都吓了一跳，朝走廊尽头紧闭的客厅门望去，但没有人出现，哈利听到了继续谈话的微弱声音。

“我们是不是应该……去那边? ” 金妮说着，扫了一眼哈利和混沌，哈利知道如果混沌不在，他们两个早就把耳朵贴在门上了。

“不，他们会来找我们的。” 哈勃克摇摇头，露出感伤地笑容，“好吧，就算没有别的，阿尔也更安静。”

[1] 通过翻译石，CO（指挥官）在哈利耳朵里是see-oh；也或许是因为哈勃克嘴里叼烟吐字不清。

[2] 帕特即为part，英国俚语，笨蛋的意思。下文中哈勃克没有理解这个词，所以直译。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 哈勃克，如果能用金妮和哈利理解的词汇来解释阿尔：先来想象一个赫奇帕奇（hufflepuff），就像大多数赫奇帕奇一样huffle和/或puff。现在再想象一下，他剥开自己的皮，露出底下该死的斯莱特林噩梦
> 
> 金妮和哈利：什——
> 
> 哈勃克：他超棒！人超级好


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 严肃、精神病：小天狼星
> 
> 毛毛：哈利
> 
> 大胡子：邓布利多
> 
> 妓女症结：魂器
> 
> 海盗：疯眼汉穆迪
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 柠檬：斯内普

精神病选择留下来，占据了刚才毛毛的位置，爱德把一只脚搁在咖啡桌上，换个了姿势，这样他就可以同时面对着巫师和阿美斯特里斯人。“那么，” 他说，“还算有证据支持吧，这个孩子身上有某种东西，按照现行理论，这种东西是灵魂的部分……碎片，复制品，诸如此类。到底有多少块？你知道吗？”

“我们怀疑有……七个。” 大胡子顿了顿说。

也许是大胡子的表达方式有问题，又或者只是爱德风声鹤唳，但一些不愉快的东西开始让爱德发痒，“七个？”

“伏地魔肯定制造了不止一个，因为他显然把自己的日记用作武器，” 大胡子说，“除非他确信自己的生存有其他保证，否则他不会牺牲自己的死亡保险。我们几乎可以确定他的蛇是妓女症结，还有他的家族戒指；还有证据表明，他早年搜寻过好格·渥茨三位创始人的遗产。考虑到他的……个人哲学，他很可能会把它们作为自己的灵魂容器。”

“武器。” 爱德重复着，反复琢磨着这种可怕的微弱痒感。

“它们是伏地的灵魂碎片，孩子。” 海盗咕哝道，“如果它们离某人足够近或者有足够力量来显现，那你敢说它们不会尽可能多地造成伤害吗。你以为密室里发生了什么？一个妓女症结再配上蛇怪，放在满是孩子的城堡里。没死人真是个奇迹，真是太险了。”

微弱的痒痒变成了全面瘙痒，现在爱德知道它到底从何而来了。“七个，” 爱德语调平板地重复道，“它们可以独立行动，附身别人。” 他把分裂灵魂这事跟父亲大人和他的七宗罪人造人作比较的时候，没有意识到蠢疯大人[1]分裂的数量也是七，他的衍生物也能他妈的能武器化。大胡子是不是说过它们被藏起来了？而且不是人类？

“七本身也是一个具有强大魔力的数字。” 大胡子说。与他的话相比，他眼中的某些东西太过沉重了。

爱德眯起眼睛，有种不祥的预感。“日记，戒指，蛇，还有其他三样东西。” 他一边数着数，一边仔细看着大胡子，“再加上那个孩子，那个你不能解除附身的孩子。”

大胡子悲伤地笑了，“你已经找到了问题的症结所在。日记已经被毁了，但至于其他的……我们只能猜测它们可能在哪里。而且伏地魔已经证明，除非所有妓女症结都被摧毁，否则他只会再次崛起。”

包括那个孩子，他没说。爱德盯着他。大胡子回顾这一切时充满了悲痛和遗憾，就好像这只是太糟糕太伤感了，他们完全没有选择的余地，爱德无力到甚至不想浪费口舌大喊大叫：这家伙完全他妈的相信，完全他妈的疯了。爱德打算会议一结束就把这个怪胎老师爷爷踢出行动。

他们设法让塞利姆·布拉德利活下来了，他们也他妈的可以在不杀毛毛的情况下把这块灵魂撬出来。爱德撇了撇嘴，“为什么不把这个留给我们呢？”

大胡子忧郁地垂下头，因为他百分百他妈的会屈从于杀了这个孩子，仅仅因为这孩子可能有点被附身的小问题。爱德在心里记下一笔，要派给哈勃克更多的保镖—保姆任务，因为虽然大胡子现在看起来还没有试图摆脱毛毛——不过管他呢，给一个重要到会被战争武器追杀的目标只配一个护卫？这可真他妈的毫不遮掩。爱德之前在另一个房间提起这事的时候，马斯坦是唯一一个有反应的人——难道其他巫师都不觉得有问题吗？

他们不能把所有人都排斥在外——他们实际掌握的信息非常少，而且感觉好像每三分钟就能收到一份狗屎圣代。爱德只能深切希望其他巫师都愚蠢又盲顺，不会主动发现他们该死的十五岁复活证人在伤亡名单上有预定位置。

而且每个人都把这个大胡子白痴当成他们无畏的领袖。这他妈的就是垃圾做的芭菲，顶上还有额外的发泡狗屎。爱德要让马斯坦用罐头刀到给大胡子剥皮，只不过从他完全面无表情看着大胡子的样子来判断，他已经知道了。

很好。那现在这就是马斯坦的问题了。爱德转向休斯，“是先试试魔杖，还是还用那孩子？”

休斯耸肩，“好啊，如果能解决泄露问题的话。”

爱德皱起了脸，“操，这……呃，而且我们不能直接说‘惊喜！你就是诱饵！快上车！’”

“你们什么意思，诱饵？” 精神病插嘴道。

“给你们意式饺子王[2]的，跟上。”

“我们现在只是在讨论各种选择，严肃。” 大胡子的话即使没有带来和解，也至少让精神病回到了怒目而视的状态。爱德眯起了眼睛：如果要把这个家伙排斥在外，那每个人对他的服从就会成为问题，不过话又说回来，这就是马斯坦存在的意义。

“你说解决泄露，” 小胡子瞥了一眼精神病，然后又瞥了一眼大胡子，“到底是怎么……”

“如果他一直在广播，那么敌人就会知道我们的脸，大概也会知道我们对他说的所有事情。” 休斯说，“所以对我们来讲，最安全的做法是彻底处理他的……灵魂问题，因为我们不知道他到底传播了什么，也不知道传播的方式。但是如果我们解决不了泄露，那就利用它。”

“策划一场绑架。” 马斯坦澄清道。

“面具，兜帽，各种材料。” 休斯赞同道，“如果现在敌人通过毛毛知道他和你在一起，我们需要让他——因此也就是他们——相信他已经不在这里了，或者不再和盟友在一起了。不过这就意味着毛毛不能知道那是我们，我想那会是，噢，难以置信的精神创伤。”

爱德扮了个苦相。他们真的需要阿尔。“先跳过这点。

休斯又耸了耸肩。“不管哪种方法，毛毛都得做诱饵，你们不会觉得光是魔杖就能让别人信服吧。” 他尖锐地看着大胡子和海盗，然后眼神激光般扫过精神病，“除非你想释放你的奴隶？”

“我倒很乐意，但是你看，那个小混蛋是真的想害死我们。” 神经病咬紧牙关，“这些讨厌的小东西一旦开始行动，即使是一队傲罗也抓不到一个家养小精灵，所以我并不急于这么做，你明白吗。”

“等我们摆脱了鱿鱼王[3]，你就能让他自由了。” 爱德简短地说，然后转向马斯坦，“利用这个孩子仍然是最好的选择，可能吧。咱们只能等阿尔了。他说在咱们回来之前会一直留在广西。”

马斯坦松开紧握的手，短暂举起手指表示认可。“我们今天就去接他。” 然后，更多是对着巫师而不是对着爱德说，“不过我希望能先看一看之前拟定的行动地点，来决定是否需要回去拿专业设备。”

大胡子看了一眼垂下双臂的柠檬。“我带你去。” 柠檬看起来对前景深感悲观，“我们也要做好准备，以防黑魔王决定……亲自解决这件事。”

“如果他亲自出现，那就全完蛋了，咱们得撤回城堡。” 海盗粗暴地说，“即使是他也要放慢速度才能突破守卫。”

柠檬紧紧抿住嘴唇，“他以前攻破过城堡，只是稍微费了点力气，就是他去找贤者之石——”

**“什么？”**

[1] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord whackadoodle。Whackadoodle用来形容某人或某事古怪、偏执、狂热、愚蠢，通常带有调侃和略为轻蔑的语气。

[2] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号lord tortelloni，tortelloni就是意大利饺子。

[3] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号lord calamari，calamari是乌贼、鱿鱼、炸鱿鱼、鱿鱼圈的意思。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者提示：
> 
> 海盗：疯眼汉穆迪
> 
> 大胡子：邓布利多
> 
> 小胡子：卢平
> 
> 精神病：小天狼星
> 
> 柠檬、西弗阿斯：斯内普
> 
> 早餐夫人：莫丽·韦斯莱

即使海盗也看起来有点被爱德的咆哮吓着了。“贤者之石。” 柠檬重复道，略带不安，爱德、马斯坦、霍克爱和休斯现在的表情可能相当错乱，“我想你们应该听说过。”

“听说过。” 爱德咆哮着，模糊地意识到自己又站了起来，双手屈伸。不，冷静下来，这里的情况不一样，这是魔法，不是炼金术。别急着下结论。调查，然后再行动。“你知道它是怎么做的吗？” 希望这个版本不会死人是不是有点奢求？

大胡子责备地皱眉，而其他人只是看着爱德，好像他开始口吐白沫。“只有一个炼金术士成功地制造了贤者之石，他发誓要把工艺的秘密带进坟墓。为了防止像伏地魔这样的人得到它，他已经把石头和所有的研究成果一起销毁了。”

“好吧。” 肯定要死人。爱德深吸一口气，把双手握在了一起， “好吧，让我来快速回顾一下。有一个据说是不朽的、非常强大的个体，把自己分成了七块，至少其中的一块被认为能够独立行动，并且充满敌意地与你对抗？而且他在找贤者之石? ”

大胡子看上去有些痛苦，但还是点了点头，“差不多是这样。”

爱德适当转身，用仍然握在一起的手掌指着马斯坦和其他人，“有没有人觉得有种该死的既视感? ”

“是的。” 马斯坦—霍克爱—休斯异口同声三联奏，语气非常之不愉快。

阿尔盖特举起手。“阿尔盖特下士。” 马斯坦示意她发言，仍然盯着大胡子。

“这是不是就像我们灵魂都被吸走那次一样，长官？”

“非常像。”

“好的长官，谢谢您长官。”

巫师们现在看起来不太像得狂犬病了，更像是需要温柔的约束衣和软软的带垫病房。“你们所有人的灵魂都被吸出来了? ” 精神病怀疑道。

“是啊，我们整个国家几乎在一夜之间被谋杀，真他妈的糟透了。” 爱德语调平板，“那个小子的爸爸不会碰巧是不死之身吧？”

“他父亲死了。” 小胡子听起来很不自在，好像直接把话说出口很艰难似的。

“是像死人一样死了，还是伪装成死亡逃跑、暗中设计反攻那种死了？” 爱德问道，搞不好这真是爱德青少年时期发生那些烂事的平行线，喜欢数字七、痴迷永生和种族灭绝的混蛋可能是宇宙构造中的某种命定轨道。

“如果他没死，我想我们现在应该已经知道了。” 小胡子冰冷尖锐地说。

“到时候你会很惊讶的。” 爱德告诉他，“不会吧? 真的确定死了？”

“我看到了他们的尸体。” 精神病从牙缝里吐出话。

“遗憾，” 爱德说，“其他人有没有永生或者超自然的亲戚站在咱们这边？我爸上次帮了很大忙，虽然他巨混蛋。”

“那你怎么不去找你爸再来帮一次。” 精神病暴躁地说。

“他也死了。” 爱德告诉他，不为所动，“你们不能重播可真他妈的倒霉。没有人有？不一定要是爸爸，我们不挑的。没有？太好了。这个狂欢大人[1]有办法关掉你们的魔法吗？”

这话让他们都惊恐地面面相觑。“关掉魔法？” 精神病难以置信。

“没有，” 大胡子坚定地说，“不会的，他自己就太依赖魔法了。我怀疑他甚至不会想到这样的事……他一直用更强大的魔法征服别人，证明他比他们优越，展示他对自以为的终极力量的掌握。你看，他是个混血。”

“嗯哼，当然。” 爱德说着，转过身和马斯坦进行眼神交流，“所以，我们有麻烦了。”

“是的，我们之前就一直这么跟你说。” 柠檬的语调相当于翻白眼。

“你们他妈的用‘有个预言’开场好吗，闭嘴吧。” 爱德心烦意乱地说。像拉斯特甚至库拉托尼这样的人造人是可以应付的，即使是像斯洛乌斯或者普莱德这样的东西也是可以通过协调和计划来处理的。但是像父亲那样的……真他妈的不好办。“那就先暂时忘一忘复活。不管是不是不朽，他仍然在幕后操纵政府，部署战争武器，策划种族灭绝，他可以派出自己的一部分去附身和杀人——我少说了什么吗？”

“瞬间传送。” 马斯坦毫无幽默感地说。

“啊没错，还有这个。这婊子能瞬移。”

“还能飞。” 柠檬补充评论。

他妈的飞？“你就喜欢这样吗？” 爱德没好气地说，再次扭头怒视着他。

“有一点，是的。” 柠檬厚颜无耻地承认，“而且仅供参考，我亲眼目睹了预言的诞生，亲身验证了它的存在和影响。”

“还有什么其他的有趣事实想和我们分享吗？” 爱德质问，“也许可以再来一些有用的东西？比如那些所谓无罪的恐怖分子的名字和照片？还有会搞砸的埋伏的魔法禁忌吗？” 爱德突然想到有一个非常紧迫的问题还没问，“他有炼金术士吗？”

海盗哼了一声，“我们的炼金术士无所事事，梦想着把龙粪变成金子，孩子。伏地不需要他们。其中百分之一有脑子的最后都会去做魔药，因为整天画没用的符文圈不会有任何收获。”

“至少有人做了一块贤者之石，” 爱德尖锐地说，“这可不是毫无用处。”

“没有其他人取得过勒梅那样的成就。” 柠檬说。

“那是就你所知。” 爱德刻薄地说。

“我相信你说的炼金术与我们知道的有所不同。” 大胡子调停道，“在这里它更像是一种学者的技艺，其中很多理论只有历史研究者才感兴趣。我从未听说过用触摸施展的炼金术，或者用于任何战斗的炼金术。”

“魔法更快。” 海盗不高兴地说。

爱德脑中立刻闪现出马斯坦炸掉海盗身边所有东西之前一瞬间嘲笑他动作太慢的得意笑容，然后不得不抑制住自己讥讽的鼻息。马斯坦给了海盗一个慎重的表情，“一个聪明的炼金术士，” 他说，“不会大肆宣扬所能。”

制作贤者之石和战斗力没有丝毫关系。不过你要是有足够力量去围捕牺牲者的话，那就另当别论了，而且据他们所说，辣妹大人[2]完全不缺这个。“所以让我们假设他们也有他妈的炼金术士。” 爱德快速捏了捏鼻梁，“还有人想在这个大便三明治里加点什么吗？”

“这个卢修斯·马尔福，” 休斯双臂抱胸，“我们应该去看看他，聊聊天。如果我们不能查看任何案件档案，那不妨去搞点第一手信息。”

“这么做对你们没有任何好处。” 柠檬再次开口，听起来无比厌烦，“黑魔王的核心集团被魔法约束，不可能泄密。即使你设法抓住了他，审问也毫无用处。”

休斯扬起眉毛，爱德、琼斯、哈勃克和阿尔盖特同时向后靠了靠。当休斯看起来像这样愉快又惊喜的时候，意味着他真的、真的他妈的生气了。“我们制定行动计划的时候，你就没想过提一下这件事吗？”

柠檬也抬起了眉毛。“我的理解是，你会强迫俘虏回到他们的主人那里，然后跟踪他们。” 他说，“他们会回到一个固定的会合点，跟踪他们就能避开束缚舌头的魔法。不然我就亲自带你去找他了。”

马斯坦、休斯和霍克爱都转过身来，眯起眼睛看着他。爱德不需要转身。“你和恐怖分子是一伙的？”

“西弗阿斯。”大胡子用警告的语气说。

柠檬看起来格外柠檬，他拉起袖子，展示前臂内侧的头骨衔蛇纹身。“黑魔标记，”他说，“伏地魔给他的追随者都打上了这样的烙印。它含有魔力，让我们即使在真实血清[3]的影响下也不会泄密。”

看在他妈老天爷的份上。“妈的，连刺青都这样。” 爱德惊叹道，在大笑的半路上尖叫，痛苦地掐着自己，确保不是在做梦，“先是衔尾蛇，现在又是这东西。是不是每一个痴迷于不朽的怪胎都对蛇有变态的爱好？他妈的。”

“头骨很有创意。” 马斯坦讽刺地说，气到公开发牢骚，“他可真好心，让他的追随者仅仅通过卷起袖子这种高度复杂的测试就能被辨认出来。”

“他们也不需要关心什么保密，因为政府已经脱掉裤子帮他们做公关了。” 爱德厌恶地说。拉斯特才不会把这种东西当作时尚宣言打在胸间，人造人不在乎谁看到了纹身：反正所有看到它并且明白它含义的人都会变成死肉。甚至古利德都自傲于衔尾蛇刺青，不过古利德就是古利德，他没有代表性。

“你说的真实血清是什么意思，” 休斯对柠檬说，“审讯用具？”

“这就是马尔福被无罪释放的原因。” 海盗咕哝道，“无论多么防护得当，三滴真实血清都能让你唱出真相——除非你有一个活跃的黑魔标记，伏地在保护你。”

“马尔福之所以能够撒谎，本质上是因为他被魔法禁止说真相。” 柠檬说，“他非常富有，人脉广泛，在政治上也很活跃。即使他对黑魔王的行动并非至关重要，也没有因此受到保护，我们也不能直接针对他。他花了十四年时间树立起黑魔王受害者的形象，说自己在夺魂咒的逼迫下才犯下罪行，而且他对个人安全的保护不惜余力，甚至可以说是过度地。”

富裕的，政治的，有人脉的：马尔福就是操他洛大人[4]的将军之一。干掉老大但让这个家伙逍遥法外是不可能的，而且爱德在某种程度上怀疑他这个过度完善的安保系统能不能抵抗，呃比如说，整个房子因为突然涌入的氧气被炼金术点燃而炸毁。“无论如何，你们能给我他的地址吗？” 休斯说，显然和爱德想到一块去了，“我们有审问对象的时候可以再谈这个……嗯真相血清和纹身的性能。现在我们需要尽快和博恩斯谈一谈。警方计划的任何搜捕，任何处决，复活后的任何失踪——她都需要非常、非常严密地筛查，并且确定命令的确切来源。我们或许可以根据他们正在利用政府做什么，来判断他们的下一步动作，甚至是可能的基地位置。”

因为想要制造贤者之石就得杀人，而且如果某种大型炼成阵正在建设当中——比如用他妈的铁道钉——那恐怖分子已经实施的袭击模式就会显现出来。也许吧，但愿如此。爱德真他妈的想喝一杯。

“我会告诉她的。” 大胡子说着，传来了敲门声。

海盗离得最近，他笨拙地走过去开门，是早餐夫人。“午饭，” 她说，目光在房间里的各种表情间游移——从心烦意乱、故意摆出的面无表情，到极度厌恶——这增加了她的紧张程度，“现在不方便吗？”

“没有，我们差不多就要结束了。” 马斯坦说着，站了起来，把制服整理平整，“是饭点了。我们待会就去，我需要先和我的团队谈谈。”

他说话的方式让人清晰地意识到没有选择的余地，必须解散，而大胡子聪明地没有反抗。“确实该吃午饭了。” 他站起身，挥了挥小棍子，伴随着一股闪烁着微光的空气，扶手椅变回原来那种乱七八糟的样子，“谢谢你，莫莉。罗伊——我必须去一趟魔法部，为你的计划做准备，还有把你的请求转达给阿米莉亚。我们会在今晚回到这里，尽我们所能给你提供一些信息。如果有急事，阿拉斯托可以帮你联系我。”

看起来他们还是会配合毛毛消失计划的，不过坦白来讲，他们不知道大胡子究竟会告诉谁，或者会导致什么样的结果。至少这孩子会和哈勃克一起待在这里，所以没有人可以“意外”把毛毛的假死搞成真死。“还有别的事吗？” 大胡子彬彬有礼地问道。

“什么，是的还有。马尔福先生的家庭住址，” 休斯欢快地说。

海盗不屑地哼了一声，“他家是个见鬼的大宅子，院里都是孔雀，大门上用纯银拼着马尔福。很难看漏。”

“那你会带我们去吗？太好了。” 休斯说，“我们做好拜访准备的时候会告诉你的。”

一点都不好，巫师们大概都他妈的是通过瞬间移动旅行的，而这可能是他们最好的交通方式了。操，他们在瞬移上处于严重劣势，爱德需要找个人给哈勃克下咒，这样他就能出门买几辆当地汽车了。

海盗看起来很是乐见于他们野外行动需要监护人，对强制入伙完全没意见，“但愿你们的准备有用。这杂种滑溜得像上了油的鳗鱼，最好还是先把目标放在伏地身上。”

“我们会牢记在心的。” 马斯坦带着‘快他妈滚出我办公室’的笑容，“谢谢你们，我们马上就去。”

“那就待会见。” 大胡子点了下头，大步走出房间，其他巫师跟在他后面，精神病和小胡子最后都回头看了他们几眼。

门在他们身后关上了。马斯坦交叠起手臂，移动到爱德的另一边，这样就围成了一个严肃的小圈子，彼此都能看到对方。“那么。” 休斯说。

“增援部队。” 霍克爱说。

“东部第五连已经部署完毕，离边境最近。” 马斯坦说，“但是从阿美斯特里斯来的任何东西都至少需要一周才能到达，这仅仅是物理距离——”

“——还没算官僚扯皮。” 休斯帮他收尾，“而且中途必经新国，皇帝是绝对不会允许的，哪怕欠他人情也不行。”

“如果我们通过为儿童请求医疗援助的名义，提醒陛下边境存在日益增长的威胁，” 马斯坦沉思着，“我们可能会得到新国军队增援。”

“那你余生都得欠姚麟一个人情。” 休斯说。

马斯坦瞪了他一眼，“在我们警告他威胁就在家门口之后？他以前帮过咱们打人造人。”

“因为他想要石头，然后又是因为布拉德雷扯掉了他女朋友的胳膊。” 休斯不客气地说，“那时候他还只是姚麟，现在即使让爱德惹人怜爱地扑闪着大眼睛求他，咱们还得对付整个朝廷。你确定想玩这个？我可不想。”

“无论如何我都得玩这个游戏，梅斯。” 马斯坦的声音低沉而愤怒，然后又补充了两句，以撑起可怜的假装否认，关于：谁的屁股即将坐上元首之位，“无论如何增援都必须经过新。不管怎样，我们都要和皇帝谈谈。”

“国家炼金术士，” 霍克爱建议，“走情报人员的途径。豪腕，星尘，雷暴。”

“三个应该可以，但如果再多的话，咱们就得观光新国边境监狱了。” 休斯说，“不过反正也找不来更多的战斗炼金术士了。如果这样，就得把豪腕和雷暴从伊修瓦尔抽出来。”

但是伊什瓦尔需要阿姆斯特朗和肯德拉，因为他们可以用三分之一的时间完成四组建筑和工程人员的活儿；上个月的地震把重建工作推迟了近半年，而且由于供水中断，那边实质上还处于紧急状态。科斯洛娃也在马斯坦的掌控之中，但她在德拉克曼边境，需要四倍的时间才能到达这里。爱德不相信自己能甩飞的其他任何战斗炼金术士，马斯坦也不相信他能甩飞的，而且他能扔得比爱德远得多。

马斯坦一定也有同样的想法，因为他转向爱德问道：“我们真的需要增援吗？”

给我一个解决方案，钢。爱德用力呼出一口气，双手指尖按着鼻窦旁边的穴位。他有一堆灵魂碎片，而它们可能是拥有各种未知力量的人造人；一个孩子，可能把恐怖分子头目的灵魂碎片绑在脑子里；为数不多的盟友，要么对杀掉这个孩子没意见，要么蠢到发现不了自家领袖深思熟虑的疏忽；一个完全腐败的政府，会派散布恐惧的怪物追杀儿童，或者至少试图掩盖真凶；所有这些再加上一个酝酿种族灭绝、有炼金术般力量、暗中操纵社会的疯子。这是该死的约定之日的重演。

那就全力以赴吧。

只不过他们都在新的另一边，或者标着帝国价签。休斯是对的——如果事情发展到需要爱德找麟帮忙的地步，即使麟和皇帝姚麟穿同一条内裤，他们也不是同一个人。不再是了。而皇帝姚麟可能会决定，安抚那些不满外省的方法就是组织国家对巫师进行一次漂亮的入侵。即使麟不下那样决定，他也知道马斯坦会五年之内会入主中央，而他不会蠢到让这个机会溜走——以爱德的运气，麟要求借他到帝国服役一年的可能性，和要求阿美斯特里斯提供更优厚的关税条件一样大。

该死的政治，这不是爱德的工作。操，好吧，一次先做一件事，宏观狗屎先放一边，考虑下眼前的问题，这次行动需要什么。

那么，如果要对付的是父亲那样的人造人，他们需要的就是他妈的空袭。

爱德又呼了口气，闭上了眼睛。巫师认为的不死之身并不是真的不可消灭，那两个摄魂怪当然很危险，但如果不讲究细节，它们客观来讲确实都死了。那可是他们超坏的战争武器：是被派去暗杀毛毛的东西，而且有可能被再次派出。

如果有什么东西杀死了你的不死兵器，那么你再次派去的东西可能会更恶劣。

好了，别小题大做了。假设，就目前而言，那个粑粑大人[5]不像父亲。危险的假设，但是第一，这个家伙不会静待时机到屎憋屁股门子，他四处炫耀，给自己起了个什么大人名号，还把自己的恐怖组织命名为食死徒。第二，他确实是因为魔法反弹或者回火还是什么其他原因被放倒的，这显然让他出局了十四年。第三，他试图得到贤者之石，说明他还没有贤者之石，虽然现在情况可能已经变了——恢复身体是相当他妈有力的证据——但如果这发生在仅仅几个月之前，他不会像父亲那样根深蒂固。

基本行动计划保持不变，他们要突袭基地，为此需要确定地点，也就是说需要先抓个人审问，什么人都行——或者什么生物都行——只要是被派来谋杀或者绑架毛毛的。或者突袭马尔福家的时候抓，就看他们先实施哪个计划了。审讯由休斯负责，抓捕的话爱德来做。他可以再用沥青去堵，马斯坦抽出氧气，任何被困在里面的东西都会失去知觉，呜噗啼—吼。

如果这样不起作用，那就再试其他方法。他们会通过行动了解巫师的能力和防御方式，然后再把事情闹大。

那个什么什么大人。马斯坦认为远距离射杀是最好的选择，他是对的。霍克爱没带步枪，那就是马斯坦干，只要爱德能让他看见目标，只要没有任何魔法盔甲或者护盾之类的东西。这又是一个很大的问号，爱德他妈的不喜欢这样，他们狗屁都不了解——找到基地之后，他们还是得进去，马斯坦不能就这么把建筑给烧了，或许里面还有人质什么的，而如果他们要进入，就需要提前了解这地方到底是个什么东西。如果爱德是有秘密基地的魔法恐怖分子，他不仅会在马桶的每个角落都装上诱杀陷阱，还会弄条养满鳄鱼的该死护城河，带操他妈的吊桥，而他不认为朝不保夕的恐怖分子的防御会比他的想像更高尚或者更缺乏创造力。

如果能让恐怖分子从防御系统中暴露出来就好了，不过这样依然很他妈操蛋，因为即使他们结队伏击，爱德也必须假设，即使没有人造人，每一个恐怖分子都他妈的能瞬移。这还不算今晚他们要展示的那些战斗魔法。马斯坦可能需要扫荡火力区的每个角落，确保不会有人突然从背后冒出来，而且这种方法还取决于地形条件。不，远程狙击确实是最好的选择。爱德需要给霍克爱造一把步枪。考虑到人造人的可能，还需要准备爆炸性弹药。

但即便如此，她也可能只有一次机会。非常遗憾，他们只有一个狙击手，即使馄饨大人[6]只是人类，而霍克爱一枪爆头，又有什么能阻止其他恐怖分子瞬移到她身后进行反击呢？马斯坦的射程只有霍克爱那把巨大的82式克尔察加[7]的一半，所以他只能在攻击者靠近时支援。霍克爱的生存将取决于巫师能否追踪子弹来源，因为即使爱德、马斯坦和哈勃克都在高度警惕的状态下掩护她，瞬移也特别他妈的难以防御。任何防御都必须是以自身为中心的区域性警戒，另外，任何能够传送袭击者的装置也会影响到他们。

除了任何十七岁孩子都能随意使用的危险巫师技能，其他的未知数也还有很多。聪明裤提到过存在阻止瞬移的防护，但爱德不打算把自己团队的性命交给陌生人，还有难以理解的奇怪魔法。他需要掌握在自己手里的保障。如果他们面对的是约定之日规模的问题，那他必须利用一切可利用的资源。

他要让魔法出局。

“你知道吗？去他妈的。” 爱德大声说，放下手臂，睁开眼睛，“如果我们必须用艰难的方式来做事，那他们也一样。给我把阿尔带过来。”

马斯坦的眉毛微微扬起，只是评论性的，不是惊讶，“不是说阿尔方斯不可怕，但这就是你想要的所有增援吗？”

“是的，如果我们方法正确的话。” 爱德回嘴，“你到底想不想快点解决这事？我要阿尔。我们要关掉魔法。”

哦，还有，爱德很他妈的讨厌马斯坦热爱摆出的那副‘钢真是好狗狗’的表情：真诚赞许，深受感动。“你能吗？”

“你他妈的说过，辐射意味着可测量的排放。” 爱德说，“识别了这种类型的放射，我就可以让它无效，抵御它，或者其他怎么样。我需要弄明白的就是它到底是什么。那一次炼金术就被关掉了，我们没有理由不做同样的事。”

“恐怕咱们没有时间建造国家范围的炼成阵。” 马斯坦说，但听起来正在思索。

“不需要那么大，设在埋伏点就成了。” 爱德疲倦地揉着鼻子，“如果要对付人造人，我不会冒险的。”

“我们在这里的盟友真是把事情处理得太好了。” 马斯坦干巴巴地说，“我想知道早些时候为什么没人觉得应该费心提醒一下，他们的斯内普先生曾经是‘黑魔王的核心集团’之一。”

“还有那个该死的……你听到那个大胡子的话了吧？他们要杀了那个孩子，” 爱德说，“或者至少在他被杀的时候袖手旁观。安排一个失败的警卫不可能是意外。我会让哈勃克一直跟着他，直到搞清楚他的灵魂出了什么问题。”

“我们可能必须先对马尔福采取行动，” 马斯坦说，“根据他们的描述，他无论如何都会是首要目标。突袭平民的私人住宅当然会让我们失去隐匿性，而且可能会破坏我们向他们国家元首展示自己的机会，我们的形象会被局限于阿美斯特里斯军事先遣队。” 他叹了口气，“事先声明，我们的目标不是发动另一场战争。请求调兵过新即使不会立刻带来两场战争，也很有可能只是被大使馆一笑置之。”

“是的，我也更愿意悄悄抓一些恐怖分子。” 休斯说，“我们需要情报，咱们在这里几乎就是两眼一抹黑。这倒提醒我了——阿尔盖特，还记得你做的那个关于情报理论和排除受损系统故障的思维小实验吗？”

“是的，长官？”

“恭喜，它即将上线。给那些不能说出他们邪恶老大真实位置的巫师恐怖分子做一个你的模型。”

“是，长官。”

“也不要告诉巫师我和阿尔真正要做什么。” 爱德提醒房间里的所有人，“他们的作战安全就他妈是个笑话。如果他们问起来，就说阿尔要给毛毛驱个魔什么的。”

“如果你说的炼成阵不起作用呢，钢？” 马斯坦说。

爱德瞪了马斯坦一眼。他知道要做最坏的打算，但他的炼成阵绝对他妈的会有效，谢谢。“那我就告诉梅，如果不想让她的白马王子再玩一遍约定之日的话，就让麟入侵该死的巫师世界。”

马斯坦点点头，非常满意，“霍克爱？”

霍克爱站了起来，“我去看看哪位东道主可以陪我去分界线。”

[1] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord wingding。

[2] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord wackydoo。根据urban dictionary，wackydoo的意思是让人迷恋的超级辣妹，1950s的俚语。

[3] 翻译石把吐真剂（veritaserum）翻译成了verity serum，字面含义即为真实血清。

[4] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord fuckaroo。Fuckaroo是斯蒂芬·金的小说《捕梦网》中的一个咒语，指一种极其糟糕的状态；与之相对的是fuckaree，指的是一段美好的时光，通常但不一定是性方面的。

[5] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord whoopsie-doodle。Whoopsie doodle是一种儿童用语，孩子可爱地、没有冒犯地告诉家长老师自己拉裤子了。

[6] 爱德给伏地魔起的外号，lord ravioli，ravioli是意式馄饨。

[7] 作者虚构的一种步枪，Kerchatka 82。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者原注：
> 
> 阿美斯特里斯队：是喔好啊哈哈你们闹恐怖分子，我们知道啦，你们这位又不是超级强大的永生疯子，也没把灵魂分裂成七个武器，也没有用贤者之石暗中操控政府组织种族灭绝
> 
> 巫师：呃事实上，我们这位正是这样
> 
> 阿美斯特里斯队：……重新校准


End file.
